Weylan's Treasure
by Scyphi
Summary: When Matthias falls deathly ill, Mattimeo faces the prospect of becoming the next Redwall Champion far sooner than he had thought. To top it off, an otter comes to Redwall, looking for help to find a treasure that a vermin horde wants... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

To be honest, I didn't think I would post this, but...

Summary:When Matthias falls deathly ill, Mattimeo faces the prospect of becoming the next Redwall Champion far sooner that he ever thought. To top it off, an otter comes to Redwall looking for help to find a treasure that a powerful vermin horde has taken interest in...

Rated: T (just in case,)

This is my first Redwall fan fic, and even though I am excited about, I don't know how often I will continue to update it, if I continue to update it, for I really struggled to write just this much...

* * *

Weylan's Treasure

Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in Mossflower Woods. Few things broke that silence. Among them, were three different beasts, all in different portions of the calm forest. To the south, a young otter made his way across the land, journeying homeward from a fishing trip at a creek further back along the trail. Slung across his back was a fishing net, full of captured watershrimp, indicating a successful trip for the otter.

The otter was unarmed, save for a sling, smaller than average, hung from his belt. Near the sling hung a pouch of smooth river stones, but like the sling, where smaller than the average slingstone. It was clear that the sling was intended to ward off any attacks without causing serious harm. Furthermore, the sling was not worn down from prolonged use, indicating that the sling was either seldom needed, or seldom in want of use.

The otter was very tired, ready for a long night's sleep, but to anyone but himself, it did not show, for the otter walked at a very steady and powerful pace. He had an added spring in his step as well, for he was nearly home, and that was cause enough for him to put in the added effort.

Home proved to be a shallow moss covered cavern near a small pond, just big enough and wet enough to not be a swamp or watermeadow. The pond was home to a great deal of water life, but had no watershrimp, one of many favorite foods for an otter. So occasionally, one had to be sent to get some. It was a common duty for the otter, and he took it in turn, but was always glad to finish.

Happy to be home, the otter entered the small cavern.

"There ye be, Weylan." an aging ottermum spoke as the otter entered his home. "Wot kept ye this time?"

She stood over near a stone oven, taking out a loaf of bread to set aside to cool.

"Nothin', just enjoyin' the woods." Weylan answered. "'ere's the watershrimp ye asked for."

"Thank ye kindly, Weylan." the elderly otter said, taking the fishing net. "All we need now is some 'otroot an' we can make some 'otroot soup."

"Aye, I'll go get some." Weylan said, starting to go back out again, despite how tired he felt.

"Oh, no ye don't, ya liddle rouge." the ottermum interrupted, grabbing Weylan's paw, "'Tis late. Time for bed."

"But I like 'otroot soup!" Weylan objected, letting himself get pulled into the next room in the cavern.

"Aye, I know." the ottermum stated, "You'd do anythin' get some 'otroot soup, but if it's gonna interfere with yer beauty sleep, I ain't gonna let ya."

Weylan knew that there was no merit at this point in continuing the argument, and continued on to his bed himself. "Alright, Ma, I'll sleep." he said, lying down on the makeshift bed. "Ain't a young 'un anymore, though."

Weylan's mother, Kesmin, grinned, but didn't say anything in response. Soon Weylan was fast asleep, inwardly grateful he didn't go back out to get the hotroot.

At first, Weylan's dreams didn't focus on anything in particular at first, simply jumping from one idea to the next. Eventually, though, Weylan dreamt he was in a meadow, one that seemed vaguely familiar, but he didn't know where it was, or whether he had actually been there.

Yet Weylan seemed to know where to go from there, for he wandered across it until he reached a small hill, climbing to the top. There, waiting for him, was another otter, which also seemed familiar to Weylan.

The otter, much older than Weylan, spoke, saying:

"He who seeks the award,

And claim it as his,

An abbey he must face towards.

There, seek I am that is.

His son will guide the way."

Upon saying that, the otter stooped down an lifted a flat rock placed on the hilltop. Under the rock was a small hole. Weylan bent over to see what was inside. But he never did. The dream ended abruptly when a sudden sound awoke him. His mother, Kesmin, and dropped something. Probably a pot she was cleaning. Weary, Weylan thought nothing more of it and was soon fast asleep again.

Further north from Weylan's home, stood Redwall. Currently, little sound was being emitted from within it's red stone walls from which it got it's name. Most were asleep at this time at night, except one.

A mouse stood alone on the wall top, facing south. It would have appeared that he was watching something either in the starry sky or in the depths of Mossflower woods, but in reality, he was doing neither. His eyes were unfocused, seeing things only in his mind, thinking about his life, among other things.

"I've wondered what you do up here on these late nights, son." a voice suddenly said behind the mouse.

Startled, he turned the face what was probably the only other person awake within Redwall's boundaries. It was Matthias, the warrior of Redwall. His father.

Mattimeo turned back to look out at the land beyond. "Not much, father." he admitted. "Usually I just come up here to watch the sun set, then get thinking about various things and forget where I am until much later."

Matthias leaned against the wall edge next to his son, chuckling softly. "I've had that happen to me." he said, "more times than I'm probably willing to admit, too."

"Sometimes it's just nice to have time to think." Mattimeo pointed out. "Sometimes things here at Redwall get too busy for anyone to really think that much, whether if it's just about life or what you might do in the morning. Really all I come up here to do."

They were quiet a moment.

"Why are you up here, father?" Mattimeo suddenly asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Matthias admitted. "Head hurts."

"Sorry about that." Mattimeo said sympathetically.

"Hmm." Matthias mumbled, "Probably won't hurt as much as in the morning when your mother voices her opinion about us being up here this late."

Mattimeo couldn't help but grin. Cornflower disapproved of Mattimeo being up here at night, and would be greatly disappointed to find out her husband was up here too.

They were silent again for another moment. This time Matthias broke the silence.

"Mattimeo, there is something I feel like I should say." he said. "Ever had the feeling that something important was going to happen soon?"

Mattimeo thought about that for a moment, unsure how he should answer. "I don't think so." he said slowly. "Why?"

"I've been having that feeling a lot lately." Matthias explained. "I don't know what it means, and if it has anything to do with us or Redwall, but I think it'd would be a good idea to be looking for anything that might hint to something happening for the next few days. What do you think, Mattimeo?"

"I suppose." Mattimeo answered, unsure what to think of that.

"Son, you're almost fully grown now. Very soon, ownership of Martin's sword will be passed onto you." Matthias said, "With that will come great responsibility, and I would like to know if you feel ready for that."

"I think so, father, but I wouldn't know until the time comes, won't I?" Mattimeo pointed out.

Matthias patted his son's back. "Good point Mattimeo." he said in agreement. "I probably never knew if I was ready until I needed to be too. Of course, that was very long ago in itself, probably more than it seems." he yawned, stretching. "Makes me feel old."

"You don't look like it." Mattimeo said truthfully.

Matthias grinned. "Well, I suppose it's time for bed now. Cornflower will be after my tail if I let you stay out here any longer."

Mattimeo nodded, and they both walked away.

To the south, past Weylan's home, on the border of Mossflower Woods, there was trouble. A vermin horde camp. And unlike elsewhere in Mossflower, everyone was awake here. Especially two in particular.

One, was a ferret, the horde leader, named Toka. He and his horde wasn't very well known, but the few that did know about the horde knew it was because the horde almost never kept prisoners.

Mokeet, a sea otter, was probably the only one currently. And he had agreed a long time ago with Toka that it was probably better to die than to be kept prisoner in Toka's horde. How many seasons Mokeet had been with the horde, he didn't know, and personally didn't care anymore.

But it was routine for Mokeet to be brought in front of Toka every night for interrogation, and even now it was always about the same thing. The treasure.

Mokeet had told all he knew about the treasure, which was very little, to Toka long ago, but Toka never tired of hearing the same thing again and again, apparently. Mokeet knew that they could've reached the treasure several seasons ago, but Toka was very easily distracted and tended to take his horde off course for whole seasons to scout something of interest.

Sometimes it would interest Toka more than the treasure and Toka would seek to take whatever it was for himself. He had been known to declare whole wars over little things, and since the quest for the treasure began, Toka had waged three wars along the way.

Normally, it wasn't a good habit for a warlord to do that, but not for Toka. Unlike other warlords, Toka had won every war he waged, with the gains always outweighing the losses. It had been rumored that Toka and his horde could be out-numbered a hundred to one and still win with few losses.

No was sure exactly how the ferret did it, not even Mokeet. But that wasn't what worried Mokeet.

"Tell me of the treasure." Toka ordered as he did every night from his chair in his tent.

Mokeet, forcibly bowed down in front of Toka and held there at spear point by four guards, knew he had no choice but to tell what he knew of the treasure.

"'Tis a treasure gathered up by several of the otter tribes in Mossflower country for many seasons. 'Twas a sign of friendship and good will among the otters, an' was done to keep their treasures safe for their young 'uns to claim. Usually when it was passed to their young 'uns, the treasure was left there for continued safe keepin'. It remains there today."

"Is this all you know?" Toka asked.

"'Tis all I know, lord." Mokeet answered. He had learned long ago that he would be treated very badly if he didn't call Toka lord in his presence. He wouldn't be killed, for he knew Toka needed him alive if the warlord was to get the treasure, but obeying Toka's rules made Mokeet's life that much easier for him.

Toka gave Mokeet a look when he answered. Mokeet always suspected that Toka believed there was something he was hiding, but there wasn't much Toka could do about it, for one, Mokeet and told Toka all he knew, and any attempts Toka made to try and get Mokeet to tell this nonexistent secret risked killing Mokeet, and Toka didn't want that. So Toka did nothing about it.

"How close are we to it's location?" Toka always asked next.

Mokeet didn't know exactly where the treasure was, other than it was somewhere in the middle of Mossflower. So told Toka what he did know. "Yore on the borders of the country it's located in."

"Very good, mate." Toka said, waving the guards to take Mokeet away.

"I ain't yore mate." Mokeet mumbled, letting the guards drag him away.

When Mokeet was being interrogated, he was in a wooden cage built on a small cart. When the horde was on the move, as it usually was, it was pulled along with the horde by Mokeet's designated guards, which seemed to change everyday. It wasn't much, but to Mokeet, it was a lot better than what it could be, like slave work, something Toka either had no interest in, or no need.

Once Mokeet was in his cage, he, as always, mumbled a bunch of names he'd like to call Toka someday. In fact, he could call Toka whatever he wanted right now, just so long it wasn't in Toka's face. Toka didn't seem to care. It was a very unusual trait for a warlord to possess; normally warlords make sure they were respected even when they're nowhere near.

Not Toka, but Mokeet had been quick to realize that the reason Toka could get away with that was the fact that all of his following vermin had been in Toka's service for several seasons and where very loyal to Toka. Mokeet had never seen Toka accept new recruits willingly, and that was probably because he had no real use for them. His horde wasn't exactly the biggest vermin horde one could find, but it was quite powerful in itself, and for Toka, that was all that mattered.

That was one of the things that feared Mokeet most. He knew that Mossflower country, while it did have it's own warriors, was a peaceful place, and was not accustomed to war. He feared that when Toka left Mossflower, there wouldn't be a Mossflower left. Mokeet was not native to Mossflower, but he did know several fellow otters in the area, and he was worried what would happen to them.

For now, with him being so close to the otter treasure, Toka wasn't going to get sidetracked anymore. It was straight on through to the treasure, and anything that stood in his way.

In the morning, Toka's horde would start traveling north again, on a path that would lead them to Weylan's dwelling, and eventually, on to Redwall...

* * *

Okay, so tell me, is this any good, or should I just forget it? 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter came to me easier than the last one, so that's good, but I sure hope I've got the little details (cannon, histroy, name spellings) right...

Chapter 2

Cornflower awoke slowly. Blinking her eyes in the bright sunlight, she realized it was morning. Sitting up, she looked around the room. Matthias was not in it. Wondering where her husband might be, Cornflower stepped over to the nearby window, looking out at the Redwall grounds below. It was very much active with gardeners weeding or picking fruit of the trees in the orchard, or Dibbuns running around playing their usual games.

Cornflower it was mid-morning now, after breakfast. She must have overslept. Deciding that Matthias must have gotten up and let her sleep, she readied herself for the day.

"Wonder what will happen today." Cornflower thought out loud while gently brushing her fur.

Humming a tune as she exited her bedroom, she stopped at her son's room and peered inside. Mattimeo was still asleep. Cornflower assumed he had been up late on the wall again. Making a metal note to discuss the matter with her son later, she exited the gatehouse cottage and crossed the grounds to enter the main building of Redwall, waving and greeting friends along the way.

The Great Hall was vacant, but Cornflower wasn't surprised, seeing it was such a nice day. She likewise decided to spend her day outside as well after she had some breakfast. Cavern Hole was also empty of life, but again Cornflower wasn't surprised. Everyone else had eaten, there was no need to be in Cavern Hole now unless one had chores to do, or simply needed to cool off.

It was upon entering the kitchen that Cornflower began to feel surprised. The kitchen was mostly empty as well, all but void of the usual cooking crew. A savory aroma hung in the air, telling Cornflower that there was something cooking in the ovens, a pie she would guess. She assumed that the others were out enjoying the day while the food was cooking.

Still, it wasn't like the friar or any of his helpers to just leave, especially when there was food cooking.

The only beasts in the room was a silent molemaid, and Swayner, a squirrel, about Mattimeo's age. Swayner was know to be quite mischievous, and would often get himself in trouble. It had become customary for Abbot Mordalfus to issue a minor chore for Swayner to do after getting caught in the act. Today's chore was apparently dusting the kitchen shelves, for he had a feather duster in each paw and one curled up in his bushy tail, dusting away.

"Good morning Swayner." Cornflower greeted as she walked past to get a tray. "What was for breakfast?"

Swayner was startled. "Miss Cornflower!" he exclaimed, surprised. "I didn't see you there."

"Where is everyone?" Cornflower asked, helping herself to a biscuit and placing it on her tray.

"Outside." Swayner stated. "Father Abbot declared today a day to relax, and everyone is taking it to heart. Except you, of course."

"Of course." Cornflower repeated, pouring some mint tea into a cup.

Swayner returned to his dusting for a moment. "Sorry about your husband." he added suddenly, like an afterthought.

Cornflower looked up. "What did you say, Swayner?" she asked.

"You know, Mister Matthias." Swayner attempted to clarify.

"What about Matthias?" Cornflower asked, curious.

It took a moment for Swayner to realize that Cornflower didn't understand what he was talking about. "You mean you hadn't..." Swayner stuttered, "I thought...you weren't...wait..."

Cornflower suddenly realized something was not right. "Start from the beginning, Swayner." she asked.

* * *

Weylan awoke when he heard his mother calling for him to come to breakfast, feeling like he had forgotten something important. He strained to remember what it was, but ultimately failed. Dreary, he walked to the table. 

"Well, good mornin' to ya, sleepyhead." Kesmin greeted as she usually did when her son slept late. "Care for some mint tea?"

Weylan nodded sleepily, holding out his cup for his mother to fill. "Is there somethin' I needed to do today?" he asked, curious. "Feel like I forgot it, wotever it is."

Kesmin thought for a moment, thumping her rudder against the floor as she did so. "I would suppose it'd be me rose garden." she said, "I asked yer to weed it yesterday."

"No, that wasn't it." Weylan admitted, "'Twas somethin' more important than that."

Kesmin thought some more. "Fishin'?" she asked.

"No." Weylan answered, pulling one of his whiskers.

"Bathin'?"

"No, I'd remember that."

"Gatherin' that 'otroot you wanted?"

"Well, that _is _important, but not wot I was thinkin' of."

Kesmin shrugged, sitting down in her chair. "Mayhap you dreamt it." she said.

"That's it!" Weylan suddenly exclaimed, pounding the table. "'He who seeks the award, and claim it as his, an abbey he must face towards. There, seek I am that is. His son will guide the way,' of course!"

"Say wot?" Kesmin asked distractedly, nibbling on the summer salad she had prepared.

But Weylan was already in the next cavern. Curious, Kesmin followed after her son, and watching from the entrance as Weylan began gathering his things.

"Wot are yer doin', Weylan?" the ottermum asked, slightly frustrated.

"It was my dream last night!" Weylan explained quickly grabbing his sling. "In it, an otter told me that if I wanted the award, I had to seek out I am that is's son!"

"Wot award?" Kesmin asked, puzzled. "Who's I am that is?"

"I dunno." Weylan admitted. "But the otter in my dream said to find out, I 'ad to go towards an abbey, an' there's only one I know of."

"Redwall Abbey." Kesmin said. "But wot's at Redwall?"

Weylan slung the bag he had just packed over his shoulder. "I am that is." he said simply.

He then rushed out of the cave with Kesmin chasing after him. "But ye haven't been to Redwall in several seasons, Weylan!" she shouted. "Not since ye were a young 'un, and that was just long enough fer me to get some 'erbs! Ye probably don't even remember wot it looked like!"

"True." Weylan admitted. "But I'll know it when I sees it!"

"Do ye even know where to go?" Kesmin asked, stopping to catch her breath while her son ran ahead.

"Aye, 'course I do!" Weylan called back, racing through the woodland.

"But yore headin' south!" Kesmin objected. "Redwall's to the north!"

Weylan paused. "I knew that!" he exclaimed and started traveling in the other direction.

"Weylan wait, I'd feel better if I went with ya!" Kesmin shouted, starting after her son again.

Weylan waited long enough for his mother to catch up with him. "This is somethin' I gotta do Ma." he explained. "I had the dream, not you."

"Meybe so," Kesmin said, "But that doesn't mean there ain't nothin' for me to do there. While yer goin' about lookin' for this 'I am that is' matey, I can be catchin' up with ole friends."

Weylan hesitated, but couldn't see any good reason for Kesmin to not come. "All right, then, come along Ma." he said to his mother's apparent joy.

"Just after I get a few things of me own!" Kesmin announced, heading back to the cave.

A few moments later after the ottermum had returned with her things and food packs for both for them, they were off on a course Weylan made sure was north.

* * *

It was Mattimeo's hunger that awoke him. Was it not for that, he probably would've kept on sleeping. Stretching, he walked up to the gatehouse itself, and exited the gatehouse cottage out it's door up on the west wall. He looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes against the glare. It was almost noon. 

Rubbing his fur on the back of his neck, Mattimeo walked down the wall stairs to the grounds below, heading for the main building.

"Hi Matti." someone said as they went by.

Mattimeo turned, "Hi Cheek." he murmured, continuing on.

Cheek the otter followed Mattimeo for a moment. "Goin' for a swim in the pond, wanna come?"

"Maybe later." Mattimeo said, stifling a yawn. "Just got up. I haven't even had breakfast."

"Ooh, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, that's what Basil says anyway, wot wot?"

Mattimeo had to grin at the 'wot-wot' that slipped out in Cheek's sentence. Of course, he told himself, he probably would be doing the same if he hung around Basil Stag Hare as much as Cheek did. "Suppose I better get breakfast then." Mattimeo said, "see you later Cheek."

They went their separate ways. Mattimeo stopped in the strangely empty kitchen to get a tray of food then took it up to the west wall again, and stood there studying Mossflower woods. He wasn't here long, munching on his food when yet another voice spoke from behind him.

"Can I speak with you Matti?" the voice said.

Mattimeo turned. It was Tess Chruchmouse. "Tess." he said, somewhat surprised. "You're the third person who's done that to me today." he held out the tray of food. "Care for something to eat?"

"No, thank you, Matti." Tess said politely and leaned against the wall next to Mattimeo. "How long have you been up here?"

"Not long." Mattimeo answered, biting into an apple. "Just woke up."

"That explains why you're mother can't find you then." Tess said, "She probably assumed you were up by now."

"She's looking for me?" Mattimeo asked.

"Yes, and sent me to find you." Tess explained.

Mattimeo picked up his tray. "Must be important then. I better go find her, see what she wants."

He started to walk off, but Tess stopped him.

"You haven't heard, have you Matti?" she asked.

"Haven't heard what?" Mattimeo asked.

Tess sighed, "You're father's fallen ill, Matti." she explained.

Mattimeo looked at her for a moment. "Oh." he said, and continued eating.

Tess looked at him for a moment. "Doesn't that worry you?"

"Of course." Mattimeo said. "But Father's gotten ill before, and it's never been serious. He'll probably be back on his paws in no time."

"But that's just it Matti." Tess said. "This time it is serious."

Mattimeo stopped eating for a moment. "How serious?" he asked.

Tess hesitated for a moment. It was clear that she wasn't the one who wanted to break the news to Mattimeo. Finally she spoke.

"Your father might die, Matti."


	3. Chapter 3

Another hard chapter to write, but I'm happy with the results. Toka's presence (and threat to Mossflower) is felt.

Chapter 3

Mattimeo was dumbfounded. For several moments he found that he could not speak. "When did this happen?" he asked, aloud, "He was fine yesterday."

"Apparently he grew ill overnight, and it came to a point that he went to Sister May in the infirmary." Tess explained calmly, trying to suppress her own grief. "He collapsed on the way there, and apparently has been unconscious since. Sister May says he caught a very nasty illness."

Suddenly not hungry, Mattimeo pushed the tray of food aside, remembering that Matthias had complained of a sore head the night before. "Does everyone know this?" he asked.

Tess nodded. "Abbot Mordalfus announced it to everybody." she explained.

"Then why didn't Cheek tell me?" Mattimeo asked, looking frustrated.

"Oh, well, it was announced at breakfast, and you know Cheek and Basil, they like to eat at the pond." Tess continued. "They must have missed it."

Mattimeo rubbed one paw through his fur, exasperated. It was clear to Tess that he didn't know what to make of this and how to react.

"I better go see Father." he finally said, and started to leave the wall.

Tess stopped him. "You can't." she said. "Sister May has barred off the infirmary, and wants no one to enter except her. The illness is apparently very contagious."

Mattimeo turned back to the wall, facing away from Tess.

"In fact, that's why your mother wanted you Matti." Tess went on to explain. "There's a chance you and her might fall ill too, although Sister May says it's unlikely. She's seen the disease once before, several seasons back, in an mole. He survived, but only just barely, and Sister May said he only lived because he was young enough and strong enough to battle it."

"And Father isn't." Mattimeo said, sounding defeated.

They were silent for a moment, then Mattimeo slapped one paw hard down on the stone ledge of the wall. "Isn't there anything we can do for him?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Sister May said she'll treat him as best to her abilities." Tess said.

"In other words, no." Mattimeo answered.

Tess didn't say anything, knowing that her friend was right. Studying Mattimeo, she saw that he was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check, but wasn't succeeding. There was only one other time Tess could remember where she had seen Mattimeo look like this, and that was a time she tried not to remember.

She knew she couldn't have any idea what Mattimeo might be feeling, but she also knew that her own feelings had to be close. Matthias the Warrior was almost like a second abbot and leader to those at Redwall, and he had helped each on of them out in turn several times over, on top of defending them all against evil just as many times. If and when he died, it would be a tragic loss for Redwall to lose that protector and friend.

The strangled sob that escaped from Mattimeo didn't help Tess feel any better either. She wanted to say something that would comfort not only Mattimeo but herself as well, but couldn't find the right words to do it.

She tried anyway, using what she knew. "He's not dead yet, Matti." Tess pointed out. "There's still time. He's a warrior by nature, he'll find a way to fight this. You'll see, there's a chance he'll live."

Mattimeo straightened and wiped tears from his eyes. "You know as well as I do that's not true." he said.

Tess stared at the ground for a few moments, trying to resist her want to believe that. "Don't think like that, Matti," she begged, "It won't help you...nor anybody else."

Mattimeo looked at her, realizing for the first time how Tess must have felt about the situation as well. He quickly told himself that he was Matthias's son, next to be warrior of Redwall, and that he's supposed to be the one setting the good example. "You're right." he said. "But I don't think I can do it."

Tess fidgeted with the hem of her habit sleeve. "I don't think I could either, Matti." she admitted. "But we must try."

Mattimeo smiled slightly, then without warning, embraced Tess in a hug. Tess was surprised, but returned the gesture.

"Why, Tess?" Mattimeo whispered softly. "Why must this happen?"

"I don't know," Tess answered, likewise whispering, "But I do know that sometimes it must happen, and that we must be strong, or else we will never find out."

Mattimeo was silent for a moment, then said something that had been bothering him since the night before after his and Matthias's late night conversation. "I don't think I'm ready to go on without Father." he said. "Not yet. I didn't think this would happen at all."

Tess didn't know what to say, and instead continued to hold out the embrace.

"Tess, if things...really do turn for the worse, and I'm not ready to accept that responsibility," Mattimeo said, "what should I do?"

"The only thing you can do, Matti." Tess answered. "Accept it anyway. I have confidence in you that you _can _get through this, no matter what happens."

Mattimeo sighed, "I do hope you're right Tess, I really do."

They released one another, both feeling somewhat better, but still had the gloom of what could happen hanging over their heads...

* * *

Toka's horde moved north the following morning, making very good progress towards the treasure Toka so desperately wanted. Morale was equally high, for the horde found that Mossflower was much more lush and temperate than the desert-like south from which they came. Food and water was plentiful, and readily available for those who wanted it. Even Mokeet found he was getting more in his rations than what was usual.

The land was generally flat too, making for fairly easy travel. Only the forest hindered Toka's path, and for that he apparently had already remedied a solution, for travel was going quicker than what was normal for other travelers.

The horde ran into no one, however, until mid day where the horde stopped to rest and eat at a small stream. Toka sent a group of scouts along both banks of the stream to look for anything of interest to him and the horde. Toka knew he'd be getting a treasure soon enough, but being as greedy as he was, knew there was always room for more.

Four where sent upstream, while another four went downstream, two on either bank. On the southern bank heading downstream were two of Toka's most experienced and veteran members of the horde, two weasels named Knottail and Grim. Both were so experienced and knew one another so well that they need not communicate with words.

It was a necessary trait, though, because Grim wasn't known to have ever said a word to another in the entire time he was in the horde. It was rumored that Grim lost the ability to speak in some past battle. So, Grim spoke through Knottail, who spoke little words himself, only enough to say what he needed to say.

The same held here while they scouted the stream. They knew what their job was, and how to do it. There was nothing more to say about it.

Wandering along the bank, weapons drawn, Grim suddenly stopped, and motioned for Knottail to stop as well. He perked his ears upward, listening intently. He then communicated to Knottail that he could hear something, and wordlessly laid out a plan of action. Nodding his approval, the duo moved faster along the bank to investigate the sound.

Grim had far better hearing than Knottail, but it wasn't long before Knottail heard the sound as well. It was singing and sounds of partying. Grinning menacingly, Knottail knew what was in store for them both. The pleasure of a battle.

Not long after Knottail starting hearing the sound, they both saw the light of several campfires, one of each appeared to be a large bonfire, and Grim silently indicated he smelt the smoke. Then they found boats, shored on the wet and sandy bank.

Knottail summed it all up with one word. "Shrews." he said.

Venturing inland from the shore, Knottail was soon proven true. Hiding behind the cover of some boulders, the two companions watched the group of scraggily shrews celebrate some unknown event, with no guards anywhere, acting like there was nothing that could dampen their spirits, however, the two vermin could think of several.

There weren't many shrews, only about twenty or less, indicating that they were part of a larger group that was elsewhere. The group was probably part of a convoy or patrol and the main body of the shrew tribe wasn't far from here. It was quite likely that if something was to happen to the small squad of shrews, the others would come looking for them, possibly with a vengeance.

But for Knottail and Grim, that was all part of the game.

Still, they knew that they could not take the group alone. Toka's horde had gone against shrews in the past, and they learned that the species are venomous fighters by nature when they need be. So the duo retreated from their hiding spot back to the bank and signaled to the scouts on the opposite bank to return to camp and report before heading there themselves.

Toka was pleased when the group reported what they had found. "Shrews, eh?" he asked.

"Yes." Knottail answered. Grim confirmed the statement by scowling in a certain fashion.

"And you say they were, partying?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think it's time for the grand finale for their party." Toka suggested, rising from his seat, taking a small vial of red plant dye. Dipping two of his claws into the it, Toka began to paint red stripes on his face, symbolizing the preparation of war. "What do you think, Grim?"

Grim grinned darkly, saying all that he needed to say.

Toka sent fifty warriors back with Knottail and Grim along with himself. Forty of them did nothing but make sure that none of the shrews escaped. The remainder did the rest. Only two shrews remained after it was over and taken back to Toka. They were both maids, probably once wives to among the many slain shrews that were left in their ruined camp, and were very terrified witless.

They cowered under Toka's gaze, who was still dressed for war. "Tell me," Toka said, "What tribe of shrews are you two from?" he asked sweetly. "I've heard of quite a few. There's the Guroff, the Guous, the Guosows, what's yours?"

"Guosim." one of the shrewmaids croaked out.

"Guosim, eh?" Toka repeated, "and pray tell me what that charming little acronym stands for?"

"Guerrilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower." the same shrewmaid answered. The other seemed too terrified of Toka to speak.

"I'm assuming that Mossflower is the name of this area of country we're in, correct?" Toka guessed.

The shrewmaid nodded nervously, hoping that telling Toka what he wanted to know would save her life.

"So tell me, who rules over the country, anyone?" he asked, picking up a dagger and sharping it idly.

"No one." came the answer.

"I suppose that means that mere woodlanders, like yourself, share the land all together." Toka said. "No vermin about in the land?"

"There are a few tribes, but none greater than ten in numbers." the trembling shrew admitted. "None powerful enough to be of any threat."

Toka grinned. "I suppose it's time for a change in leadership, then." he said, a plan to follow after finding the otter treasure forming in his mind.

"You will be stopped."

This time it was the other shrewmaid that spoke, finally finding her voice, but it was very high-pitched from fright.

Toka took the statement as a challenge. Lifting the maid's chin with his dagger tip, he asked, "Who will stop me?"

"If not the Guosim," the shrew squeaked bravely, "Then Redwall will."

"Redwall?" Toka repeated, curious. "What's that?"

"An abbey." the first shrew said.

"So it's a fortress then?"

Neither shrew answered, and that told Toka all he needed to know.

"Curious thing to have in a peaceful country." he noted, pacing in front of the shrews, tapping the flat of the dagger against his paw. "I'm assuming there are warriors in it?"

"Ones that will defeat you." the second shrew squeaked, hiding her fear behind a look of hatred.

"Of course, what's a fortress without the unbeatable warriors?" Toka said tauntingly. He looked up at the guards that stood nearby. "We'll have to see just how unbeatable they are, right boys?"

The guards snickered.

"Redwall hasn't ever fallen to vermin and never will." the shrew debated with Toka, "And Mossflower hasn't fallen to vermin tyranny for hundreds of seasons."

Toka glared at the shrew, bringing the dagger to her throat. "Listen shrew," he said, "You may think that you're safe, but trust me, Mossflower has met it's match. No one can beat my horde."

The two stared at one another for several moments, then Toka stood and returned his dagger to it's sheath. "I'm through with these two." he told the guards.

"What should we do with 'em, lord?" one of the guards asked.

Toka shrugged half-heartedly and starting walking off for his tent before answering unconcernedly, "Kill 'em."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weylan and Kesmin traveled for most of the day until they arrived at a worn and oft used path, leading from north to south. Kesmin had her son stop there, and next to the path, they set up a small camp for the night.

"Alls we got to do now," Kesmin explained, "Is travel up this 'ere path southward 'til we reach the abbey." She pulled out a loaf of bread and a flask of a drink out of her sack. "Should reach Redwall sometime tomorrow."

Weylan cut himself a slice of bread and nibbled on it. "Good." He said in-between bites, "I'm anxious to get there."

They were silent for a moment, watching the day fade into night.

"Weylan," Kesmin said suddenly, "Wot do ye think this 'award' yore searchin' for is?"

"I dunno, me dream never told me nor showed me." Weylan answered. "It's frustratin', it is."

"Perhaps that's the whole purpose." Kesmin spoke thoughtfully. "Yore supposed to figure it for yoreself."

Weylan didn't answer, and instead continued to eat. When they had their fill, they both laid down to sleep...

Weylan dreamt he was in the meadow again. Automatically, he wandered to the top of the small hill where the otter waited for him. Again, he spoke to Weylan, but this time it was different.

"Heed my warning,

Trouble is coming.

To the north,

The heir will be disruptive.

To the south,

A friend will be captive.

Both must be resolved,

for the award to be procured."

Then, like before, the otter bent down and lifted the flat rock covering the small hole. Peering in Weylan saw that there was a small set of stone stairs carved into the ground, leading further downward. He went to climb into the hole to see where the stairs lead, but then a sudden noise rang out.

Jerking awake, Weylan squinted into the dark night to see what had awoken him this time. He saw the path, the woods, and overhead, a bird flying by. Weylan couldn't tell what kind of bird, but it would let out a squawk occasionally. The young otter assumed one of the bird's squawks was responsible for waking him.

Settling back down, he remembered his dream, still fresh in his mind. Wondering what this new riddle relayed to him meant, he drifted back into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

Mokeet was wishing he could be doing the same, but he had been rudely awakened by two of his guards and was dragged into Toka's personal tent. It was time for the usual nightly interrogation.

As usual, Toka was to speak first, and currently he was finishing off an apple. He waited until he had bitten all of the fruit and tossed the core aside before speaking.

"Tell me of the treasure." he requested, beginning to pace, circling around Mokeet.

As always, Mokeet retold the tale, getting quite tired of having to retell it every night. And thus followed the usual questions Toka always asked Mokeet, such as where the treasure was in relation to their current position. But then Toka asked a question he hadn't asked before.

"What do you know of an fortress called Redwall?" he asked.

Mokeet was surprised at the question, but obediently answered. "I 'ave 'eard it's an abbey somewhere in this country." he said.

"Have you ever been there?" Toka asked next, continuing to circle around Mokeet, taking the time to purposely tread on Mokeet's rudder.

"No, lord." Mokeet answered. "You should know as well as I that I'm not native to these parts."

"I know you aren't a Mossflower woodlander," Toka said, "But that doesn't mean you haven't traveled up to these parts."

"I have always remained in the southlands, were ye found me." Mokeet explained.

"Do you know what's in this Redwall?" Toka asked, pausing in front of his prisoner.

"Not really." Mokeet answered. "But I know that peaceful creatures live there."

Toka glared at Mokeet, and Mokeet suddenly realized he had said something Toka didn't want to hear.

"In case you haven't heard, my scouts found a small scouting party of shrews today." Toka explained. "Just up stream from here. We caught them completely unaware."

"You must have killed 'em all, otherwise you would've locked 'em up with me." Mokeet noted.

Toka grinned and sat down in his favorite chair. "You're very perceptive, mate, I like that about you." he said, picking a goblet to sip from that sat nearby.

"I ain't yore mate." Mokeet stated. Toka ignored the statement.

"Actually, we caught two of the original twenty alive." Toka continued. "They were maids, frightened to death, but answered the question I asked them like a good beast, just like yourself." Toka leaned forward towards Mokeet. "They told me a little bit about this abbey called Redwall. Told me pretty much all you've told me tonight. However, they told me one thing that you haven't." He grinned a twisted smile at Mokeet. "Care for me to tell you?"

"Please." Mokeet said unceremoniously, returning Toka's constant stare.

"They said that there are warriors in that abbey." the warlord said. "Ones that they thought could beat me and my horde. And you haven't said a thing about them." he tilted his head. "Why?"

"I was unaware any such creatures were in the abbey." Mokeet lied.

Toka didn't buy it. Calmly pulling out his dagger, he pressed the tip against Mokeet's throat. "You will tell me _all _you know about this abbey called Redwall, and all you know about these warriors. Who they are, how experienced they are, everything."

Mokeet hesitated one second too long, for Toka pressed the tip of the dagger harder, almost drawing blood, and placed one paw on Mokeet's shoulder to keep the otter from pulling back.

"Tell me now, otter." the ferret warlord said, disposing of his fairly friendly attitude, "Or I _will_ kill you. This Redwall sounds _far_ more interesting than any otter treasure." he paused, then grinned wickedly, baring his pointed teeth. "Besides, you've gotten me this far, and judging from what you've told me about this treasure, you're not the only otter who would know about this treasure."

Mokeet eyes widened in horror upon realization of what Toka meant.

Toka took pleasure in that. "Mossflower seems to house quite a few other otters besides yourself..."

* * *

Abbot Mordalfus watched Matthias's wife and son wait outside the infirmary, both looking very grave. He wished there was something he could do to cheer up the two, but nothing came to mind. He thought of suggesting a feast to honor Matthias, if things came to that, but that seemed too much like saying Matthias was already dead.

Sister May had announced that wasn't the case. Yet. She had no idea if it will stay that way. Currently, May was more worried about making the illness didn't spread throughout Redwall and causing a plague, and that unknowingly made most of the inhabitants in Redwall feel somewhat better.

Still, Sister May had also pointed out that even though Matthias wasn't the eldest mouse in Redwall, for there were others, Abbot Mordalfus included, that were far older than Matthias, but he wasn't exactly young either. May worried that Matthias may not be young enough to survive the illness.

All of this Mordalfus didn't tell Cornflower or Mattimeo, for he knew that it would only make matters worse, not to mention that they were already probably aware of it themselves. He did tell them to keep their chins up, and hope for the best, but that would only go so far.

What they needed was good news, and hopefully, Sister May would have it.

She was just now exiting infirmary, removing the various devices she wore to keep herself from catching Matthias's illness herself. Her paws were wet, evidence that she had treated them with a herbal wash to prevent from spreading the illness, and as added precaution, kept her distance from the three waiting outside her infirmary.

"How is he?" Cornflower was first to ask Sister May.

The good sister lowered her head. "He is doing somewhat better, but he has a very high fever, cannot eat much food or drink, is constantly drifting in and out of consciousness, and is seeing things that aren't there." she reported. "I'm sorry Cornflower, but..." she trailed off, unable to bring herself to say it.

She didn't have to.

Mattimeo opened his mouth to speak, but failed, and instead slid down into a kneeling position, leaning against the wall. Cornflower followed her son's example.

Abbot Mordalfus turned to Sister May. "You're doing your best, Sister May, and that's all we can ask of you." he assured her.

Sister May forced a grin. "It's all I really can do." she admitted. "It's such a rare illness that there is very little I can do to treat it."

Mattimeo suddenly looked up. "If it's such a rare illness, how did Father get it?" he asked, curious despite his grief.

"Illnesses work in strange ways, Matti." Cornflower said, wrapping one paw around her son, "Not even the most expert healer could tell you that."

"But we can guess." Sister May said. "From what I've learned about the illness, vermin commonly are getting it, especially rats. Probably has something to do with the fact that they never bathe."

"And Matthias said he ran into a small tribe of vermin, no bigger than five in numbers, about seven days ago, while wandering the woods." Cornflower said, "He said that he didn't have to fight them, but..."

"It's just as you said, Cornflower, illnesses work in strange ways." Sister May said.

They were silent for a moment.

"Well, it's getting late, Matti." Cornflower said, getting up. "Time for bed."

"I don't want to." Mattimeo mumbled defiantly, but started to follow her down the corridor anyway.

"Wait." Sister May suddenly said. "There is one other thing I need to tell Mattimeo."

"What?" the young mouse asked, turning back.

Sister May clasped her paws together and stared at them for a moment. "As I said, your father has been very delirious, but he's aware as to what has happened to him. At one point while I was examining him, he apparently started seeing you in the room, and requested that..."

She trailed off. "Yes?" Mattimeo prompted.

"He requested that you take his place as warrior of Redwall." Sister May finished. "Right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Little Mattimeo and Tess moment, really liked how this chapt turned out. :)

Chapter 5

When the Sword of Martin wasn't being used, it was usually put on display above the fireplace mantle in the gatehouse cottage. It hadn't been needed often over the past few seasons, something Redwall was very thankful for. Regardless, Matthias would take it down and practice with it occasionally, and always had it at the ready when he felt like it. He also brought it to the occasional feast, really for decoration.

Until now.

Mattimeo stared at the sword for several long moments, then reached up and lifted the sword off it's hooks. It had been a long time since he had last wielded the blade, and even then, it was still just slightly too heavy for him to use properly.

That was over two seasons ago. Now Mattimeo was surprised that he and the sword seemed to fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. Like they were suddenly one. Like they were meant to be. But never this soon.

Mattimeo took some practice swings with the sword, knowing it would be some time before he was skilled with it. He was in no hurry, he rather wait another season or so before that. Now he had no choice.

Placing the sword point down at his feet, he rested his head on the red pommel stone, distressed. Just when it seemed like he knew what the next few seasons would bring, his father had to fall ill, and possibly die. Now things were happening too quickly. Others were beginning to expect a great deal from him, more than he felt he could handle.

Mattimeo sighed. It had been a long time since he felt like it was all too much for him to handle. He thought he had learned to accept the fact that his destiny was already laid out for him, but now he wasn't so sure. With that fate ready to topple down on him, Mattimeo felt like he wanted to run away from it, to escape it. Yet he already knew that he simply couldn't, for he had tried once, when he was much younger.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there, and he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he really didn't care. The world around him could go on without him for all he cared at the moment. Therefore, he had no real idea how long Tess had been standing behind him, watching him.

At some point, Mattimeo had realized that she was there, and had been debating when and how to acknowledge that. But he didn't have the will or want to do so. His heart wasn't set on anything, but to just stand here forever. His legs eventually began to object to that, so Mattimeo finally knelt down, balancing the sword on it's point in front of him. He watched Tess's reflection in the blade of the sword, wondering what she was thinking.

"Matti." Tess finally spoke slowly. "Are you all right?"

Mattimeo wasn't sure. There was too much going on around him for him to think about that much. So he didn't answer. Tess seemed to understand, for she didn't press the question any further. Silence fell once again in the room.

Finally, Mattimeo spoke. "Tess," he said slowly, "What would you do if you were in my position?"

Tess didn't respond right away. "Since I'm not in your position, I cannot say." she said, knowing it probably wasn't what Mattimeo wanted to hear.

If that were true, Mattimeo didn't acknowledge it. Remaining silent, Tess walked over and crouched down next to Mattimeo, placed one paw on his shoulder.

"I can't do this Tess." Mattimeo finally said, reaching up to touch the fur on Tess's paw. "I'm not ready. And I don't know if I'll ever will be."

Tess already knew this, and she knew Mattimeo knew that. She watched Mattimeo's reflection in the blade of the sword, while Mattimeo did likewise.

"Is there anything I can do to make this easier?" he asked suddenly.

Tess turned to face her friend. "I think you're the only one who can answer that." she said. "But there is something I want to show you."

Taking the sword with, Mattimeo let her guide him into the Great Hall. No body was around, and the room was very silent. Mattimeo had to wonder if that was somehow done on purpose.

They stopped in front of the tapestry that lined the walls of the Great Hall. At it's start was a depiction of Martin the Warrior himself. From there, as the tapestry stretched across the large room, important points in Redwall's history were depicted. History that was constantly being added, so to tell all who see the tapestry about Redwall's past, and maybe even hint about it's future.

Mattimeo and Tess focused their attention on the depiction of Martin, sitting in the left hand corner of the tapestry.

"What do we know about Martin, Matti?" Tess asked.

"That he was a great warrior." Mattimeo answered. "And that he helped found our abbey on peaceful terms, and shortly thereafter gave up the life of a warrior."

"What else?" Tess asked.

Mattimeo turned to a portion of tapestry that hung adjacent to Martin. "He helped free Mossflower from vermin rule. And that he has passed the responsibility of defender for Redwall on down to several other beasts, like Father." He paused. "And me." he added. "Tess, where are you going with this?"

Tess pressed one claw to Mattimeo's lips, silencing him. "Matti, what's the most difficult part of these past few days for you?"

Mattimeo stared up at the tapestry, studying a depiction of a battle at Kotir, a vermin fortress that was once the symbol of an enslaved Mossflower many seasons ago. It was a moment before he answered. "The part with Father being ill, and being close to death." he said. "That, and the prospect of receiving the responsibility of warrior of Redwall from Father, should he pass on."

"It's a very difficult matter for you, isn't it, Matti?" Tess asked softly.

Mattimeo nodded.

"Do you think it was the same for Martin?" Tess asked, gesturing to the warrior's depiction on the tapestry.

Mattimeo shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, Martin was a warrior born." he said.

"Was he?" Tess asked. She asked the question in such a matter that Mattimeo didn't answer.

"Matti, when my brother became apprentice recorder, he learned a great deal about Martin's past, a lot that neither of us knew." Tess continued. "And there is one moment that we know of in Martin's life that I think will help you." she turned to the tapestry and pointed to one corner of the tapestry, next to Martin's depiction. "Tell me what that is." she requested.

"It's a rose." Mattimeo stated plainly.

"Do you know what it stands for?" Tess asked.

"No." Mattimeo admitted.

"Neither did I, until recently." Tess said. "Apparently, very early in Martin's life, before he came to Mossflower, he met a mousemaiden and it's said they were in love. So much so, that had things not happened as they did, Martin might have never come to Mossflower at all."

Mattimeo was intrigued at that prospect. "But he did leave for Mossflower." he pointed out. "So what happened?"

"There was a battle, and many were killed, Martin's love among them." Tess answered.

A silent moment fell.

"Matti, I think you have everything you need to become the next defender of Redwall." Tess continued suddenly, turning to face her friend. "But there is something standing in your way, and I think it's something more than becoming a warrior for Redwall."

Mattimeo didn't answer.

"It's you're father, isn't it?" Tess asked gently. "You're thinking that you can't live without him."

Mattimeo shook his head. "I can't. Not yet." he admitted.

"I imagine Martin felt that way himself, more than once." Tess said. "He lost several people close to him throughout his lifetime, especially when he was young. His own father among them."

Tess glanced at Mattimeo's face and saw that he understood what Tess was getting at. "Matti, you've faced the prospect of losing those close to you once yourself. Several seasons back, when you, me, and others were captured by Slagar the Cruel as slaves. You thought your father had died at one point back then, remember?"

"It's a time I try not to remember." Mattimeo responded.

"It's one I try to avoid myself." Tess admitted. "But even as early as then, as painful as the thought that your father might have been killed, you went on. If you could do it then, Matti, you can do it now."

Mattimeo smiled. "Thank you Tess, I feel a little better now." he said.

They embraced for a short moment, then stood together in front of the tapestry, studying it.

"What was the name of Martin's maiden?" Mattimeo asked.

"Laterose." Tess answered. "Of Noonvale. Or at least, that's what it says in the story."

"Can you imaging losing someone some one that important to you like that?" Mattimeo asked. "It must have been terrible for Martin for the rest of his life."

Tess thought about Mattimeo's question. "No, I couldn't." she eventually answered.

"Neither could I." Mattimeo agreed. "Life would be too difficult for me without her."

Tess looked up at Mattimeo. "'Her?'" she questioned.

"You know, I'm suddenly hungry, let's see if there is something we could eat in the kitchens." Mattimeo said, avoided the question.

Tess grinned. "I believe there are some extra rolls left over from breakfast." she said. "I'll go see if I can get some."

She left for Cavern Hole, leaving Mattimeo alone. He stared up at Martin's depiction. He hadn't lied to Tess when he said that he felt a little better, but he still felt very uneasy and full of grief over the whole prospect.

"Martin." he found himself saying. "What would you suggest I do about all of this?"

Sitting down on the cool stone floor, he stared up at Martin's figure, rubbing the pommel stone on Martin's sword, which he still held by the handle in his paw. He stared at Martin for a long while, with Martin seemingly to stare back.

Then Martin blinked.

Rasing his sword, he used it to point at Mattimeo, and spoke.

"Arise now.

Climb to the top,

Of the west wall.

Coming this way,

Is the answer..."

Mattimeo awoke to the sound of Tess's voice.

"Matti, are you alright?" She was saying while gently shaking him. "You were asleep, like you were in a trance."

Mattimeo sat up, rubbing his side where the flat of Martin's sword had been pressing into him.

"Here, maybe you're just hungry." Tess said, handing him a roll. "Here, Swayner said we could have these. He was in there washing pots again, for trying to snitch Brother Fren's tomatoes."

But Mattimeo didn't take the roll. Instead, he stood, slipping the sword through his belt. Quietly, but quickly, he exited the abbey and climbed the stairs to the top of the west wall. Tess followed, curious.

Squinting his eyes. Mattimeo scanned up and down the path below, and finally stopped, staring due south.

"Visitors at the gates!" he called out, as Tess looked at the figures arriving.

Hurrying to the gates, he helped the other creatures who had heard his shout open the main gates.

"Who goes there?" he asked, almost forgetting to ask.

"Weylan's me name." came the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Alot of random chatrter used for filling in this. Basil makes a cameo. Nothing really happens that you don't know already but it was needed.

Chapter 6

Weylan stared in awe at the beauty of Redwall Abbey. As his mother had noted when they had both left for the abbey, it had been many seasons since he had last seen it, and as such, he remembered very little about it. It was definitely bigger than he remembered, so much so it was almost intimidating.

"Welcome to Redwall." someone said in the small crowd that had gathered behind the gates to see who had arrived.

Weylan studied them, noting that there were several different species of creatures here. Besides the mice, squirrels, and otters that Weylan already knew where here, he saw voles, moles, a couple of dormice, a badger, and a tall, lanky, hare. And all of them were a cheerful group, ready to greet Weylan and Kesmin in.

"Hello and welcome!" said one mouse.

"Absolutely capital to meet you, wot!" said the hare.

"Kesmin, welcome again to our abbey." said a very eldery mouse, older than the rest.

"Abbot Mordalfus, yore still up an' kickin' eh?" Weylan's mother answered. "Well, meet me son, Weylan. It's cause of 'im that we're 'ere."

"You don't say." Mordalfus said, turning to Weylan. "So why are you two here?"

"Ask 'im." Kesmin said simply, and went off to greet other friends.

"Well, uh, you see, sir, er..." Weylan said, uncomfortable with discussing the issue with a near stranger.

"Go on, my son." Mordalfus encouraged, "I won't bite."

"Um," Weylan looked around at the faces around him. He trailed off when he saw a mouse about his age standing apart from the rest. Something seemed important about him, and Weylan started to wander in that direction when a paw stopped him.

"If you jolly well _walked _here, you must be needing some good food!" the hare said to Weylan, starting to escort him towards the main building. "And there's plenty of that here in Redwall, dontcha know!"

"But I wanted to talk to that 'un over there." Weylan objected, pointing at the mouse he had seen.

The hare looked in that direction. "Plenty of time to talk with young Matti later!" the hare said joyfully, pulling Weylan along. "Food comes first, wot-wot!"

"Now, now Basil." the badger said, stepping in their path. "The only reason you want him to come along is so you can get some food yourself."

"Constance, I shocked that you'd even think that!" the hare retorted hotly. "Just makin' sure our guests don't die of starvation!"

And with that remark he pulled a struggling Weylan away, who really wasn't hungry, and didn't want to stop to eat anyway. The hare was completely oblivious to it.

"Basil Stag Hare's the name, wot!" he was saying as they went, "Jolly well would like you to tell me everything about you while we eat, young sah! Then, when you're done, we'll switch, how about that, eh?"

Kesmin chuckled, watching the pair walk off. "Ole Basil's appetite 'asn't changed, I see." she remarked to Mordalfus, as they began to walk across the grounds.

"No, if anything, it's gotten bigger." Mordaflus admitted, chuckling himself. "Now tell me, what brings you here old friend? Your son didn't get a chance to say."

"Well, fer me, it's just to visit ole friends." Kesmin said. "Fer Weylan, there, that's another story. 'ad a dream few nights back, told 'im to look fer the answers to it 'ere."

"Is that all." Mordalfus stated thoughtfully.

"Personally, I think it's nothin' more than his imagination over workin' itself." Kesmin said, swatting a fly away from her face.

"I wouldn't say that, Kesmin, dreams can do a great deal for us, if we're willing to listen to them." Mordalfus explained. "I myself have had a great deal of such dreams in my time, some of them proving to be invaluable. I must admit, though, the timing is interesting."

"Wot do ye mean?" Kesmin asked, stopping to sniff a flower.

"You remember Matthias?"

"Oh, ye mean that friendly warrior fella." Kesmin said. "Yeah, I remember 'im."

"Well, I'm afraid he's fallen ill." Mordalfus said gravely.

Kesmin looked up. "'ow ill?" she asked.

"Very ill, I'm afraid." Mordalfus admitted. "He may not live."

"Yore jokin'!" Kesmin exclaimed. "I'm sorry, mate, but I never saw that 'un dyin' like that."

"Admittedly, neither did I." Mordalfus declared, "But it is interesting."

"And wot's that supposed to mean?" Kesmin asked.

"That it might be to our benefit to see how the two situations play out." Mordalfus answered. "And see if they are somehow connected."

* * *

"I say, chap, steady on there. If you keep eating like that, you'll get sick!"

"Speak fer yoreself ye walkin' food trap! Yore eatin' ten times faster then meself, mate."

Despite Weylan's unwillingness to follow Basil to the kitchens, he brightened up when he saw the wide selection of food there was available to him. Which was just about anything he wanted, so long it was edible. This included hotroot soup.

While the hungry hare dished up just about anything he could reach, Weylan got himself several helpings of the soup, and only the soup, despite saying that he wasn't hungry. When it came to hotroot soup, Weylan was always had room for some. It was the rate in which he ate it that surprised most who were watching, who had been used to Basil and maybe Cheek only eating so much so quickly. And that apparently perturbed the hare.

"The only reason _I'm_ eating is so much is to salvage my reputation." Basil remarked to the otter. "Gotta keep my strength up too."

"Strength that ye probably never use." Weylan remarked slyly, slurping down the remains of this sixth bowl of soup, ready to get a seventh.

"I resent that, wot!" Basil exclaimed angrily. "It takes a lot of nourishment to keep a growing hare like me goin'!"

"Basil, you're as old as Constance, you stopping growing long ago." one of the many Redwallers who had gathered to idly watch spoke.

"I resent that too!" Basil almost roared, standing. "I'll have you know that..."

"Don't, Basil, you know as well as I that it's true." another voice said from behind.

The two eaters turned to face the speaker.

"Tess, I wouldn't have believed you thought such a thing." Basil said, adopting the same hotly attitude as he did with Constance on their way in.

"Oh, shut up ye great silly beast!" Weylan said. "I 'aven't known ye for more then five minutes, and I already know it's true."

"Well, I wouldn't expect a young rip like you to think otherwise." Basil stated, "but Tess on the other hand, should know better."

"Actually we should know better than take you at you're word when it comes to food." Tess said, sitting down opposite of Weylan. "Anyway, I'm here because Brother Ben wanted your opinion about adding another row of potatoes next season after the harvest."

The hare perked up immediately at this news. "Well, why didn't you say so, wot?" he said, quickly hopping out of Cavern Hole. "I'll go see him straight away!"

Tess chuckled. "Good old Basil, always thinking with his stomach." she said to Weylan. "I had heard we had visitors, and came to see who. I'm Tess."

"I'm Weylan." the otter replied. "Pleased to meet yer, mate."

"As am I." Tess admitted. "Unfortunately, you've come at a rather sad time for some of us."

"How so?" Weylan asked.

"A friend of mine's father is ill, and he might not live." Tess said, sadly.

Weylan set down his spoon suddenly. He didn't feel like eating now. "I'm sorry to 'ear that mate." he said apologetically. "But maybe you can 'elp me. I came 'ere cause I was instructed to do so."

"By who and for what reason?" Tess asked.

"Well, I dunno who, really." Weylan admitted. "I, er, dreamt it. But I was told that if I wanted the reward, I was to come 'ere, to Redwall. And well, 'ere I am."

"Do you know what this award is?" Tess asked, interested.

"No." Weylan said. "An' it annoys me. But I do know that now I'm 'ere, I'll find out."

Tess was thinking hard. "Follow me for a moment." she requested, standing.

Weylan followed her into the Great Hall, and they stopped under a tapestry. "Was it him that told you to come here in your dream?" Tess asked, pointing at a warrior mouse.

"Oh, no is wasn't, see." Weylan quickly explained, "It was an otter, like me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tess said, feeling embarrassed. "I just thought...see, when it comes to important talk about Redwall, Martin here is usually the messenger, and like the otter in you're dream, he tells us things we need to know occasionally through dreams."

"I see." Weylan said, placing his hand on the delicately woven fabric. "Kind of guardian over Redwall, eh?"

"One could say it like that, yes." Tess explained. "He's a very important figure to us."

"I can see that." Weylan said, studying the rest of the tapestry. The warrior mouse popped up several more times on it, only not quite as big and important.

It was then that something caught Weylan's eye. On the opposite wall was another tapestry, this one looking newer. Again the warrior mouse was depicted on it, but with him was another mouse, who looked quite similar. Both were in full armor and held their swords at rest, with the point facing downward. They both had their heads turned to face each other. What caught Weylan's attention was what had been sown onto the swords. On the other mouse's swords, the words "I Matthias" could be seen. On Martin's was "I Am That Is."

"Wot's this?" Weylan asked Tess, touching the letters.

"Oh, this." Tess said. "This is a fairly new portion of tapestry. See, it's used to symbolize major points in our history."

"So wot does this part symbolize?" Weylan asked.

"For a time, Martin's great sword was lost to us, but recently, within my lifetime, in fact, it was recovered again, and used to defeat an enemy." Tess explained in brief. "The figure to the left is Martin, and the one to the right is a mouse named Matthias. The whole depiction symbolizes the responsibility of being warrior of Redwall being passed on from Martin to Matthias."

"Wot does 'I Am That Is' mean?" the otter asked next, tracing his claw along the letters of the phrase, sown onto the tapestry.

"It was part of a message for Matthias." Tess explained, stepping up next to Weylan. "Reshuffle some of the letters in that phrase and it spells 'I Matthias.' It was Martin's way of telling Matthias what to do, while trying to keep it secret too."

"So Matthias's the one I'm lookin' fer." Weylan said to himself, quietly. "Can I see him?"

Tess paused for a moment. "Weylan," she began, her voice slightly strained. "Matthias is the one who is ill."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At first, Weylan wasn't sure how to react. "Ill?" he repeated, slightly surprised. "Wotcha mean 'e's ill, mate?"

"That's what I mean, he's ill, and may not live." Tess answered slowly.

Disappointment and frustration rushed through the otter, who stared down at his feet. "Can't I still see 'im?" he asked.

Tess shook her head. "He's very contagious." she explained. "Letting you see him would risk spreading the disease to others. And even if he wasn't contagious, he's in no shape to answer whatever questions you might have."

Weylan ran one paw over the portion of tapestry again, then rested his head against it. "Came all this way fer nothin' I guess." he remarked.

"Don't give up yet." Tess encouraged, lifting Weylan's head with one paw. "Maybe I can help."

"Oh, no, the dream was very specific." Weylan said, "It said that if I wanted the reward, I 'ad to come to Redwall, and find 'I Am That Is's' son, then..."

"Son?" Tess interrupted suddenly. "You hadn't said anything about a son before now!"

"Wot, does 'e 'ave un?" Weylan asked, referring to Matthias.

"Yes, and it seems to me that he's the one who can help you." Tess answered.

* * *

Toka's horde was on the move again. Mokeet watched it go from the inside of his cage half-heartedly. He knew two things. They were getting closer to the treasure Toka was so bent in finding, and that they were getting closer to Redwall, which Toka was even more bent on taking over than he was in finding the treasure now.

Mokeet knew that Redwall had withstood vermin attacks numerous before over the seasons, and had only fallen into vermin hands maybe once or twice, all of those times being very, very, short lived. But Mokeet knew that Toka's horde wasn't your average vermin horde, and was possibly much more trained in combat than any of the other hordes Redwall has faced before now.

Unfortunately, Toka now knew all of this.

As the otter saw it, Mokeet didn't have much choice but to tell Toka all he knew about Redwall. If he didn't, he'd get killed. Not that it wasn't better for Mokeet that way, he rather be dead than help prisoner like this, but he knew that if he died, Toka would find another otter and put the poor beast through had Mokeet had to endure. And Mokeet didn't want to be the one that brought that fate on anyone. So now Toka now knew what his advantages over Redwall's were and even saw one advantage that Mokeet had missed.

The element of surprise.

Except for the scouting party of shrews Toka's horde had slain, the group hadn't ran into anymore natives. While Mokeet considered that good luck for the natives, he knew that until the shrew tribe found their dead scouting party, word of Toka's presence in Mossflower wouldn't be reaching Redwall anytime soon, meaning that the abbey inhabitants would have no warning.

Not surprisingly, this didn't make Mokeet feel any better.

Around mid afternoon, the horde stopped to set up camp and have lunch, Toka feeling that they had made good progress enough to have a break from marching. While the majority of the group settled down to eat, and Mokeet was brought his usual measly scraps, scouts were sent out to examine the land ahead of them. Noting the lush growth, Mokeet himself guessed there was a source of water nearby, probably in the form of a pond.

After being gone for a few hours, the scouts returned with word of having found just that. But they also found something else. A dwelling.

Toka and a group of about six others went and raided the dwelling. They were gone for several hours, but occasionally one would return with an armload of items that interested the horde and were deposited in a pile near Mokeet's cage. From there, the otter was able to study the items, to get an idea of what or who had them.

His final conclusion was that the items once belonged to a small family of river otters. Mokeet shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to that family.

He got to find out when one of the raiding party was sent to get Mokeet and bring him to Toka for questioning. This surprised Mokeet, because Toka usually left his prisoners out of the loop when it came to raids like these. He'd only bring it up if he felt that Mokeet could tell him something in relation to what he got out of that raid.

That had to be true now, which made Mokeet wonder what it was that Toka had found.

The dwelling in question happened to be a moss covered cave next to a small pond. Toka's beasts were moving in and out of that cave, depositing the remaining things they found in two piles. One was things that could be used as fire wood. The other was all metal, that could be melted down to make weapons and other war devices. There was a fair amount of both, which surprised Mokeet, because he was sure that the dwelling wasn't too incredibly big.

Toka was down in the cave itself, supervising the raid. There wasn't much left that interested Toka apparently, for everything was simply just being chucked around. Mokeet assumed that they were in the final stages of the raid, and were simply looking for anything that might have been overlooked.

"Mokeet." Toka said when he saw his prisoner get deposited at his feet. "How are you doing, mate?"

"I ain't yore mate." Mokeet reminded Toka. As usual, Toka ignored this statement.

"Quite a successful raid, don't you think?" he asked calmly, surveying the destruction before him.

"That's a matter of opinion, I suppose." Mokeet commented. "I'm assumin' ye didn't find nothin' in the way of inhabitants, though."

The otter hadn't seen any dead bodies lying around, so unless they had been ditched into the pond, the cave had been...

"Deserted." Toka said, frustrated. "Ruins part of the fun, you know."

"Not really." Mokeet sighed.

"I did find something that interested me though." Toka admitted, pulling something off a shelf, "Of course, in the end, it'll probably end up being used as firewood, but it's the information that counts."

He held up a wooden sign. Hand carved into the delicately painted wood were two names, probably the names of the inhabitants of the dwelling. They read, "Kesmin" and "Weylan."

"Do you know these two?" Toka asked.

Mokeet stared at the words for a long moment before finally opening his mouth to speak, but Toka cut him off quickly.

"Lie to me, and you're dead." he threatened.

Mokeet gulped, and took one last glance at the names on the sign. "Aye." he answered, "I know 'em."

* * *

Mattimeo looked at himself staring back in the mirror's reflection. He was dressed in his father's battle armor, and had put it on long enough to see what it felt like to wear it. Now he knew. It didn't seem right. It should be his father in this armor, not him. Mattimeo even _looked_ like his father in this battle armor, and that only added to the injury Mattimeo felt just wearing it.

Sighing, he pulled the armor off. It wasn't going to be easy getting through this. He wished there was something that would take his mind off all of this.

And as usual, it came in the form of Tess.

"Matti!" she exclaimed, running in just as Mattimeo finished slipping his tunic back on. "Come with me!"

Puzzled, the mouse looked his friend over. She was out breath, like she had just ran across Mossflower to get here. As Mattimeo stepped towards her, he saw that her fur was damp with sweat.

"What is it?" he asked as Tess made sure he was following and ran off again.

"It's important!" she said as she ran and Mattimeo jogged to keep up, exiting the gatehouse cottage. "Weylan will explain it all."

"Weylan?" Mattimeo repeated as they raced across the grounds, "The otter that's visiting?"

"Yes!" Tess exclaimed exasperated, pulling open the door leading into the Great Hall.

No one was there. Mattimeo was about to ask what this was all about, but was cut off when Tess's paw grabbed his and dragged him across the massive room and down the stairs into Cavern Hole.

Weylan sat at the table, swirling his spoon in a bowl of hotroot soup, not eating it. He glanced up as Tess approached, eyeing both mice.

"Wot's all this?" he asked, seeming to be as much in the dark about this as Mattimeo.

"Weylan," Tess began breathlessly. "Meet I Am That Is's son."

Now Mattimeo was really lost, but it all seemed to come together for Weylan, who's face brightened with comprehension.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Mattimeo begged.

"Er, well, okay, we'll start at the beginnin'" Weylan stated. "'ello, I'm Weylan."

"I know _that_." Mattimeo said annoyed, before turning to his companion. "Tess, I'm really not in the mood for games."

"But this isn't a game, Matti." Tess said. "Explain your dream to him, Weylan."

"Er, okay." Weylan began hesitantly. "Well, see, a few nights back, I 'ad a dream, where I was on this 'ill with an otter, older than me. He told me this riddle: 'He who seeks the award, and claim it as 'is, an abbey he must face towards. There, seek I am that is. 'is son will guide the way.'"

Mattimeo looked at the otter oddly. "Is that why you're here?" he asked.

Weylan nodded. "And yore 'im, right?" he asked. "I Am That Is's son."

"Yes." Mattimeo began slowly. "But I don't know anything about a reward."

Weylan looked disappointed. "I don't get it then." he said, annoyed. "Yore supposed to guide me to this award, wotever it is."

"Maybe not." Tess said. "Maybe you're just looking at the riddle wrong."

"How so, Tess?" Mattimeo asked, as he helped her sit down at the table on the other side of Weylan, before sitting down himself.

"Weylan's dream said that you're supposed to guide the way." said Tess, "But the dream didn't say that the way would take you to the riddle."

"Well, whatever the case, it's clear that there's more we need to figure out about this riddle before we do anything." Mattimeo stated. "We can't just race into this. Unfortunately, there really isn't much this riddle tells us."

"But there's more!" Weylan suddenly exclaimed, remembering his dream just last night. "I had another dream, and while it went the same way, but the riddle was different!"

"What did it say?" Tess asked.

"Well, um, let's see." Weylan said, struggling to remember. "'Heed my warning, trouble is coming. To the north, the heir will be disruptive. To the south, a friend will be captive. Both must be resolved, for the award to be procured.'"

"Well that clears a few things up." Mattimeo commented. "These events you're referring to have to happen first, before you can get this reward."

"But wot are they?" Weylan asked.

"The first one is pretty clear to me." Tess said. "'To the north, the heir will be disruptive.' Weylan, you were coming from the south at the time, so when the riddle says 'to the north', it's referring to here at Redwall. Now, who do we know who's a heir to something here?"

"Me." Mattimeo replied automatically. "I'm the heir to Martin's sword and next to take the role as warrior of Redwall."

"An' that's gotten disrupted slightly, 'asn't it?" Weylan asked. "I mean, yore father's ill, and might die, sorry about that by the way, but that's gonna force all of that stuff comin' to ye sooner than ye thought."

"He's right, Matti." Tess said, "We were discussing this just earlier today."

Mattimeo remained silent, and didn't answer.

"So wot about the south?" Weylan asked. "The riddle says a friend bein' 'eld captive is comin' this way."

"How do you know they're coming here?" Tess asked.

"Cause, the riddle says that trouble is comin'." Weylan explained. "Seems to me that anybody holdin' somethin' captive is trouble."

"But there's nothing in the south but desert land." Mattimeo said suddenly. "Past Mossflower, any life that might travel this way is all but non-existent."

There was a long pause.

"Ye sure about that mate?" Weylan asked slowly. "These riddles I've been gettin' haven't lied yet..."


	8. Chapter 8

Mattimeo and Weylan chat. Weylan's family history is discussed.

Chapter 8

When Kesmin went in for the night, she wandered around Redwall, wondering where her son had gotten to. It didn't take her long. He, Mattimeo, and Tess were all still gathered in Cavern Hole, probably still searching for answers to Weylan's riddles.

Only at some point, they had all fallen asleep.

Tess had stretched herself across the table's bench, curling into a ball, using both paws as a pillow. Mattimeo had stretched out on top of her, his arms dangling at either side of her, tail lazily shifting from side to side. Weylan, sitting on the opposite side of the table from the two mice, was still sitting up, his head resting his paws, and were the only thing keeping his head from falling on to the tabletop.

Kesmin, naturally being the mother she is, thought the whole scene was cute and left the three alone, wandering off to the upper dormitories, where the abbot said he would find a room for her to spend the night in.

* * *

Weylan was on the hill again. Recognizing where he was instantly, the otter raced to the top of the hill where he knew the adult otter stood waiting for him. Sure enough, the familiar, but unknown otter stood where he always stood. Weylan waited for the otter to start speaking another riddle like he had in the past two dreams.

Only this time, the otter did nothing, except stare at Weylan, and calmly pull a dagger from his belt, raising it in front of his face. After having held it there for a moment, the otter returned it to his belt and then bent down to lift the flat stone to revel the tunnel underneath.

Weylan peered inside and saw the flight of stairs again, and dropped himself onto the top most step. Calmly, he journeyed down them a short distance until the stairs abruptly stopped and lead into an underground chamber. It didn't seem very big, but most of the room was hidden in a thick darkness, so it was impossible to tell for sure without more light.

Weylan looked around for one, and finally spied an old lantern sitting abandoned on a stone shelf. Quickly he reached for it...

...And woke up to something cold splashing his face. Sitting up and rubbing the liquid off his face, he realized his head had slipped out of his paws and into the forgotten bowl of hotroot soup from the previous night.

Sneezing, Weylan also realized that getting hotroot pepper up your nose wasn't a good idea. Standing up, he wondered where he could go to wash up. Trying to hold down a sneezing fit, the young otter looked around for somebeast to ask, but the only other creatures in the room were Tess and Mattimeo, and they were both sound asleep, although Mattimeo was showing signs of stirring.

Not being able to wait, Weylan ran outside, remembering seeing a large pond by the abbey orchards the day before. Dawn was just breaking on the horizon as Weylan quickly washed the pepper from his nose. Having completed that task, Weylan looked around at his surroundings, studying the beautiful architecture of Redwall as it shone in the early morning light. No one else was around, and were probably all still asleep.

Weylan wondered what the view was like from on top one of the four walls enclosing Redwall looked like, and saw a set of stairs on the other side of the pond from him. Diving into the pond and swimming to the other side as a shortcut, he climbed those stairs.

He was greeted with a very breathtaking view of the sun peaking over the top of Mossflower woods, glowing like an oversized lantern. Basking his face in the warm glow, Weylan leaned on the wall edge, taking it all in.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind the otter.

Turning, Weylan saw that Mattimeo had followed him up onto the wall.

"Yeah, tis a pretty sight, alright." Weylan admitted, as Mattimeo came to stand next to him.

"I often come up here to just see the view and to think." the mouse went on to say. "Although I haven't been doing it often the past few days because of all that's happened."

He trailed off, leaving an awkward silence. Weylan could see that Mattimeo was thinking of his ill father.

"Yore father means a lot to ye, doesn't he?" he was Mattimeo calmly.

Mattimeo nodded. "I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for what he's done for not only me, but everyone here at Redwall." he said. "In fact, Redwall probably would've long fallen into vermin hands was he not around."

"Right, he's a warrior by nature." Weylan said, understanding. "Never really was a warrior meself. Rather just attack only in self-defense, which, lucky fer me, 'asn't 'appened much. But mum says me dad was very much a warrior."

Mattimeo studied Weylan's face. "Tell me a little bit about your father, seeing that you already know lots about mine."

Weylan sighed. "Ain't much to tell really." he explained, "Never really knew 'im, see. Wot I do know is that his family line traces back to a 'olt Lesbrin somewheres up north. When me dad was young, the 'olt went off sailing out in the great sea, while me Dad stayed behind, fer wot reasons, he never said. Long story short, the group never came back, leaving just me dad by 'imself."

Mattimeo was intrigued. "What did he do?"

"Went looking fer 'em, naturally." Weylan explained. "Met a sea otter with a boat an' became friends, and together they went looking for me dad's family, only to come up empty. Me dad didn't want to give up, but his friend the sea otter convinced 'im to. So he wandered down 'ere in Mossflower where he met me mum, and later 'ad me."

"What happened to him?" Mattimeo asked.

"Dunno fer sure." Weylan admitted. "When I was still a babe, so says me mum, he went back to visit his sea otter friend, but never came back. Mum thought he might 'ave decided to go lookin' fer his family again and got lost at sea. Personally, I think some vermin found 'im, but there's no way to really know."

Mattimeo grimaced sympathetically. "Must be hard for you." he commented.

Weylan shook his head. "Admittedly, not really." he said. "I mean, 'ow can ye miss someone ye never met? I do wonder sometimes wot life might 'ave been like 'ad he not gone missin', though."

"What do you think it would've been like?" Mattimeo asked, curious.

"Probably would've been the exact same, except I had a dad to look after me." Weylan stated simply. "Not like me life would've turned drastically fer the worse without 'im like yers would be."

Mattimeo sighed, staring out at the leafy tops of Mossflower woods. "I'm worried it might happen anyway if he does...die." it was clear the thought worried him greatly.

Weylan didn't understand. "Seems to me you've got everythin' under control." he said, "I mean, when he's dies, ye take his place. Simple 'eir to the throne stuff."

"Or in this case, heir to the sword." Mattimeo stated. "But that's just it, Weylan. I _can't_ take his place! I just can't do that!"

Weylan shrugged. "Course ye can." he said simply.

Mattimeo stared at the otter for a moment. "I can't say I share you're confidence in the matter."

"Tis simple mate." Weylan explained. "If it's yore father that wants ye to take his place, then ye can do it. Get it?"

"No."

"Okay, let me explain it this way then. Liddle while ago, me mum left, leavin' me in charge of the dwellin' for a few days. Ferget where she was headin' I think to get some 'erbs or somethin' but she had to journey fer a few days into the woods to get it. Anyway, I didn't think I could do it, and told her so. Her response was that she wouldn't leave me to do anythin' if she didn't think I could do it. Then she left. Turned out that everythin' went fine, and I learned somethin' important too. Parents know their liddle 'uns better than the liddle 'uns know themselves, and the parents know exactly wot the liddle 'un can or cannot do."

"But this isn't about a simple thing of looking after a home!" Mattimeo objected, thinking that Weylan didn't understand the seriousness of the issue he faced.

"Course it ain't, mate." Weylan agreed. "But it still applies. Would yer dad really leave ye with so much responsibility if he didn't think ye could do it?"

Mattimeo realized he had no answer to that question.

"Think about it, mate." Weylan encouraged, looking back out at the rising sun. "You'd probably be surprised by the answer."

They fell silent, Mattimeo thinking over what the otter had said. At one point, Weylan had left, but returned a moment later with two freshly picked apples, one of which he offered to Mattimeo, who gratefully accepted it.

By this point the sun had cleared the horizon, and it's light, instead of glaring in their vision, now shown downward to light up the heavily used path that lead to Redwall and beyond. Weylan studied it, finding it funny that it looked like a mere line of dirt from here as compared to the great and wide path he had seen it as the day before. His eyes began to follow the path northward.

Suddenly he stiffened, straightening his back, his eyes squinting at something.

Mattimeo couldn't but notice. "What is it?" he asked after swallowing a bite of apple.

"Somethin's comin' this way, mate."

"What?"

Mattimeo followed Weylan's line of vision and squinted at a some movement that was definitely coming towards Redwall, and quickly.

"Wot do ye think it is, mate?" Weylan asked, having given up trying to figure out what it was.

But Mattimeo hadn't. And his answer came in the form of a yell.

"Vermin!"

Moments later, the sky rained arrows...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Knottail was amazed at the beauty the abbey had, and how well it seemed to fit in with the rest of the country, like it had grown there along with the rest of the forest. But there wasn't time to stop and admire the building, and Knottail and Grim knew that. The horde had been on double watch since the abbey had been spotted, and the moment to attack was almost at hand.

Toka wanted a quiet, but quick approach, until they reached the walls and could use them as a form of shelter should attack from the inhabitants start up, then use grappling hooks and ropes to scale over the walls and infiltrate the abbey itself. A simple enough plan, and a practical one at that, seeing that they were attacking so very early in the morning. Toka was counting on all of the inhabitants in the abbey to be asleep.

But that changed when a yell rang out from within the abbey, and Knottail saw that the culprits were two creatures standing on the nearest wall. Who or what kind of beast they were, didn't matter. But knowing that the plan was no longer useable, Toka cursed, then turned to his archers and ordered them to fire upon the beasts on the wall.

Grim tapped Knottail on the shoulder and motioned something to him.

"That's right, so much fer the element of surprise." Knottail replied in full agreement with Grim.

After a long period in which Toka paced back and forth in the lead of the horde, cursing his luck, he finally motioned for the archers to stop for a moment, probably to see if they had gotten their targets. But there didn't seem to be anyone on the wall anymore. Toka didn't like it and ordered another volley of arrows to be shot over the wall, just in case.

No sooner than the arrows were in the air, the abbey's twin bells began tolling out the alarm.

Toka was enraged, and everybeast in the horde kept their distance while their leader thought up a new plan. Knottail watched from where he stood somewhere in the middle of the horde. Beside him, Grim pulled out a bow and arrow and fired it off at one of the toling bells. It ricocheted off the edge and downward, into the bell tower itself. A moment later, Grim repeated the action.

Knottail saw what he was trying to do. He was trying to, at the very least, ward off whoever was ringing the bells, by sending arrows directly into the bell tower. The tactic apparently worked, for new tolls in the bell weren't ringing out, and eventually the bells fell silent.

By this point, Toka decided to salvage what of their original plan there was, and motioned for the horde to press themselves against the eastern wall, where they couldn't get attacked. Hoping that it would be a moment before the inhabitants in the abbey could get their forces together, Toka signaled for the grappling hooks.

Pressing himself against the red stone, Knottail pulled out one such hook and rope, and with skilled practice, chucked it upward to the walltop. He was rewarded with the sound of clanking metal against stone and the rope going taunt. Immediately, the horde began to scale up the rope as well as up two others that had been secured.

At the top, battle began to rage as the abbey's forces finally arrived. By this point, about half of the horde was up on the wall. Toka, still on the ground, made his way over to Knottail and Grim, who were also still on the ground.

"Time to get going on the infiltration." he said to them. "You know what to do?"

Knottail and Grim both nodded silently, and they both climbed up the rope after their fellow hordebeasts. At the top, both drew their weapons and began to fight their way through the battle until they found a set of stairs leading downward. Quickly they scaled down them, and pressed themselves into the shadows, almost vanishing from sight to those around them.

Grim motioned to Knottail, pointing at the gate ahead of them. Knottail nodded, and quietly they made their way forward, weapons ready should they need them. They weren't. And they only made it that much easier for them to open the gates and let the rest of Toka's horde inside the walls...

* * *

Mattimeo drew Martin's sword from it's scabbard, holding up in his paws.

"Yore not thinkin' about goin' out there and attackin', are ye?" Weylan asked, curious.

"If I have to," Mattimeo began, "I will."

"Then I'm joinin' ye, mate." Weylan stated, pulling out his sling and loading it.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Mattimeo said, as they made their way tot eh doors leading out of the bell tower. "This isn't you're battle."

"Course it is!" Weylan exclaimed. "'To the south, a friend will be captive,' remember? We agreed that could only mean trouble, and well, 'ere it is."

"Who's to say that these vermin are from the south?" Mattimeo asked.

"They came from that direction to get 'ere." Weylan pointed out, "That's good enough fer me."

Mattimeo slowly pushed the door open, peaking out at the battle going on outside. "You sure you want to do this, Weylan?" he asked one last time. "If you get killed, you won't be able to find that reward of yours."

"Aye, but it you die, 'ow do ye expect me to find it?" Weylan pointed out, "According to me dreams, yore supposed to help me find it."

Mattimeo frowned. "This isn't exactly the time to be discussing this." he stated.

"True." Weylan admitted. "So I'll just watch yore back, if ye don't mind."

Mattimeo gave one last grin, then they both threw the door open and charged.

The attacking horde had forced the Redwallers backwards off the wall, and from there, they were slowly retreating, outnumbered. Mattimeo and Weylan were about to join the group, but then Mattimeo paused, stopping Weylan, spying two weasels who were in the process of opening the gates.

Weylan twirled his sling and let the stone fly. It hit the smaller of the two weasels, dropping him. the other drew his weapon and charged Mattimeo, who was closest. The mouse quickly deflected the attack with his sword, then swung the blade at the weasel's feet. The weasel blocked the attack as well, and went for Mattimeo's head, only to again get blocked by the blade of the mouse's sword.

This continued on for several moments. Weylan tried to send off another sling stone at the offending weasel, but couldn't get a good shot. Mattimeo kept getting in the way. It was then that he heard thumping at the gates, and turned to see that the weasels had managed to unlock the gates, but not open them. The horde on the other side where now trying to push them open from their side.

Instinctively, the otter grabbed the weasel he had knocked out and began to drag him towards the main abbey building.

"They're comin' in!" Weylan shouted to Mattimeo.

Mattimeo blocked another swipe at his head from the weasel and chanced a glance at the gates, now swinging open to admit the rest of the horde. Using all of his strength, he flung the attacking vermin off of him and turned and ran after Weylan.

"Retreat!" they were both shouting, "Retreat! They're coming in!"

The other Redwallers obeyed, slowly began retreating backwards as both halves of the horde joined forces, now out-numbering the Redwallers.

Weylan and Mattimeo were the first to reach the doors leading into the Great Hall and pushed them open to admit themselves and others. It was only then that Mattimeo noticed the weasel that Weylan had dragged in with them, still unconscious.

"Who's that?" he asked the otter as Redwallers streamed into the hall.

"Our prisoner, mate." Weylan answered, giving Mattimeo a sly grin.

The rest of the Redwallers finally were admitted into the building, and the doors were promptly closed on the charging horde, trying to get inside as well. The tables from Cavern Hole were brought in and used to barricade the doors and stained glass windows in the hall, while Weylan and Mattimeo disarmed their prisoner and tied him to a nearby column.

The horde outside attempted to shoot arrows through the abbey's many windows, but they were all quickly blocked off. For the first time since the battle began, a certain amount of silence fell, while the Redwallers let it sink in just exactly what happened, while the wounded was being treated.

Mattimeo stared into the blade of Martin's sword. "That felt odd." he said simply after spending a moment dwelling on the battle that had taken place. "I thought that by fighting back like that would've felt, well, scary. And it did, at first." noting Weylan's side glance, "But when that vermin charged me to attack, everything suddenly felt, well, natural."

"That'd be the warrior in ye, showin' it's face." Weylan explained. "I don't 'ave that. Just between you and me, mate, but I'm scared witless."

Mattimeo grinned slightly. "And yet you knew exactly what to do. You knew it was time to retreat, and you even stopped and grabbed a prisoner. I wouldn't had thought of any of that until you brought it to my attention."

"Well, I wouldn't expect ye to, seein' that you were busy battlin' a big ugly rat." Weylan replied.

"Actually, it was weasel, dontcha know." said, Basil, bounding up to them. "I saw the whole thing. Good show, both of you. Really knew what to do, wot?"

Mattimeo grinned, slightly embarrassed, but didn't answer, and neither did Weylan.

"Anyway, I cam over here to report to young Matti here that casualties are remarkably light, and no one was killed." Basil went on, sitting down on the stone floor next to them. "All the windows and doors leading into the abbey have been closed and barricaded."

"Not that this isn't good news, Basil." Mattimeo said, "But, why are you telling me all this?"

"Well, seeing that you're currently the only most experienced warrior of Redwall that is fit for combat we've got, that kind of puts you in charge of the attacks, counterattacks, and all of that." Basil replied.

"Me?" Mattimeo said, clearly surprised.

"Yes, you." Basil answered. "So I suppose I should be askin' you what you want us to do next?"

Mattimeo stared at Basil for a moment, then turned to look at Weylan, who grinned.

"Me thinks that they think you can do it, matey." he answered Mattimeo's silent question.

"Okay then." Mattimeo said, accepting the responsibility, "For now, let's just put a few archers up at some of the windows, spots were they can easily see the vermin outside and attack them should they do anything to threaten us. Then, Basil, get together a council of war, and then we'll discuss what has happened, and what we do next."

The hare nodded, then marched off to carry out Mattimeo's bidding.

Mattimeo looked slightly taken aback by it. "I've never really had to do this much before." he said to Weylan, "But already it seems easier than I thought it to be." he paused for a moment. "Maybe I really can do this."

"Do ye think yore father would've given ye that responsibility if ye couldn't?" Weylan asked, giving Mattimeo a comforting smile, who returned it.

"Attention, inhabitants of Redwall!" a voice suddenly rang out from outside. "I want to talk with you!"

Mattimeo picked up the sword of Martin and climbed up onto a ledge next to stained glass window, peering out a space in the barricade. Weylan silently followed.

"Yes?" Mattimeo called out to the voice, studying the horde that stood waiting outside.

"With whom am I speaking?" the voice outside asked.

"Mattimeo of Redwall."

"Ah yes, the warrior's son." the voice went on to say. "I know a fair bit about you."

Mattimeo looked at Weylan in surprise.

"So where's the warrior himself? The one called Matthias?" the voice continued on.

Mattimeo bit his lip, thinking. "He's in a council of war at the moment, trying to decide how to best defeat you." he lied.

"It'll be in vain." the voice answered.

Mattimeo frowned. "With whom am _I_ speaking, if I may ask?"

"I am Toka!" came the answer. "Leader of this horde! I'm not one who likes long talks, so I'll get right to the point. I want your abbey."

"Not like he didn't make that clear already." Weylan mumbled.

"Well, I'll get right to the point as well!" Mattimeo called out. "You can't have it!"

"Then it'll be your own grave that you're digging, mouse." Toka responded.

Again, Weylan and Mattimeo looked at each other in surprise.

"He sure knows a lot about ye, mate." Weylan noted.

"How do you know so much about us, yet I can't seem to recall ever hearing about you?" Mattimeo asked the vermin leader.

"We're not from around these parts, as I'm sure you've already determined." Toka answered.

"So how do you know so much about Redwall?"

"I have my sources." Toka answered. "Mokeet, for instance."

"Who's Mokeet?"

Toka didn't answer, but one of the horde stepped out and threw an under cared for otter onto the ground, clearly having been a prisoner of the horde for a long time.

Weylan squinted at the otter. "'ave you ever seen 'im before?" he asked Mattimeo.

The mouse shook his head no. "I'm guessing Toka found him on his way here, from wherever he came from."

"Which is to the south." Weylan added.

"We don't know that." Mattimeo objected.

"I've said my bit!" Toka suddenly interrupted. "Anything else you have to ask, Mattimeo of Redwall?"

"One thing." Mattimeo answered. "Where are you from?"

"The south." Toka answered immediately. "Straight south." then he fell silent.

Mattimeo climbed down from his perch, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I told yeh!" Weylan exclaimed. "This is wot me dreams 'ave been warning me about."

"But it doesn't make any sense." Mattimeo stated, "There's nothing to the south."

"Ye don't know 'ow far south he came from though." Weylan pointed out.

"No, but we know he came from outside Mossflower, and there's nothing to the south of Mossflower but barren lands. I know, because I've been there." Mattimeo said.

"Maybe he's from the coast." Weylan suggested.

"No, the coast would be to the south_east_." Mattimeo said, rubbing his head in thought. "Toka stated that he's from straight south." he paused. "There's nothing to the south of here." he insisted. "Except for..."

He stopped. Weylan looked at him expectantly. "Go on," he prompted, "Except fer wot?"

Mattimeo looked blankly at the otter for a moment before answering.

"Loamhedge."


	10. Chapter 10

Betcha didn't see this coming... ;)

Chapter 10

Knottail awoke slowly. His head was tilted backwards so that he looked upwards. He saw nothing but a red sandstone ceiling, hanging several feet above him. slowly, he brought his head downward. The ceiling arched downward to form a wall, with towering stained glass windows depicting figures upon them. Knottail realized that he was inside Redwall itself now. Finally, he brought his head level with the rest of him, and saw that three beasts stood in front of him, watching the weasel intently.

One, was a tall otter, young in age, and eyed Knottail carefully, a loaded sling dangling from his folded paws, ready to use if needed. The second was a young mouse, armed with a sword, with his paws and head resting on the pommel stone of the sword, with the sword's tip pointed downward at the floor. Like the otter, he eyed Knottail closely, ready to act if need be.

The third was another mouse, this one a female, and was the only one unarmed. She was slightly younger than the other mouse, and seemed apprehensive about Knottail's presence. She held in her paws a tray of food, making Knottail realize just how hungry he was. He absentmindedly reached out with one paw to take a piece of cheese from the tray, but then realized for the first time that he was tightly bound to a stone column, unable to move anything but his tail.

Knottail, being the trained warrior he was, had a knife conveniently placed for him to reach should he ever get tied up like this, but was dismayed to find that it had been taken from him. He looked at his captors, and decided that he didn't like his predicament, and tried to break free of his bonds.

"It's no use, mate." the otter said, seeing Knottail struggle. "We've got ye tied up pretty tight. Yore like a freshwater shrimp against an otter. No chance of escapin'."

Knottail quickly found this out for himself.

The mouse with the sword glared at the weasel. "You are our prisoner." he stated plainly. "But we might let you go if you tell us all you know about Toka and his horde."

Knottail couldn't help but ask, "'Might?'"

"It'll depend on how willing Toka is to trade you for whatever we might want." the mouse answered.

Knottail considered his options for a moment. "I'm Knottail, fifth rank, archer and sword wielder in Toka's horde."

The three waited for the weasel to say more but Knottail remained silent.

"Well, looks like he might need some convincing to tell us more." the mouse said, lifting his sword. He gently prodded Knottail with the tip of the sword's blade. "What do you think I should cut off first, my friend?" he asked the otter, idly. "His ear?"

The otter noted Knottail's look of surprise and suppressed a grin. "I was actually thinkin' about ye choppin' off 'is tail." he answered the mouse's question. "I've 'eard that a vermin losin' 'is tail in battle is a source of great shame and embarrassment."

The mouse rubbed his chin, contemplating that.

"You won't really chop off my tail." Knottail stated, semi-confidently. "You woodlanders wouldn't have the heart."

"Really?" the mouse asked. "We'll see about that. Weylan, if you'll do the honors."

The otter named Weylan bent down and grabbed Knottail's tail, holding it still. The mouse looked the tail up and down, the blade of the sword hovering over it.

"Where do you think I should cut it off at?" the mouse asked next.

"I'd say cut the whole tail off, right at the base, mate." Weylan answered.

The mouse nodded and lined up his blade.

"Might want to look away, Tess." Weylan said to the other mouse. "This won't be pretty."

The mouse named Tess nodded and turned away. The mouse with the sword brought it up over his head. Knottail began to tremble, beads of sweat forming on his brow. Then, without warning, the mouse swung the sword downward.

"Wait! WAIT!" Knottail called out. "I'll tell you everything!"

The sword stopped a hair's-breadth away from his tail. Weylan released the vermin's tail and leaned against the column Knottail was tied to.

"Go on, mate." he coaxed. "We're listenin'."

* * *

Toka's horde was being kept busy, building some kind of wooden apparatus that he seemed confident would help him conquer Redwall, and Mokeet was smart enough to not doubt that possibility. He watched the horde build the contraption in the abbey's orchards from his cage, curious as to what it was, how it worked, and whether or not the abbey would have anyway to defend itself against it. 

His pondering was interrupted when he was pulled from his cage, paws bond, and dragged off to the gatehouse cottage, where Toka was staying. To his surprise, he found that the interior of the gatehouse had been left all but undisturbed, a trait very uncharacteristic of the horde, but then told himself that if Toka wanted to make the abbey his new home, he'd want to leave it intact as much as was possible.

Toka was in the gatehouse himself, flipping through Redwall's record books, his afternoon meal sitting on a desk beside him, untouched. Mokeet was flopped down before him, as usual. Toka looked his captive over for a few moments, then did something unexpected. He shooed the guards out of the room. The guards, always trusting Toka's judgement, left with no complaint.

Setting aside the record book, he grinned at Mokeet. "So, mate, what do you think about day one of my little invasion?" he asked, seeming to be genuinely interested in Mokeet's opinion.

So Mokeet gave it to him. "I think that Redwall stands a pretty good chance against ye."

The ferret sighed, standing up. "Admittedly, you're right." he said, agreeing with Mokeet for probably the first and only time ever. "I did underestimate their fighting abilities slightly. But only slightly, mind you. I was still able to get into their grounds and force them into a state of siege. Better progress than even I expected."

"Redwall will find a way to stop ye from gettin' any further." Mokeet said, praying that he was right.

"We'll see, Mokeet, we'll see." Toka said, now starting to pace around his prisoner, deliberately stepping on the otter's rudder like always. "As I'm sure that even you noticed, they may have warriors in their midst, but they are inexperienced."

"Their casualties where light." Mokeet pointed out.

"As were ours." Toka reminded his prisoner. "Taking Redwall may be my horde's biggest challenge yet, but it is certainly doable. The many seasons we've spent getting here have made sure of that. We are undoubtedly the stronger vermin horde around."

"That reminds me, yore not really from the south, are ye?"

Toka glanced down at his prisoner. "Of course I am." he said, acting offended.

"But their ain't nothin' straight south of 'ere. Nothin' but desert, land were no beast such as yoreself could live."

"Have you ever been out south, mate?"

"I ain't yore mate." Mokeet reminded, before admitting, "No."

Toka face suddenly turned slightly grim and pulled out a dagger. He cut the bonds tying Mokeet's paws together, then pushed the uneaten tray of food towards him.

"Eat." Toka prompted. "And while you eat, I'll share with you a little story."

Mokeet was completely surprised, but took the opportunity to eat the meal, a feast compared to the table scraps he had been living off of in past seasons.

"Ever hear of a place called Loamhedge?" Toka began.

"No."

"Well, these Redwallers have. And like myself, they've discovered that it no longer exists anymore. It disappeared many, many seasons ago, long before even our grandsires were born, no doubt." Toka explained. "And that's where I come from."

Mokeet looked up at the warlord. "But you just said..."

"I did." Toka confirmed. "Loamhedge, as a symbol, no longer exists. But the original structure does, or did. But it had been taken over by true vermin, and it became Malkariss."

Mokeet suddenly stopped eating.

"You've heard of the place, haven't you?"

"A few rumors." Mokeet lied, hoping Toka wouldn't notice.

The ferret didn't seem too, for he was now staring out the gatehouse window, his eyes unfocused on nothing in particular. "Yes, Mokeet, you're life as my prisoner is almost paradise when compared to my former life as a slave at Malkariss..."

* * *

"You were slaves?" Tess repeated, bewildered, "At Malkariss?" 

"A _vermin _empire?" Weylan asked.

Knottail nodded. "The rulers of Malkariss would enslave their own kind, they were so low. And all that were slaves were treated liked dirt. I was lucky, hadn't been there much more than a season or so before it fell. Unlike Toka, who had been there his entire life. He knew no other life before that evil empire fell."

"I don't understand then." Mattimeo said. "Even if you are vermin, you've gone through the worst possible life there is, and yet you're out there causing panic, killing innocent creatures, and taking what isn't rightfully yours!"

"The explanation for that is simple." Knottail stated, oddly calm. "The day Malkariss fell, Me, Toka, and few others in the horde where in one of the back tunnels, digging. The tunnel was to be part of a new storeroom for supplies, and it was to be completed quickly, so we were being pushed to work twice as hard than what would be considered usual. Then word got out of an uprising in other portions of the empire, and half of our usual guards were called away to end it. Toka saw a chance to jump the guards, and spread the word to the rest of us, and his plan."

"We waited until the right moment, then we took the guards, easily. Toka then wanted to go and join the fight we knew was happening and we raced back down the tunnel. It was very long, taken about half a season to build, and stretched several, several feet. About halfway through, we felt the rumbling. We continued on, but stopped when we discovered the tunnel exit had caved in, blocking our way out..."

* * *

"I knew there was only one other way out there, and that was to go back continue building the tunnel, working upwards, hoping we'd reach the surface before the supply of food, water, and, most importantly, air, ran out, and there wasn't much to go around." Toka continued. 

Mokeet watched the warlord, the food before him long forgotten. He was seeing a side of the ferret he had never seen before, and wasn't sure to make of it.

"It took us four days. Four days of non-stop work. We ran out of food after the second day, and water after the third. We probably wouldn't have survived to reach all the way to the surface, had that crevasse not get in the way. As forbidding and dangerous that crevasse was, especially when we climbed out of it, it was our savior."

Toka sighed, undoubtably remembering the moment. "We had no way to reach the other side of the crevasse, so we back-tracked back to Malkariss, to find most of it caved in and abandoned."

His eyes narrowed suddenly and his temper rose. Mokeet fought the urge to back up, away from the ferret.

"We had been left behind." Toka spat viciously. "For dead."

* * *

"We pulled from the wreckage of the empire enough materials to build a simple, hazardous, bridge, which worked for us to get across the crevasse." Knottail went on. "We traveled until we came to a river, then we followed it downstream to the coast of the eastern sea. It was there that the horde began to form." 

"But _why_?" Mattimeo asked. "After all you had been through, you would have surely realized that the life the common vermin leads is almost the same as the life the rulers of Malkariss lead!"

"Toka took getting left for dead personally." Knottail explained, "And decided that he wanted revenge on whoever it was that had done that. He considered that act alone worse than any act that Malkariss had ever done."

For some reason, he stared right at Mattimeo when he added, "And the rest of us agreed with him."

* * *

"I knew that in order to carry out my promise, I would need an army, and not just any army. One that was skilled and powerful enough to take on the only ones who had been powerful enough to defeat the mighty empire of Malkariss, a feat no one else could do." Toka said. "We had found evidence that whoever they were, they went back north, and so that was the direction we gradually started to head." 

Mokeet stared at the warlord, long lost as to what to make of this.

"We met up with other vermin hordes along the way, and after I found them worthy, allowed them to join in." Toka continued. "Then, the training began. We began taking over villages, dwellings, everything that we came across. Almost immediately, our wins began to outnumber our losses, and I began to lead us northward, in search of our greatest enemy."

"Do ye know who it might be?" Mokeet asked, very worried now.

"I have a pretty good idea." Toka said. "I suspect those at Salmandastron were behind Malkariss's fall."

"But, ye 'aven't tried to invade the fire mountain, have ye?" Mokeet asked.

"No, we weren't ready then." Toka said. "We ran into one of their patrols, and even though we beat them, it wasn't without heavy losses on our side, and we outnumbered them. That was shortly before we found you, remember, mate?"

"Yes." Mokeet answered. "Ye sank my ship, took me captive, an' killed everyone else that was on my ship because they fought against ye."

"That was almost routine work by that point." Toka said. "But I knew after our encounter with that Salmandastron patrol that we weren't ready to face our goal just yet. So we went around the mountain and continued on, looking for other things to fight against. That's why I took so much interest in your treasure, Mokeet. It wasn't for the gold, or whatever is in there, it was for whatever we might run into along the way. That's also why I asked you so much about it, I was hoping you would let slip about someplace like Redwall here. The final test for my army."

He stared out the window at the horde working below, almost like a parent admiring how much it's child had grown.

"Wot if Salmandastron isn't the enemy yore lookin' fer?" Mokeet asked rhetorically.

Toka shrugged. "Then the stronger my army will be." he stated plainly.

* * *

"So this has all been some kind of test?" Tess asked. "Just to see if you can take Salmandastron?" 

Knottail nodded. "Toka thinks that once we take Redwall and finish a few other things here in Mossflower, we'll be ready." He turned to Mattimeo. "I'm finished now. I have nothing more to tell you."

Mattimeo nodded numbly, then began to walk off. Weylan followed urgently. Tess remained where she was, her head hung.

"Should we go warn Salmandastron, mate?" Weylan asked as they walked across the Great Hall.

Mattimeo shook his head. "There's no need. We simply need to worry about Redwall right now."

"But Toka wants to take Salmandastron..."

"He won't until he takes Redwall. If we stop him from taking Redwall, then maybe we can stop him all together." Mattimeo stated, staring at his reflection in Martin's sword.

"Ye know, I'm glad that Knottail fella chose to talk when he did." Weylan suddenly spoke. "I really don't think ye could 'ave gone through with choppin' off 'is tail."

"Oh, I would of, Weylan, because I had to know." Mattimeo answered, sheathing the sword.

"Know wot?" Weylan asked.

Mattimeo turned on him. "It was the forces of Redwall that defeated Malkariss." he said, fighting back tears, "And just as I had always wondered, always _feared, _since then that there was some soul down there we hadn't rescued. And now I know."

He walked on again. Weylan stood where he was for a moment, in total shock. He raced to catch up with Mattimeo.

"Ye do realize, that if Toka ever figures out who really did defeat Malkariss..." Weylan began.

"That he'll double his efforts to take Redwall." Mattimeo finished. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

The mysertious otter in Weylan's dreams is revealed, and a quest shall begin...;)

Chapter 11

Night had long fallen, and Toka's horde still worked at building their contraption. Weylan watched from a crack in a barricaded window in a unlit dormitory. He had no idea what the vermin contraption could be, but going from what he could see of it, he knew that it was going to be deadly.

However, it was clear that there wasn't going to be another major assault or some surprise attack tonight. Most of the horde was working on the contraption, and half of what remained of that was busy doing other chores. Toka and his guards where in the gatehouse cottage. Not one member of the horde could not be accounted for. Still, Weylan kept watch just in case the small handful of vermin not working didn't start shooting off popshots just to pass the time.

Yawning, he stretched to fight his weariness, loaded sling dangling from one paw. He saw Kesmin stride in from the lantern lit hallway beyond the open door.

"Ye really should sleep." she said.

"I'm fine." Weylan stated. "Redwall needs all the 'elp it can get."

Kesmin nodded sympathetically, then pulled up a chair and sat in it. "I'm sorry." she finally announced.

Weylan glanced at her vacantly. "Sorry fer wot?" he asked. "Are ye wishin' we'd stayed 'ome?"

"No, actually, I'm glad we're at Redwall." Kesmin admitted. "We're safer 'ere than we would've been at 'ome. It's...well..." she trailed off for a moment, gathering her thoughts together. "Yore father left ye a small dagger fer ye to 'ave when you were about as old as you were now. But I 'eld off givin' it to ye, because, well, ye didn't seem to really 'ave a need fer it." she chuckled dryly. "An' now we're in the prefect situation to need somethin' like that."

Weylan saw her point. Whether or not he'd like carrying a weapon like that around, it would be a bit of an added comfort to have it now. He didn't say that though. "Don't worry about it Ma," he said instead, "We'll get by with wot we've got."

Kesmin grinned, looking satisfied and started to leave.

"Wait." Weylan suddenly said., remembering something. "That dagger, is it about this long, with a narrow, shiny, blade with a gold 'andle an' little swirly patterns carved into the ends of the crosshilt?"

"Yes." Kesmin answered. "You've seen the blade before, just not fer a while now." she turned and exited the room saying, "Not surprised that ye remember wot it looks like."

"Uh...right." Weylan answered. "I remember wot it looks like." but he knew he only remembered what the dagger looked like because it he had seen it somewhere else before.

He brewed over the matter for awhile, continuing to watch Toka's horde outside. His weariness came back and redoubled it's efforts to put him to sleep. Unable to keep standing, the otter let himself drop into the chair Kesmin had vacated. Eyelids drooping, he tried desperately to stay awake.

Suddenly, he found himself on the hill. Unsurprised, Weylan marched up to it's peak, where the usual otter stood waiting for him. Weylan eyed the dagger that was sheathed at the otter's waist. It was exactly identical to the dagger he and Kesmin had discussed.

"Weylan." the otter began, "Heed my warning. You cannot stay at Redwall."

This caught Weylan off guard. In all of his past dreams, he was told to go to Redwall and stay there, and now seemed to be a good time to do that, with Toka's horde having the abbey surrounded. But now, he was to leave?

"Why?" Weylan found himself asking the otter. This was the first time he ever said something in his dreams.

"You are to find the reward." the otter answered.

"But who cares about a reward right now?" Weylan asked. "Redwall's in grave danger."

"So it is." the otter replied. "But it will be safe. Redwall cannot fall. To do so would result in chaos throughout the land."

"Right, I knew that." Weylan muttered. "So, you want me to go after this award. Wot for? Wot it the award anyway?"

"The award is for you to discover. Only you can find out what it is." the otter told him. "But know this. Finding the award will lead to Toka's downfall."

Weylan wondered how that would happen.

"You must take I Am That Is's son with you." the otter suddenly added.

Weylan stared at him. "Now that's just crazy talk!" he exclaimed. "Matti's needed 'ere, at Redwall!"

The otter, however, shook his head, and repeated the poem he said in Weylan's first dream.

"He who seeks the award,

And claim it as his,

An abbey he must face towards.

There, seek I am that is.

His son will guide the way."

The otter empathized the last line greatly. Weylan understood suddenly.

"But why Matti?" Weylan asked. "Why must he set all of his more important concerns aside to 'elp me with this?"

"The same reason you must find the award." the otter said, then added suddenly, "Son."

* * *

Mattimeo was on a hill. He studied it over, and wondered if it was the same hill that Weylan spoke of in his dreams. Slowly, he made his way to the top, and there he found an elderly otter that bore some resemblance to Weylan. The otter grinned, then spoke:

"Arise, and seek your otter friend.

You have a quest to begin."

Having said that, the otter then bent down and lifted the stone covering the underground passageway. Mattimeo peered inside and saw a ste of stone stairs. He walked down them and into a dark chamber. He saw a lantern set on a stone shelf. He reached for them and brought them down. After a moment, he had the lantern glowing brightly. Standing up, he waved the lantern around, about to see what was in the room, when...

"Matti, wake up."

Mattimeo awoke to see Weylan's face peering down at his. Seeing he was awake, the otter set Mattimeo onto his feet, then began to collecting some bags set down at their feet.

"We 'ave to go." Weylan explained quickly. "I 'ad a..."

"...dream." Mattimeo finished, dazed. "Weylan, I had a dream too."

The otter stared at him, unsure how to respond. Mattimeo picked up Martin's sword.

"Let's go." he said.

* * *

The next morning found Cornflower standing patiently outside the infirmary doors. After a few moments of waiting, Sister May stepped out.

"How is he?" Cornflower asked.

"He's doing somewhat better." Sister May said. "I don't know if he'll recover, but one thing is for sure, you're husband is fighting this illness like the warrior he is."

This news cheered Cornflower slightly.

"What's curious, though, is that he seems to know that something's wrong." Sister May went on to say, as they walked down a set of stairs into Cavern Hole. "During the few times he's awake, he's trying to leave his bed, saying that he had to help the others." she shook her head. "I wish I could let him, but he barely has the strength to sit up, much less to stand up and run and fight."

Cornflower sighed. "This is a rough time for all of us." she said. "With vermin within our walls and the threat of attack constant, I really wish Matthias was well and able to help us. I'm worried more about Matti now though. The stress of it all must be frustrating for him to handle."

"Speaking of Mattimeo, how is he doing?" May asked.

"He's coping." Cornflower said. "He took the situation yesterday and handled it well. I just hope he doesn't decide to do anything rash."

Inside Cavern Hole, the abbot, Basil, Constance, and a few others were gathered together at a table. They looked up when Sister May and Cornflower entered.

"Ah, Cornflower, excuse me if I'm interrupting." Mordalfus spoke. "Could you tell us where your son is? He requested for a council of war, and it was agreed that we would do it before breakfast."

"No, but he was keeping watch on the vermin outside last night and probably dozed off at one point." Cornflower answered.

"I say, it's nice for a chap to get their sleep, but war waits for no beast." Basil piped in.

"True, Basil, I'll go get him." Cornflower stated, and walked off. Sister May followed.

They stopped in front of a dormitory room door. Cornflower knocked on it.

"Matti, time to get up." she called. "You're wanted in Cavern Hole."

But there was no answer.

"Matti?" Cornflower called again, opening the door.

The room was empty. Mattimeo was gone, but two small slips of paper sat on a chair next to the barricaded window. Cornflower picked them up and studied him, while Sister May watched over Cornflower's shoulder.

"So much for him not doing anything rash." Sister May remarked.

* * *

Abbot Mordalfus studied the message Mattimeo had left again and again silently, while the others sat around him, waiting patently to hear what it said.

"So what's it say, Father Abbot?" Constance finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Quite a bit, yet it also leaves quite a bit of room to wonder." Mordalfus answered. "Have we searched everywhere for Mattimeo?"

"Yes, and he's nowhere to be found." Cornflower answered, sounding very worried.

"That's not all." said Kesmin, walking into the room. "My Weylan's missin' too."

"And this explains why." Mordalfus stated, waving the message in the air.

"So what's it say?" Constance asked again.

Mordalfus cleared his throat, then began reading. "'Friends of Redwall, you are undoubtably wondering where I have gone off to. First off, let me assure you that Weylan and I are fine, but we have a matter of business to attend to, one that apparently has to do with destiny for both of us, and, as Weylan assures me, will somehow help Redwall fight against Toka and his horde.

"'Now, for details. Both Weylan and me had dreams, telling us to leave Redwall and help each other seek a mysterious reward. Exactly what the reward is and why we must get it, is unknown. Weylan has instructions as to where to find it, though, given to him through the same dream. Worry not bout us getting past Toka's forces, for we discovered that there is a kind of blind spot in his guarding around the pond.

"'Toka's forces are wise though, so the attempt to escape through that area can only be done the one time. We don't recommend anybody coming after us anyway. We do not like having to leave Redwall at such a time of need, but it seems that it is needed.'"

Mordalfus set the message down. "That's all it says, I'm afraid. After that point is only Mattimeo's and Weylan's signatures."

"But there was two of the bally messages, wasn't there?" Basil suddenly pointed out. "What does the second on say?"

"I don't know." Cornflower said, who held the folded up slip of paper. "It's not for us to receive and read."

"Then who is it fer?" Kesmin asked.

"The message is for Tess." Cornflower answered.


	12. Chapter 12

If any of you are wondering what the message Matti left for Tess said, don't get you're hopes up, because I don't plan on writing it out in full (some things are just meant to be vauge) but I did leave hints, some very obvious, but, yeah. Anyway, sorry I haven't posted as often as I have in the past. With the school year starting, my schedules gone AWOL. But I'll post as often as I can. :)

Chapter 12

Cornflower had her breakfast in the Great Hall, where she could take a turn being on guard for anything that Toka's horde might do. Abbot Mordalfus joined her.

"So what did young Mattimeo's message to Tess say?" he asked.

Cornflower frowned. "I do not know." she stated. "Matti apparently left instructions in the message that it was for Tess and Tess only. So Tess is the only one who knows what it says, and she hasn't told anyone else what was in it."

"Well, whatever it said, it's put her in a curious mood." Mordalfus said, helping himself to Cornflower's breakfast. "She's locked herself in her room and won't come out."

Cornflower seemed surprised at this news. "What for?" she asked.

"Hard to say, she won't tell anybody either, but it's safe to say that Matti's message plays a part in it." Mordalfus answered, then leaned forward and whispered. "Sister May said it sounded like she had been crying. I personally think Tess knows more about Mattimeo and Weylan leaving than we do."

"But then why won't she tell us?" Cornflower asked, sounding frustrated.

"Perhaps Mattimeo requested that she keep it secret, like the message he left her."

They both sat pondering the matter until Cheek came running in.

"Basil asked me to check up on all of the guards." he explained. "Wants to be kept updated on wot all the vermin outside are doing."

"Well, for the moment, they aren't doing anything to threaten us." Mordalus answered, while Cornflower turned and peered out a space in the barricade.

"Actually, that's not entirely accurate, Father Abbot." Cornflower said, while the abbot and Cheek gathered around to peer through the space. "Look, their loading what looks like boulders into their contraption there."

"Looks like it might be a catapult." Cheek said. "Basil told me about 'em. They're things used to throw large objects far distances." he watched Toka's forces work for a moment. "If I were to hazard a guess as to wot they're doing out there, I'd say they're going to try and break down our barriers with that thing."

"We better set about reenforcing the barriers right away." Mordalfus said, alarmed, standing up.

"Too late." Cornflower announced, as the vermin suddenly cleared the area around the contraption they had built. One took out a knife and began slicing a rope on the wooden device.

"Duck!" Cheek exclaimed, pushing both Cornflower and the abbot down onto the stone floor.

A loud crash was heard from outside, followed by a twanging sound, but nothing struck the abbey itself. After several moments of lying on the floor, the three slowly picked themselves up and peered out the space in the barricade.

The catapult apparently backfired, for the stone had gotten thrown backwards into the ranks of the horde. The contraption then had collapsed in upon itself. Shouting could be heard from the horde, probably from angry minority leaders, or possibly the wounded. Whatever the case, Cornflower, Cheek, and the abbot, all heaved a sigh of relief.

"We're safe." Conrflower announced, relieved.

"Fer now." Cheek stated. "They'll rebuild it and try it again. But it was a close 'un. Lucky it broke."

"Wonder why it did." Mordalfus thought out loud.

Cornflower looked around the Great Hall. "I think he knows." she suddenly spoke, pointing at Knottail, still tied to the stone column. He looked as if he was dozing, but Cornflower caught sight of the weasel looking their way when he thought they weren't looking. Cornflower marched up to him.

"Well?" she asked aloud. "Was it an accident that the catapult broke?"

Knottail did nothing for a moment, then shook his head. Without opening his eyes, he said, "Toka has trained the horde to be experts at warfare, and this includes the art of building catapults. The horde has been trained so well that the odds of it making a mistake are slim."

"So if it wasn't their fault," Cheek began, he and the abbot joining Cornflower, "then wot caused the bloomin' thing to break?"

Knottail shrugged. "I can only guess."

"Then guess." Cornflower demanded.

Knottail leaned his head up against the stone column and uttered one word.

"Sabotage."

The others stood straighter suddenly, as comprehension struck them.

"Matti." Cornflower whispered, understanding what had happened.

* * *

Mossflower was quiet. Almost too quiet, and that worried Marigold. Nimbly jumping from limb to limb in the towering deciduous trees, the squirrel searched for signs of life. The search was turning up empty.

Marigold didn't like it. It felt like something had gone wrong. Very wrong. But what?

She had met a very old, very wise, squirrel once that had told her of times past, when a rat named Cluny, or something along those lines, had tried to take Redwall. Mossflower was a dangerous place to be in during those times. Those that couldn't take shelter in Redwall went into hiding, not daring to leave their homes for anything.

As a result, Mossflower fell silent. Like now.

Marigold decided then to go to Redwall. The abbey was the very soul of Mossflower. Whatever happened to it affected Mossflower as well. Seemed well within reason to go see if everything was running smoothly there.

She had never been in the great abbey, but had passed by it several times to be well familiar with it. As she approached the building, she immediately sensed something wrong. And upon scaling a nearby tree, she quickly saw why. It was not woodlanders that were wandering around the grounds within, but vermin, and a great number of them.

Marigold for a brief moment that Redwall had fallen, but then saw that all the windows on the main abbey building had been boarded up, indicating that there were woodlanders inside. Surveying the vermin horde once more though, she saw that the abbey was at a great disadvantage. They were going to need outside help.

She remembered hearing word that the Guosim was on the lookout for a vermin horde, responsible for slaughtering a scouting party. Maybe this was that horde. If so, then the Guosim would be more than willing to help reclaim Redwall. And if not, well, they'd help anyway. The Guosim weren't ones to miss out on a good battle. Plus, they were friends with Redwall, so that was added incentive to help.

Marigold was about to leave in search of a Guosim camp, but then another though crossed her mind. She better make sure that everyone in the abbey was all right, and make sure that they could hold out long enough for help to come. And the only way she could do that was to get into the abbey itself.

Quickly tracing out a path in her mind, she backed up a bit on the branch she sat upon, then jumped the space between it at the west wall's battlements. Scampering over it, she ducked into it's shadow, planning her next move. Picturing it clearly, she started forward again...

...only to come face to face with a vermin guard.

* * *

Toka was quick to catch on that someone had snuck out of the abbey in the night, and was quick to react. Make sure his guards adjusted their patrols so that the blind spot was better covered, he sent Grim out with five others to go searching for whoever had escaped.

Knowing all of this, Mattimeo and Weylan were sure to cover their tracks, sticking to the wide and open path until they reached a stream, one that Weylan happened to know well. The otter quickly suggested that they continue forward in the stream, where it would be much harder to track anybody. The water was very cold in the cool morning air, but they marched onward, ignoring the chill.

"So where are we going first?" Mattimeo asked once he had made sure they were out of hearing range of the pursuing vermin.

"Me dwellin'." Weylan answered numbly. "Father's old dagger should be there."

Mattimeo fell silent for a moment, knowing how touchy a subject Weylan's father was at the moment. He wanted to pursue it, but didn't want to force his friend to discuss something he didn't want to. Eventually, it was Weylan that began though.

"The otter in me dreams." Weylan began suddenly. "He's my dad."

Mattimeo already had this impression, and was not surprised. "How do you know?" he asked, regardless.

"He told me in this last dream I 'ad." Weylan answered. "An' now that I know, I can see the resemblance."

"Yes." Mattimeo said. "He has your nose."

Weylan looked slightly taken aback. "You think so?"

Mattimeo nodded. "But there's something bothering you about it, isn't there?"

"A little bit, yes." Weylan admitted. "I'm wonderin' that if him appearing in me dreams means he might still be alive somewhere."

Mattimeo didn't answer in fear that he might say the wrong thing.

"Matti, 'cuse me fer bein' blunt, but I can't put this any other way." Weylan said, changing the subject. "You really like Tess, don't you?"

Now it was Mattimeo's turn to be taken aback. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he blurted out, embarrassed.

"Well, that message you wrote fer her said that..."

"You _read_ that?"

"A little bit over yer shoulder, yes."

"That was _private,_ Weylan."

"I realized that about 'alfway through, an' stopped readin' after that, so..."

"You read that much?"

"Well, I was curious wot the message was fer."

"That was none of your business to read!"

"I know, an' I'm sorry mate! It's not like yore relationship with 'er isn't plainer than the sun in the sky anyway..."

"Why you little..."

"Uh-oh." Weylan suddenly interrupted, halting dead in his tracks. "The stream's gettin' deeper."

"Don't go changing the subject! I...oh." Mattimeo stopped arguing when he realized what it was Weylan had just said.

The stream was in fact getting deeper, so much so, it would be impossible to continue through it on foot.

"This could be a problem." Weylan said. "Water level's gone up. Somethin' must 'ave dammed it up somewheres upstream. We'll probably'll have to swim fer it."

Mattimeo heard voices from behind and turned to see that vermin group coming towards them. "We've got another problem." he announced, urgently.

"Uh-oh." Weylan said again, turning. He grabbed Mattimeo's arm. "Better 'old yore breath mate."

"What?"

But before another word could be spoken, Weylan dove into the water, dragging Mattimeo behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Unlucky thirteen. Hopefully, that supersition won't come true for this chapter. :)

Chapter 13

As lunchtime rolled around in Redwall, Toka's horde was still hard at work rebuilding what Basil had confirmed as some sort of catapult, albeit one he had never seen before.

"The important thing, though, is that it is a catapult." Basil said later in Cavern Hole while eating a large helping of summer salad. "Once that Toka fella gets it rebuilt again, I expect it'll cause quite a spot of bother for us in the abbey, wot?"

"I expect that you're making an understatement, Basil." Cornflower said, watching the gluttonous hare eat. "If we're right, and Toka does use the catapult to knock down the barriers we've set up, we'll have little to no shelter from his archers, and it'll be that much easier for him to get inside the abbey."

"And even if we're wrong about his intentions with the catapult, he can still cause a great deal of damage with the device." Constance spoke.

"I'm already having the barriers reenforced." Abbot Mordalfus reported. "But if Basil's right, and I'm suspecting that he is, it's not going to do us a whole lot of good."

"Well, it's safe to say that the villainous vermin out there won't attempt to use it again until tomorrow, seeing that it took 'em most of yesterday and this morning to use it the first time." Basil said, "That gives us a fair amount of time to get a plan ready."

"But what can we do, Basil?" Cornflower asked. "The only way we can stop them is to attack them and drive them to where they can't work on the catapult, and we don't have the creatures nor weaponry to do it."

"What we can do is hold out for Mattimeo and Weylan to come back." Constance said. "It's clear that they had some sort of plan, one that can work, otherwise Mattimeo at the very least wouldn't have left the abbey at such a dire time."

"That's true, Constance, but that doesn't tell us what to do _to_ hold out." Cornflower pointed out, then sighed. "I wish Matthias was well. He'd have some ideas."

A mouse suddenly walked in and whispered something in the abbot's ear.

"Toka wishes to have a word with our leading warriors." Mordalfus announced.

"Righto, I'll talk with the blighter!" Basil said, hopping up.

"I'm afraid not, Basil." Mordalfus interrupted. "As skillful as a warrior you are, Toka apparently wishes to speak with Matthias or Mattimeo. Preferably Mattimeo."

"But he can't." Cornflower said, also standing. "Matthias is ill, and Mattimeo left."

"And Toka doesn't know that yet, and it's probably better that it stays that way." Constance said. "If he thinks for any reason that our Redwall warriors cannot fight, he'll think he'll have a greater advantage than he already has, and attack full force that much sooner."

"A fight that we know that we can't win." Cornflower added.

The doors leading into Cavern Hole swung open again, and Cheek walked it.

"G'day mates!" he said, adopting a thick otter accent. "By the paw am I 'ungry! Me wonders if there's any 'otroot soup about?"

Ignoring the four in meeting, he walked into the kitchens, looking for his favorite meal.

"But what can we do?" Mordalfus said, ignoring Cheek's untimely arrival. "Toka wants to talk with Matthias or Mattimeo."

"Jolly good food in here, wot?" Cheek could be heard saying from the kitchens, a phrase Basil was commonly heard saying when he entered the kitchens. This was followed by a mousemaid telling Cheek off for snitching food.

"If only there was someway to convince Toka that he was speaking with Matthias or Mattimeo when he really isn't." Constance thought aloud.

"Hurr, oi wonders iffen you'm knows whurr oi can get oi some food, zurr." Cheek asked a passing mole as he exited the kitchens, mimicking a perfect mole accent.

Cornflower watched the young otter. "What we need is someone who can speak like anyone one might want." she said.

Cheek tried to reenter the kitchen, but several paws pushed him back out. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, he noticed that everyone was watching him.

"Wot?" he asked.

* * *

"What's keeping them so long?" Toka asked, as he paced anxiously in front of his partly finished catapult. 

An ambitious young rat named Scourge spoke, "Mayhaps they're sleepin' an' they gotta wake 'em up, sir." he suggested.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Scourge." the warlord said.

"Sorry sir." Scourge apologized quickly.

"And stop calling me sir." Toka added. "You sound like some proper, educated, beast."

"Yes sir, I'll stop calling you sir, sir." Scourge said, returning to helping another rat work on the catapult.

Toka mumbled something that Scourge thankfully couldn't hear under his breath.

"Oy!" a voice shouted out from the abbey. "Still waiting for me, Toka?"

"Finally!" Toka said to himself, stopping his pacing. "Mattimeo, my friend, I am still here. I wish to have a word with you."

"Go ahead." Mattimeo prompted, hidden out of sight behind the abbey's barricades.

"By now, I assume you have figured out what I am building." Toka said.

"Yes, we know you're building a catapult." Mattimeo answered.

"I want you to know that I have plans that I can put into action that would not require the catapult." Toka said. "I have a means of capturing you're abbey quickly and effectively, but you seem like fair beasts. I wish to make a proposal."

"I'm listening." Mattimeo said.

"I will not use the plans I speak of and continue with my catapult plan if you stop resisting my forces." Toka said. "It will do you no good either way."

"If it will do us no good, and we'll end up defeated either way, why agree to your proposal?" Mattimeo asked. "No, we will resist you until the very end Toka. Do your worst if you must."

"Is this your final choice?" Toka asked.

"It is final." Mattimeo confirmed after a brief pause.

"Then so be it."

Toka began to walk off.

"You've got a plan that wouldn't require a catapult, sir?" Scourge asked.

"I believe that is what I said, Scourge." Toka answered.

"Then what is it, sir?" Scourge asked next.

"That's for me to know," Toka said, walking off, "and for Redwall to find out."

* * *

Inside the Great Hall, Cornflower, the abbot, Constance, and the others watched Toka walk off, congratulating a beaming Cheek at the same time. 

"Well done, very well done!"

"An absolutely spiffin' performance Cheek!"

"You completely fooled him, I'm quite impressed with you!"

Cheek shrugged under all the credit. "What can I say?" he said, still perfectly mimicking Mattimeo's voice, "It's a talent of mine."

"Yes it is," Abbot Mordalfus agreed, "And such a talent requires a reward."

"Does that mean I can get somethin' to eat out of the kitchens?" Cheek asked, curious.

"Anything you want." the abbot assured him. "Go on, tell the friar that I said you could.

Cheek ran off, grinning broadly.

"Well, that's one problem solved." Cornflower said, watching the otter go. "Unfortunately, we've got a lot more where that came from."

"And a whole deal more after talking with Toka." Constance added. "Most importantly, what is this new plan he spoke of?"

"Yes, and what can we do to protect ourselves from it?" Cornflower asked rhetorically.

"If we can." Mordalfus said slowly.

* * *

Swayner snuck into the bell tower, a strawberry pie in tow. Satisfied that he was alone, he quickly began eating the dessert. He knew that it probably wasn't a very sensible thing to do at a time like this, stealing pies off of cooling shelves while the cooks were looking the other way. And he'd probably get another unwanted chore to do because of it. But a squirrel must eat, and for Swayner, it was a time to eat pie. 

Halfway through, he heard something clatter to the floor nearby. Jumping from fright, he looked around for the source, and soon found it. It was a small stone, not even big enough to be a slingstone. He looked upward. It must have fallen from the top of the bell tower. Throwing the stone aside, he returned to his pie, quickly forgetting the incident.

Then the Matthias bell rang softly, barely loud enough to be heard, but enough to worry Swayner. Someone had to be up there.

"Who's up there?" he yelled, gearing up to half-heartedly throw the half-empty pie tray. "Show yourself!"

Nothing happened for several moments. But then, a female squirrel about Swayner's age nimbly slid down the bell rope with such agility that neither bell rang once, landing right in front of Swayner.

Swayner stared at the newcomer for several moments, unsure how to react. The other squirrel stared back at Swayner in mild interest.

"So are you going to throw the pie or eat it?" the newcomer asked.

Swayner looked at the pie he still had in his hand. "I'll eat it." he finally said, grabbing a slice with one hand. "Care for some?"

The other squirrel pushed the tray away. "I'll pass, thank you." she said. "Who are you?"

"Swayner."

"Can I speak with the Father Abbot?" the newcomer asked. "It's about the vermin sitting out on his doorstep. I think I can help."

"Oh, yes, I'll lead you to him." Swayner said, still slightly shocked by the newcomer's sudden arrival. "Who are you?"

The other squirrel was silent for a moment before answering, suddenly nervous.

"Marigold."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The first thing Mattimeo felt as Weylan pulled him under was how cold the water was, and reflexively tried to curl up to hold in body heat. But as Weylan swam forward at a very fast rate with Mattimeo in tow, and the water rushing past both of them made it impossible.

Mattimeo had also failed to close his eyes in the short notice he had to prepare to go underwater, and the last gulp of air he had gotten wasn't nearly enough either. His eyes burned with the contact of stream water and saw nothing but blurry dark shapes in the water, the darkest and most detailed of them being Weylan.

It felt to Mattimeo that they were underwater for an eternity, far longer than they should've been in his opinion. The air in his lungs going stale, Mattimeo tried to resist the temptation to breath, but ended up with a water flooded mouth anyway. Just when he thought he could not hang on any longer, they broke the surface.

While Mattimeo began gulping in deep breaths of air, Weylan quickly pushed the mouse against a nearby object, which Mattimeo's grouping paws immediately latched onto, coughing up the water he had swallowed. He was dimly aware of Weylan diving again momentarily and reemerging with a handful of river pebbles, which he began throwing with his sling.

It was then that Mattimeo remembered the vermin that were pursuing them and turned to look back upstream. The sudden swim they had taken had left the vermin far behind, back at the point where the water began to deepen. The leader was already wading towards them, regardless of the deepened water, and was urging the others to follow. They held back, looking nervous of the deep water, and Mattimeo had the sneaking impression that they couldn't swim.

Mattimeo suddenly realized that the object he held onto was a large tree, stretching from one bank of the stream to the other. It was holding back the water, but the water had swelled up high enough that it spilled past both ends of the tree, sloshing back into the original streambed behind it. A few more days, and the water would probably push the tree aside by itself, allowing the water to run freely again.

An arrow suddenly slipped into the water next to Weylan. "Dunno how much longer I can 'old 'em off mate!" he exclaimed, letting fly another stone. "Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." Mattimeo replied, studying the tree. Taking a deep breath, he slid underwater, groping for the bottom.

It took two tries to finally reach it, and when he did, Mattimeo had to resurface to get more air. But now knowing where to go, Mattimeo dove for a fourth time, and began digging away at the mud and dirt the tree had sank into.

It was very tedious work, all the while the vermin slowly began to inch closer, slowed down by the deep water and Weylan's constant slinging. Resurfacing, Mattimeo found an arrow floating in the water, and grabbed it as he went back under again, using it as a shovel until it snapped in half.

Cursing as he broke the surface of the water, Mattimeo knew that an otter would be better suited for the job, but the only one around was Weylan, and he was the only one with the sling. It was true that Mattimeo had Martin's sword with him, but it did him no good unless in close quarters with the enemy, and in this case, he didn't want that.

Wait, the sword!

Unsheathing the magnificent blade, Mattimeo drove it downward, and felt it sink into the muddy bottom in just the right place. Then, upon saying a quick prayer of forgiveness to Martin in case this completely backfired, Mattimeo put all of his body weight on the sword, trying to push it downward. Mattimeo knew that the sword was very strong, and had never broken under extreme stress before now, but never in Mattimeo's memory could he recall it being used in such a manner and feared it'd be too much for even Martin's sword.

His worries increased when he thought he felt the blade start to bend, but then Mattimeo made progress. The tree suddenly shifted slightly under the makeshift lever Mattimeo had created, and Mattimeo saw one more good shove would do it.

"Get ready, Weylan!" Mattimeo shouted.

"Get ready fer wot?" Weylan shouted back, hurling off another stone while dodging a vermin arrow.

Mattimeo didn't answer, but threw all his weight on the sword again. The effect was instantaneous. The tree came clear of the muddy bottom, and the water began to push it forward. Martin's sword suddenly dropped to the bottom of the stream, taking Mattimeo along with it, who hung on tightly.

They both hit the streambed briefly, but were quickly pulled up and away from the spot, being pulled backwards at an alarming rate. When Mattimeo's head reached the surface again, he saw the tree being carried along on the newly recreated stream, slowly getting pushed to one side. Mattimeo was being pushed along beside it, and Weylan being carried along beside him. The shouts and yells that could be heard from behind told Mattimeo that the vermin had also suddenly been swept away in the speeding current of a broken dam.

They had already been swept a great distance away, and Mattimeo had no clue where exactly they were, and couldn't keep oriented long enough to figure it out. Suddenly, one end of the tree touched shore and stopped. The other end swung around and also ground onto shore, effectively stopping the tree.

Mattimeo reacted quickly, pulling out Martin's sword and driving it into the tree's trunk, using the sword's hilt as a handle. Weylan also reacted quickly and grabbed the first thing in reach, which was Mattimeo's tail. Pushed onto shore by the current, they watched the group of vermin get swept on past them in the current, fighting with each other to stay afloat.

* * *

Abbot Mordalfus surveyed the squirrel Marigold before him in earnest.

"You say that you are here to help us." Mordalfus spoke. "That I can accept. What puzzles me is how you got into Redwall without getting noticed by Toka's forces."

"I'll admit that I did run into one guard, but I was quick to escape." Marigold replied automatically.

Swayner arrived and placed the plate of food Marigold requested in front of her. The squirrel gladly accepted and calmly began eating.

Mordalfus used the moment to organize his thoughts. "Escape as you may have," he began, "Toka is going to be alerted of you're presence now."

"It is to be expected." Marigold admitted. "This Toka sounds like he is a very thorough creature, regardless of the fact that he is vermin."

"I'm assuming you have an idea, then, judging from the tone you're taking." Constance spoke, who was watching the conversation from another table in Cavern Hole.

"Yes." Marigold answered, taking a sip of cordial. "Toka may suspect that I am here, but he'll eventually focus on more important things if he finds no more evidence to support that theory."

"Meaning?" Mordalfus pressed.

"I'll stay here in Redwall for the time being until we're sure that Toka is not on the lookout for me, or in an emergency." Marigold explained. "Once we're sure of that, I'll leave to go rally help."

"Seems too simple to me." Constance muttered audibly.

"I like it." Swayner was quick to defend. "I think it's a very clever idea."

Constance muttered something else, this time inaudibly, but it was clear she had negative thoughts about that as well.

"Well, it's not like we can do much else." Mordalfus admitted. "Besides, Constance, we could probably use another squirrel about. Marigold here may prove to be invaluable."

Marigold grinned sheepishly at this remark.

"Swayner, why don't you find the good lady a room she can rest in?" Mordalfus went on to say. "Undoubtably she could use it."

Swayner was quick to react, and almost pulled Marigold away and out of the room, Marigold laughing gently at Swayner's eagerness.

"That should keep them busy for the time being." Mordalfus stated, then turned to Constance. "What do you think, old friend?" he asked once they were alone.

"I don't like it." Constance answered bluntly. "Something doesn't add up."

"You think the escape Marigold claims she did was too easy too?" Mordalfus asked.

"More than that." Constance replied. "You'll note that she avoided going into too great a detail about that escape. I think she's hiding something, but what I can't tell."

"Of course, you are right." Mordalfus agreed. "She might be a squirrel, and a very quick and speedy one at that, but there's only so much that can get her. I find it very unlikely she got past Toka's forces so easily."

"Agreed." Constance grunted. "Either Toka made a huge oversight, or he let her through."

"Which could suggest that her being here is an endangerment to the abbey." Mordalfus added.

"I'm more worried about Swayner." Constance said.

"What about him?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? He's fallen heads over heels for Marigold, but is too shy to admit it." Constance paused, then added, "Yet. And the problem with that is that if Marigold is in some way an imposter, she might use that to her advantage."

Mordalfus nodded understandingly. "It is a problem, but it's like I said, there really isn't anything else we can do about it."

"So we're going to play along?" Constance asked.

"Yes, and keep our suspicions quiet." Mordalfus added. "It's bad enough that the creatures within this abbey have to worry about the vermin outside. They don't need to have this hanging over their heads as well."

"Okay." Constance said. "But when the times comes to act, as it surely must, what will we do?"

"Leave that to me." Mordalfus answered.

* * *

Weylan pulled himself onto dry ground and shook the water off of his fur and looked around. "Well, mate, I estimate that little swim took about a 'alf day's march off our trip."

Mattimeo wiped the mud off of Martin's sword, amazed that it was perfectly unscathed. He glanced up at the sun. "It's late afternoon." he noted. "We should reach your home by night fall then."

"Actually, sooner than that, mate." Weylan said, and jogged off into the woods.

Mattimeo took one last glance at the shrinking stream, and followed, sheathing the sword. The traveled for a little ways, then Weylan suddenly stopped. They stood at the edge of a small pond. On the opposite side of the pond was a moss covered cave.

"Home." Weylan said, happy.

But as they neared the cavern's entrance, they saw the damage.

"Great seasons, what a mess!" Mattimeo remarked, stepping around the remains of a stone oven.

"Toka must 'ave come through 'ere." Weylan murmured. "Huh, now I'm _glad_ me and Ma left when we did."

"There's not much left." Mattimeo said, picking up the remains of a clay pot. "The horde must have taken what they needed and destroyed the rest." he kicked at the shattered remains, slightly frustrated. "How can we be sure that this dagger of yours is still here?"

"It's 'ere." Weylan assured Mattimeo, running his paws against the walls of the cave.

Finally, they stopped, and Weylan dug his claws into a small crack and tugged. A small slab of stone slid onto the floor.

"If it wasn't, that wouldn't be there." Weylan said, and reached into the small pocket the slab had covered a moment before.

The otter pulled out two things. One was the dagger, small, but deadly, and very beautifully made. It's blade glistened in the dim light, and like Martin's sword, it had a pommel stone, only with a cobalt blue sapphire instead of a red ruby. The other item was a rolled up piece of parchment.

While Weylan stared in awe at the dagger that was now to be his, Mattimeo took the piece of parchment, unrolled it, and studied it with interest. Slowly, his eyes began to widen.

"Weylan, this is exactly what we need!" he said, not taking his eyes off the parchment.

Weylan, however, wasn't taking his eyes off the dagger. "I suppose." he answered, thinking Mattimeo was talking about his dagger. "But wot we really could use is a map showin' us where to go to find this reward."

"Then look no further." Mattimeo said, taking Weylan's empty paw and pressing the parchment into it.

Weylan examined it, then looked up at Mattimeo. "This is..." he began.

"A map showing exactly were the reward is." Mattimeo finished.


	15. Chapter 15

So you guys are still reading this, cause reviews have kind...well...

Stopped. :p

Chapter 15

As night fell, Mattimeo and Weylan set up a camp outside the cave using what little they could salvage from the ruins as a kind of awning. Lighting a small fire, they sat down and began to eat a makeshift dinner Mattimeo prepared from their supplies. Weylan sat next to the fire, using it's light to illuminate the piece of parchment.

"Wot do you suppose this reward is, mate?" Weylan asked, curious. "This parchment doesn't really say, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Mattimeo agreed, helping himself to seconds of the meal. "It only points in the direction to go and what to look for on the way. In fact the only thing that tells us for sure that it is a map leading to this so-called reward is the fact that the destination is on a hill, which we can confirm is where the entrance to the cave that holds the reward is."

Weylan double checked the map and saw that he was right. Marked with a big "X" was their destination. A curving line swept over it, and was simply labeled, "hill."

"What I want to know," Mattimeo went on to say, "Is how finding this reward will help us defeat Toka. It's clear that there must be some kind of connection."

"Otherwise, we wouldn't 'ave been told to go get it." Weylan muttered, thinking about the series of dreams he had been having that started the whole journey.

"There must be something there with the reward that we can use." Mattimeo thought out loud. "A weapon, perhaps?"

"No real way to tell, mate, until we get there." Weylan said, starting to lie down in preparation to sleep.

"Unless you dream about what it might be." Mattimeo said, also lying down.

Neither needed to say more about the subject.

"Well, g'night, mate." Weylan said.

"Good night." Mattimeo said back.

Soon both were deeply asleep.

Weylan suddenly found himself at the hill, once again, and decided this was getting a little old. Why couldn't his dreams begin with him already being on the top of the hill?

"When I said good night," Mattimeo said, suddenly appearing at Weylan's side, "I expected it to be the last thing we'd say to each other until morning."

"Matti!" Weylan exclaimed, surprised. "This is my dream!"

"Apparently not any more." Mattimeo remarked.

They looked at each other in puzzlement, then climbed up to the peak of the hill. As always, Weylan's father awaited them there. He looked them over before speaking.

"You are wondering why you must find the reward, and what it might be, correct?" he asked, lifting the stone covering the underground entrance.

"Yes." both Weylan and Mattimeo answered together.

"Then wonder no more."

Weylan and Mattimeo lowered themselves into the cavern and slowly walked down the stone stairs.

"This is gettin' old." Weylan said. "Will this dream end suddenly, just before we find out wot is in 'ere, like all of the other dreams?"

"I do not know, friend." Mattimeo answered. "But I have a feeling that this time will be different."

They reached the bottom of the stairs, with darkness pressing in on them from all angles. Automatically, the two turned to the stone shelf where the lantern, and together they lowered it down. Weylan went about lighting it, and soon the lantern flared into life, glowing brilliantly. Mattimeo picked it up and held it aloft, as they both looked around the impressively large chamber, and gasped.

Suddenly, they were awake. Sitting up they both looked at each other form either side of the now-dead fire, shocked. In that chamber they had seen was more treasure than either of them had ever imagined.

Combined.

* * *

Marigold stared at the red sandstone wall beside her. It surprisingly told her a lot about the dormitory room. A young one had once lived in this room, for the wall bore lots of signs of wear and tear that only a young one could inflict while playing. The wall also showed signs of water damage, indicating that it had to be washed fairly frequently, probably in the aftermath of the young one's play. At least half of the wall had been rebuilt at one point, too, for the bricks did not all line up. However, Marigold suspected that had happened many seasons ago, probably long before she was born. 

Not that this information did her any good, but it was interesting. But getting interesting information about a stone wall wasn't why she was lying awake in bed this late at night. She was waiting for the abbey to all go to bed, a moment she had been dreading all day.

Convinced it was safe, she got up, still fully dressed. Quietly, she snuck over to the dormitory door and opened it slowly. Sprawled out on the floor in front of door was Swayner, sound asleep.

He had promised Marigold that he would stand guard outside the door all night in case Toka decided to attack during the night, bravely saying he'd slay any vermin that came too close. Marigold couldn't help but grin at the now sleeping figure, his bushy tail curled up around him like a blanket. Obviously, standing guard all night was one night too long, but Marigold appreciated the gesture anyway.

She appreciated everything the Redwallers had done for her, they were nothing more than kind beasts, ready to help those in need even in the most dire of situations, almost like herself she realized.

So why was she out here, sneaking around?

She ignored that thought, and the thoughts that came with it, and pressed on, giving Swayner one last, mournful, look, feeling regret tearing at her mind. She had learned quickly that the main building of Redwall had more than one exit. The most common one was in the Great Hall, and thus is where the more creatures there would be about.

Marigold headed for the other most common exit, a set of doors on the bottom floor of the south wing, at the end of a long corridor of dormitories. At this time at night, it should be empty.

Quietly she tiptoed down a set of stairs, and found herself at the end of the corridor, with the set of doors leading into Cavern Hole at her back. she paused momentarily, letting her better judgement make it's argument, and, deciding it didn't have enough to convince her otherwise, slowly began to walk down the hallway.

It seemed to take forever, but Marigold was confident she could take as long as she wanted. All the dormitories were closed up, most of them withholding sleeping beasts, and those that did not have creatures tucked into bed were elsewhere in the abbey, probably standing guard. Since the only way in and out of the abbey in this corridor was the door Marigold was heading for, there were no guards around.

And there were no guards, Marigold noted, because the door in question was locked, and the Redwallers apparently thought that made it secure enough. Marigold might have agreed with that had the lock been more complex, but it was a relatively simple sliding one. If Toka knew this, it would be easy for him to get inside the abbey. Marigold wondered why he hadn't tried this way yet.

Placing one paw on the lock, Marigold paused, listening to the silence, feeling uneasy.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." she muttered under her breath, slowly beginning to open the lock so that it would make little noise.

"Then why do it, Marigold?"

Marigold jumped and swung around to face the sound of the voice. There, standing almost completely hidden in the shadows was Abbot Mordalfus.

"Father Abbot!" Marigold blurted out, and began stuttering, searching for an excuse.

She found none.

Suddenly the strain of it all was too much and she broke down, falling to the stone floor, sobbing, saying incoherent words in-between sobs. The good abbot knelt down next to her, placing one paw on her back.

"There, there, now." he said in a soothing voice, that produced almost immediate results. "Don't cry. I'm not going to do a thing to harm you in any way. I want to help, and together, we'll find a solution."

Marigold started to pull herself together, and sniffling, nodded silently that she understood.

"Now," Mordalfus began. "Tell me everything."

* * *

It was late at night when Grim pulled himself from the swollen stream, sputtering water. He looked around at his surroundings, and promptly saw that he was completely lost. Remaining ever calm, he turned to the only other survivor of the scouting party, a rat who was supposedly an expert tracker and scout, and stared at him. 

The rat was licking a wound he had gotten at some point during the flash flood, and didn't notice Grim staring at him for several moments. When he did, it took the rat several moments more before he realized what Grim wanted.

"Oh." he finally said, realizing what was expected of him. "We're a good two days east from that Redwall place. Good thing Toka doesn't expect us back for another three days or so. Plenty of time to get back."

Grim stood up, and ignoring the latter part of the rat's announcement, wandered off into the woods, pausing a few feet away, looking back at the rat. The rat suddenly understood he was to follow and quickly ran to catch up. Grim continued on, silent as always.

The rat looked back at the stream, and shuddered. "Too bad we can't get washed back upstream." he remarked. "Of course, after that ride, I would want to stay away from that stream, even if it did mean a long two-day hike back to camp."

Grim gave the rat a look that quickly made him shut up. They continued on for several moments in silence, until it was broken once again by the rat.

"I notice you're still tracking." the rat said, observing Grim examine a leaf. "You don't think we can still find those two runaways, do you? They probably drowned along with the rest of the group."

Grim gave the rat another look. The rat got the impression that Grim knew something he didn't. And sure enough, once Grim was sure that the rat knew this, he mimed out what their prey had done to save themselves with his hands. It took several times repeating this motion before the rat understood.

"But why bother?" the rat asked as they continued onward once more. "They're bound to be long gone by now."

Grim shook his head, and indicated he knew what he was doing. For once the rat caught on immediately, but of course, having a blade at your throat does that to you.

They trudged on, not stopping to rest at all. Finally, they reached more familiar territory. Grim signaled this to the rat.

"Yes, I recognize it too." the rat said. "The horde passed through here about three or four days ago, if I remember right."

Grim shook his head and pointed at the stream, then pointed up along it's bank. The rat watched the motion for several moments before understanding.

"Oh yeah, this is where we ran into that lot of shrews." the rat remarked, not catching Grim's worried glance. "Why do you bring it up, though?"

Grim merely pointed behind the rat, with an exasperated look. The rat turned and looked behind him. At first all he saw nothing but shrubbery, but then an instant later, the rat was surrounded by more shrews than he could count.

"So you're the one responsible fer slaghterin' that scoutin' party!" One of them spoke up. "If I were him, I'd be ravin' mad from havin' somethin' like that on me mind. No wonder he was talkin' to himself."

"Talking to myself?" the rat repeated, and turned to point out Grim, to say that he wasn't talking to himself.

But to the rat's surprise, Grim was nowhere in sight.

And a moment later, it didn't matter anymore to the rat...


	16. Chapter 16

Mattimeo and Weylan have a rather touching discussion, which is the most predominant. Also in this chapter is a discussion with Constance and the abbot, and a discussion with Toka and Mokeet.

Chapter 16

The following morning, Mattimeo and Weylan traveled to their destination in silence. There was little to talk about. They knew where they were heading, what they were after, and that was all that was needed. They even knew how long it would take for them to get there. Less than a day's march. They should reach their location before nightfall.

There was only one mystery left, and that what it was that was there that would hope bring the downfall of Toka. But they agreed that was something they were going have to find out for themselves, and the only way to do that was to get there.

So there was nothing they felt needed discussing between them. Both where musing about the reasons they were there, and all the events that tied in with that. Weylan was thinking about what caused this entire mess. Not that he wasn't glad to be looking out for a large treasure, and the adventures that might go along with it, he just wished it was for better reasons. The only reason they were out here was because Redwall's fate seemed to hinge upon it.

Weylan wished he could have began this journey simply for the adventure, and not have the fate of anything be resting on his shoulders. He wished that Toka hadn't arrived at Redwall, and therefore, he wished that Malkariss hadn't fallen.

Speaking of which...

"Matti..." Weylan began slowly. "'ow did Redwall bring down Loamhedge, an' why?"

Mattimeo didn't answer for a very long time, brooding over the thought of the event.

"I suppose it started with the feast." Mattimeo said. "A simple feast at Redwall, to celebrate the coming of summer, if I recall. It seems so distant now..."

He trailed off, thinking back. Weylan didn't press him.

"It was a night to remember though, because there was lots of good food, games, it was all fun." Mattimeo went on. "And we had no idea that it would end in tragedy."

"About halfway through, a group of traveling performers arrived at the gates, claiming that they wanted to stay and rest, and in return give us a show. Nobody saw anything wrong with that, and there wasn't anything that seemed out of place with the group, so we let them in. They did as they said they would, give us a show, and for awhile, it was all fun and games."

"But then the group's leader, a masked fox, got up to perform magic, which I think started to arose our suspicions, because the fun suddenly seemed to slow down. And it stopped altogether when the fox proposed a toast."

"All of our drinks were drugged, and made us all fall asleep with moments." Mattimeo paused, shuddering at the memory of what came next. "The next thing I remember, I, and several other youth around my age were all chained together at St. Ninians."

Mattimeo looked right at Weylan. "The fox kidnaped us. Just us young ones, in his idea of revenge against Redwall. He was going to make us slaves."

"Revenge?" Weylan asked.

"Yes, he had a run in with the abbey sometime before, and took it personally." Mattimeo explained distractedly. "Very personally. In fact, his real goal was to kidnap me. The others were merely bonuses in his mind. He thought that by kidnaping me, he'd hurt my father the most, whom he thought to be the source of his troubles."

"So 'e enslaved ye." Weylan said.

Mattimeo shook his head. "No, he was merely the 'carrier', so to speak. He was simply to get us alive to Malkariss. What happened to us after that point was none of his concern."

"Malkariss." Weylan repeated, turning the evil word over in his mind. "That's 'ow Redwall became aware of the place, then?"

Mattimeo nodded. "Pretty much. Malkariss falling was really wasn't intentional when it all began, but that's how it ended." he hung his head. "It's a season I try not to remember. Nothing but grief came all throughout it, and we all nearly lost our lives several times. Me, Tess, the other slaves, Slagar's own helpers, and the group from Mossflower that came to rescue us."

There was a pause. "Yore father was among them that nearly lost 'is life, wasn't 'e?" Weylan asked.

Mattimeo sighed. "For a day or more, I thought that he _did_ lose his life." he said.

There was another pause. "That's why yore so upset about 'im being sick, I mean more than wot would be considered normal." Weylan deduced. "Yore afraid about losin' 'im like you thought ye did all those seasons ago."

Mattimeo nodded. "I guess I'm afraid of what it would feel like to lose the single creature you look up to the most, and realizing just how much you could have learned from him, but was too arrogant or preoccupied with the little things in life to take the time to find out, and that chance is now long gone." he said, fighting back tears. "Weylan, I couldn't face that again and be able to go on living peacefully. If I learned anything from that dreadful season, it was that."

Weylan stared at the ground for a moment. "Did ye also learn that, no matter wot 'appens, that you've got friends that'll 'elp you go on livin' peacefully?"

Mattimeo shook his head. "No, I didn't." he admitted. "But how could anyone live that feeling, to know that you missed out on so much, on the opportunity to learn so much?"

"I don't know." Weylan admitted. "But there must be some way in doin' it. I mean, look at everyone we know. Some of 'em must 'ave gone through somethin' like that at least once. An' they've gotten through it."

Mattimeo rubbed his eyes, trying to hide his doubt.

"Whatever the case, it's like I said before, mate." Weylan said, catching sight of Mattimeo's doubt. "Yore _friends_ will be there, and they'll 'elp ye find a way to deal with it."

Mattimeo pulled out Martin's sword, and studied it, still blinking back tears. "Not unless we stop Toka." he said darkly. "He threatens that image of peace and happiness that we both crave, and it will stay that way until either he's dead, or we are."

And with that statement, he marched onward with renewed vigor, Weylan trailing in his wake.

* * *

Breakfast at Redwall brought with it a depressing attitude, as everybeast remembered the threat of attack Toka presented against their abbey, forgotten while they all slept.

Except, it seemed, for the abbot.

This puzzled Constance, because it seemed to her, that out of everyone in the abbey, he would be worried the most. And granted, that worry was still there, but greatly decreased. In it's place seemed to be a good deal of cheer, cheer that seemed nonexistent in light of recent events.

It was a puzzle to Constance, but she did have a theory as to what, or in this case, who caused it.

Marigold. Constance had caught sight of Marigold and the abbot meeting together in the early hours of the day, holding a quick whispered conference. Although Constance didn't hear a word of it, she knew that the two were up to something.

And whatever it was, it relaxed Marigold a good deal herself. Unlike yesterday, where she was quite jittery, the squirrel seemed much more relaxed and ready to in fit with the other Redwallers, Swayner in particular. Although it was no where near to the same extent as the abbot's, a good deal of cheer was being emitted from her as well.

It was real puzzle all right. One that Constance thought merited an answer.

"Father Abbot." she said, setting aside her breakfast for the moment. "Would you care explaining to me what it is you're doing?"

Mordalfus gave Constance an odd look. "Eating breakfast." he answered.

"No, I mean," Constance began again, "What you're doing with Marigold."

Mordalfus stared at the badger. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, old friend."

"Don't play games with me." Constance said. "I've seen you talking with Marigold. You're up to something, and I want to know what it is."

"Constance, I assure you, if it was of any great concern, you would know." Mordalfus answered, cleverly avoiding any kind of answer to Constance's question.

The abbot finished his meal and collected his dishes, standing up to take them to the kitchens. "Oh, one more thing, Constance could you relieve the guards along the right side of the south wing of the abbey?"

"Certainly Father Abbot, but who should fill their place?" Constance asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, please just relieve them from their posts." the abbot answered, walking off. "I daresay, they probably could use a break by now."

Constance stared at the back of the receding abbot, wondering just what was going on...

* * *

Mokeet watched the work on the catapult begin to wrap up, knowing it wouldn't be long before it would be put to use. He wished there was he could do about it, but he knew that so long he was prisoner in this encampment, there was nothing he could do.

It was still fairly early in the morning, but he was surprised when the group of guards arrived to take him to Toka. Apparently the warlord planned an impromptu meeting.

As always, the ferret was sitting in the gatehouse cottage, flipping through Redwall's records. He looked up from his studies as Mokeet was brought in.

"Mokeet, mate, how are we doing today?" Toka asked, waving the guards out of the room.

"I ain't yore mate." Mokeet answered, and said no more on the subject.

Toka gave his prisoner a frown and shut the book. Mokeet realized it was the same one he had seen Toka reading just after the first battle with Redwall.

"I suppose you're concerned for the well being of the beasts inside the abbey, correct?" Toka asked, getting up from the desk he sat at.

"More than ever." Mokeet answered.

"You've seen the catapult in action before, Mokeet." Toka said, pacing circles around his prisoner, "Do you think I can defeat them?"

"You'll give 'em a challenge, that's fer sure." Mokeet responded mildly.

Toka grinned. "I like challenges." he said.

"I've noticed."

"Well, challenges are all part of the game." Toka pointed out, staring out the window at the silent building he held under siege. "Without them, we'd be lost."

"True, but if I didn't 'ave any challenges at the moment, I wouldn't be listenin' to ye." Mokeet muttered.

Toka heard, and gave Mokeet a scowl, but said nothing about the remark.

"I suppose yore goin' to try and attack 'em now, eh?" Mokeet asked, frustrated at his position.

"Actually, no." Toka said. "I'll hold off on the attack for now, give those Redwallers inside a false sense of security, maybe give them a chance to let their guard down. Besides, I might have a better way to take the abbey than to use the catapult."

He knocked on the door as he walked past it, and the guards came back in to take Mokeet away again. "It's Redwall's last chance to fight me either way." the warlord added, watching Mokeet being dragged away.

The door closed, and Toka returned to the desk, looking down on the book he now carried with him everywhere. "Yes, Redwall, it's your last chance to live." he hissed to himself. "Which is more than you deserve..."


	17. Chapter 17

Big plot twist in this, although I've given big hints towards it. Debated whether ot not I wanted to even do it now, and still am. Hopefully it'll work out though. :)

Chapter 17

Night fell upon Redwall peacefully, but not without alerting those within of the dangers that lay just out their doors. As the sun set, it's final rays of light for the day lit up the forbidding looking catapult, reminding those that looked at it of it's destructive capabilities. Worse still, was the fact that members of Toka's horde circled it, guarding it, standing ready to use it at a moment's notice.

Normally, Basil would've looked at the situation with a light hearted manner, trying to find the upside to it. But he already exhausted his supply for it, and rather disgruntled, stared at the catapult, blaming it for his depressed mood.

He was also puzzled. He knew that the catapult was ready for action this time around, and anyone could see it. So why hadn't this Toka fella done anything to use the confounded thing?

Cheek, who stood on guard next to him, was apparently thinking the same thing. "Wot are they waiting fer?" he asked, curious.

"I'm sure I don't know, lad." Basil replied, ears drooping slightly. "Makes me wonder if they're up to something."

"When aren't they?" Cheek asked, snorting.

"Good point." Basil said. "Such a point deserves a snack."

He walked across great Hall to where they had set down a sack of food for each of them. Picking up both of them, he hopped back over, tossing one to Cheek.

"Let's see, cheese, fruit, bread..." Basil murmured as he rooted through his sack with one paw. "Bother! No cordial!"

Cheek pulled an apple out of his sack and began to slice it with a knife. "You know, Basil, if yer really want that cordial, the cellars are just down those steps." he pointed at the doorway that lead into Cavern Hole.

Basil gave Cheek and odd glance. "We're on guard duty." he said. "Not supposed to leave our posts until we're relieved of it. Bad form, y'see."

"But it wouldn't take long to get it, would it?" Cheek stated. "Besides, _I_ don't 'ave any cordial either. If we're goin' to 'ave anythin' to eat, we need somethin' to drink as well, don't we? Someone will 'ave to go get some."

Basil pointed a fork at Cheek slyly. "I like your logic, Cheek." he said, mischievously. "Okay, you stay here and stand guard, I'll go get the cordial, wot?"

But no sooner had he vanished down the steps he was back up them.

"Oh, no you don't Basil, you're needed up here." Constance said as the escorted the hare back to his post. "Besides, I want a word with you."

"Couldn't it wait?" Basil asked picking up a pear to eat, "We're in the middle of a midnight snack, dontcha know."

"No, it _cannot._" Constance persisted. "It's very urgent."

"It's always urgent with you, my friend." Basil said, probably more hotly than what was wise. "You need to stop overreacting, enjoy life, eat like there's no-mmf."

Constance had shoved the pear into the hare's mouth to silence him. "Shush!" she exclaimed. "Now I mean it, this is very important!"

"Wot is it, Constance?" Cheek asked.

"It's the abbot." Constance said. "He's planning something without the consent of the others, I know it."

"Well, isn't that the bloomin' job of an abbot?" Basil asked, taking the pear out of his mouth.

Constance shoved it back in. "No, it _isn't_." she said. "Not in times like these. Now don't interrupt."

"Is the abbot doing something he shouldn't?" Cheek asked.

"That, I can't tell." Constance admitted. "Whatever it is that he's doing, he's keeping it secret. But I don't like the direction it's taking already. He told me to dismiss all of the guards along the right-hand side of the abbey's south wing, with no one to replace them with."

"Yes, I wondered about that." Basil remarked, taking the opportunity to throughly enjoy the pear. "Was there no one on hand who could replace 'em?"

"No, they were plenty of able-bodied beasts that could do it, but Mordalfus specifically said not to replace anyone." Constance said. "He gave no reason why."

"But that means we're blind on that side of the abbey!" Cheek exclaimed. "If Toka notices..."

"He'll use it to his advantage." Basil finished. "The blighter's not blind either, he's probably already noticed and is planning accordingly."

"Wot should we do?" Cheek asked, worried.

"The sensible thing to do." Constance said, taking a glance at the other groups that were on guard in Great Hall. "We'll guard the right side of the south wing ourselves. Right now."

* * *

Weylan looked skyward at the starry night. "You know, mate, I don't get a chance to be up an' about this late at night." he said. "But I've 'eard there are lots of stars in the sky at night, although I never imagined there'd be _this_ many."

Mattimeo said nothing, just continued forward in silence.

Weylan stifled a yawn. "We really should rest mate." he said, stretching. "We're no good to Redwall if we tire ourselves t'death."

"We're close." Mattimeo said determinedly, the first time he had spoken in hours, "We're very close."

"I can see that." Weylan agreed. "Look, I'm glad you've got a renewed spirit about all of this, an' I know we 'ad estimated that we should've gotten there by nightfall, but that really shouldn't mean that we-"

He was cut off when Mattimeo suddenly stopped as they walked into a clearing. At first, Weylan wasn't sure why Mattimeo had stopped, but after looking around in the dimming light, he quickly found out why.

They were at the hill, the one they had been journeying for.

The two looked at one another with surprise.

"It looks just like it did in me dreams." Weylan remarked. "Only it's really real this time."

Mattimeo bent down and felt the grass that grew upon the hill. "Very real." he said. "So much so it seems like a dream itself."

"But it isn't." Weylan said, racing forward, "And this time there'll be nothin' to interrupt us."

They quickly jogged up the hill. Weylan half expected to meet up with his father at the top, but the hill top was empty, which seemed like an odd sight for Weylan, who was used to seeing someone at the top. The stone slab that covered the entrance, however, was there, and the two quickly bent down and jointly lifted it up, setting it aside.

Mattimeo peered into the dark tunnel beyond. "This feels odd." he said, "to actually be doing this."

"'bout time in my opinion." Weylan said. "We've both waited a long time to get 'ere. I 'ope it was worth it."

They lowered themselves into the stone staircase and walked down it into the chamber. They instinctively went of the lantern, right where it was supposed to be, and lit it. The light swelled outward, lighting up the vast chamber that contained the treasure.

It was even bigger than Weylan remembered it from his dreams. The chamber was almost as big as the hill itself, half of the entire hill hollowed out to make room for the treasure. From the point at which the stone stairs ended extending out into the middle of the room was stone walkway, very carefully carved out and maintained by generations past.

Surrounding the walkway completely was the treasure itself, containing every object of wealth Weylan could imagine. It completely buried the floor of the chamber, hiding it from sight under several feet of riches. It gave Weylan the impression that it was some kind of odd lake, one that you could swim in.

And all of it, by right, was his.

Awestruck, Weylan turned around and around, trying to take it all in at once. But Mattimeo brought him back into reality by grabbing his paw and stopping his turning.

"Look for something that could stop Toka." Mattimeo said. "Then we'll worry about the rest of the treasure."

Weylan nodded, and they split up, looking for anything they could use for such a purpose. Half tempted to see if he could swim in the gold and silver that lay before like swimming in a lake, Weylan peered across the chamber.

"There seems to be more than one way to get in 'ere." the otter announced, pointing at a partly concealed passageway on the other side of the treasure. "But no sign of somethin' to stop Toka."

Mattimeo started forward to look, but stopped halfway when he felt a stream of dust and dirt land on his head. Brushing it from his ear, he looked upward at it's source.

"Weylan." he said slowly, "I think I've found it."

* * *

As Toka's forces began preparations that signified the nearing of battle, Mokeet wasn't surprised to find himself being brought before Toka once more. The warlord was still in the gatehouse, and was probably the only one who wasn't gearing up for war.

"Care to see my latest victory, Mokeet?" he asked the otter rhetorically as he waved the Mokeet's guards out of the room.

"Ye haven't won yet, lord." Mokeet stated. "As the saying goes, 'don't count your sparrows until they've hatched.'"

Toka grinned, and watched his forces prepare out the gatehouse window, clutching one of Redwall's recordbooks in his paws. "You're very wise, Mokeet." he said. "And of course, you are right. No outcome of a battle can be determined until after it's fought." he paused, sighing satisfactorily, "Still, I expect a victory of some sort out of this battle, because I've become very well learned in Redwall's inner workings."

Mokeet couldn't help but snort. "I doubt you could've learned that from these recordbooks yore so fond of readin'" he said.

"True." Toka agreed. "And I didn't. I learned all about Redwall a different way."

The ferret looked out the window for a period of time. "Mokeet," he began, "Come here, and I'll show you something."

Mokeet, suspecting a trick, approached cautiously, careful to not get too close to the warlord. Toka, however, did nothing of the sort.

"Look at the right side of the abbey's south wing." he requested. "Tell me what you see."

Mokeet looked at Toka, then peered at the building. "There are no guards." he noted, with dismay.

"See?" Toka said. "I was right to hold off on the attack. They did let their guard down, giving me an excellent window of opportunity."

He sat down at the nearby desk, leaving Mokeet standing. The otter found it odd to be the one staring down at the other; usually it was the other way around.

"So, if you've got this opportunity, why 'aven't you taken it?" Mokeet asked.

"Because I'm waiting for someone first." Toka said, watching his prisoner. "You know how I got the idea Redwall would let it's guard down?"

"'ow?" Mokeet asked. "Lucky guess?"

Toka chuckled, ignoring the fact that Mokeet seriously meant what he said. "No, I got the information from within."

It took a moment for Mokeet to comprehend what Toka was indicating. "Wait, you've got a _spy_?"

"Yes indeed." Toka said. "Someone who can observe what happens in that abbey and relay all of it to me. And thus far, none of that information has failed me yet."

Mokeet gaped at him. "For 'ow long?"

"Couple of days now." Toka said. "Visits me every night, usually just after we chat."

There suddenly came a knock at the door.

"Come." Toka ordered, then turned to Mokeet. "I held off on our chat tonight, because I wanted you to meet the creature responsible for...our...success."

The door opened, and in came the spy. Mokeet gasped in astonishment at what he saw.

"Lord, everything is ready." announced Marigold. "Redwall is ripe for the taking."


	18. Chapter 18

Had some free time on my hands and felt like writing some fan fiction, so here's chpt. 18 eariler than usual. Starting to get back into the action again, not to mention some suspense. Also in this chapter, Weylan's last name is mentioned, because I realized I hadn't done that yet.

Anyway, enjoy. ;)

Chapter 18

Toka stood from the desk, and pulled out his battle armor. "This settles it then." he announced to Marigold and Mokeet. "The battle will begin." he grinned as he started donning the armor, "Pulled the curtain over Redwall real nicely, didn't I Mokeet?"

Mokeet didn't answer, he was still in shock at the revealing of Toka's spy. "_Why_?" he finally managed to ask Marigold.

Marigold hung her head, and didn't answer.

"I left her with no choice." Toka answered for her. "She was caught sneaking into the abbey grounds by one of my guards a few days back, territory that I currently control. Normally, the punishment is death, but I deiced to let her live, if she did me one little favor."

"To spy on Redwall." Mokeet finished, turning to face Marigold, disgusted. "You, a woodlander, decided to do the work of a _vermin_ rather than to be brave and refuse, regardless of the consequences."

Marigold's head drooped lower, and did not deny the accusation.

Mokeet shook his head. "Surely Redwall must suspect somethin'." he said.

Toka shook his head, his good mood not dampening. "Not when she got the information straight from the abbot himself." The warlord explained, picking up his sword.

"The _abbot_?" Mokeet repeated, even more disgusted now.

"She went right to the source." Toka said, now fully dressed and circling both of the beasts he had under his control. "Didn't you, my little charmer?"

He ran one claw along Marigold's cheek. The squirrel flinched, but did nothing to stop the motion.

"She knew exactly what to do." Toka went on to say. "Even if she is a squirrel, she would make for a very good full time member of my horde."

"She wouldn't." Mokeet said.

But Marigold gave Mokeet a pleading look, one that simply said to not get involved.

"We'll see." was all that Toka had to say about the matter. "Right now, I have an abbey to conquer, as well as bigger fish to fry."

The trio exited the gatehouse, Marigold donning a hood and cloak that hid her figure, quietly sneaking her way back towards the abbey. Mokeet watched as his two guards returned to stand on either side of him.

"You won't get away with this, Toka." Mokeet said, "Even with a spy."

Toka drew his sword and held the point at Mokeet's throat. The two guards grabbed Mokeet to keep him from avoiding the warlord's onslaught, but it was unnecessary. Mokeet did not even flinch.

"You watch what you say, prisoner." Toka growled. "Or I'll have your head."

"Better that than to live another day in this wretched camp." Mokeet declared, finally fed up with it all.

Toka made a motion that may have been in preparation to kill Mokeet, but after a long pause in which the warlord breathed heavily for several moments, he finally withdrew his sword and walked away.

"Put him back in his cage, and withhold all of his rations from him until I say otherwise!" Toka exclaimed loudly, "Let's see what _that_ does to our friend's newfound spirit."

"It will do absolutely nothin' to dampen _my_ spirit, _lord._" Mokeet spat, as he allowed himself to be carried away. "Though, I can't say the same fer yores."

Toka marched onward to where his troops were gathering with grappling hooks and rope. "We'll see, Mokeet." Toka grumbled darkly under his breath. "We'll see."

* * *

Mattimeo tied the rope off to a low hanging root in the entrance of the second tunnel that lead out of the treasure chamber. He twanged it with one claw.

"Good and taunt." he declared.

"Aye." Weylan agreed. "One good yank on that beauty should be all's that needed."

They turned and exited the underground cavern out through the secret tunnel, it's exit covered with moss to hide it.

"Now fer the hard part." Weylan said, covering the exit back up as they left, "Gettin' Toka an' his horde in there."

"Will the lot even fit in there?" Mattimeo asked, gathering his bearings.

"'ard to say mate, but one thing's fer sure, there's nothing else in there that would work." Weylan said. "We searched all over and found nothin' else that would work to get rid of Toka once and fer all that Redwall didn't already 'ave."

Mattimeo finally found the direction he wanted and pointed it out with one paw. "This way." he said, heading forward.

"Uh, Redwall's _that _way, mate." Weylan said, pointing in the opposite direction. "Trust me, I know."

"Oh, I know Weylan, but we're going to make a little detour first." Mattimeo assured the otter.

Weylan jogged to catch up with his companion. "But shouldn't we be gettin' to Redwall as quickly as possible?" he asked.

"Exactly." Mattimeo answered. "And that's exactly what we're going to do."

"How?" Weylan asked innocently.

"With the help from some friends." answered Mattimeo.

They marched through the dark woods for sometime, Weylan completely lost as to why they were heading in this direction, until he caught sight of campfires straight ahead. Soon, they were standing at the edge of a shrew encampment.

Mattimeo held up one paw to stop Weylan, then turned his head skyward, cupping his paws over his mouth as he yelled, "Redwall!"

There was a brief pause, then the war cry was answered by another; "Logalogalogalog!"

Suddenly all the attention in the encampment was turned towards the two travelers, and one shrew broke from the group to meet them.

"Log-a-log Flugg, nice to see you again." Mattimeo said, stepping forward to greet the shrew.

"Pleasure's all mine, Matti, nice to see yeh again as well." Flugg answered, returning Mattimeo's greeting. "Who's yore mate there?"

"Weylan Riverstryke, sir." Weylan said, unsure how he should greet the shrew leader.

"He's a friend." Mattimeo explained.

Flugg grabbed Weylan and braced him in a hug. "Any friend of Matti's is a friend of the Guosim, then!" he declared, then released the rather surprised Weylan and turned back to Mattimeo.

"Yore pretty far from Redwall Matti, what brings yeh out here?" Flugg inquired.

"Unfortunately not on better terms." Mattimeo admitted. "We're out here on a quest, and now need to get back to Redwall as quickly as possible."

"Yore in luck, we're just about to leave fer Redwall ourselves." Flugg said. "Turns out there's a new vermin horde in Mossflower, killed off a whole scoutin' part of ours few days back, an' found out from one of the lot that their headin' in yore direction."

"We, too, know of the horde in question." Mattimeo said. "They have already arrived at Redwall and have the abbey under siege, and if we aren't quick to provide aide before the next attack, it will fall to the vermin."

"Then we better set sail fer Redwall straight away." Flugg said, and turned to the encampment. "Shews, to yore boats! We have an abbey to defend!"

* * *

Scourge the rat was excited. Toka had granted him permission to lead one squadron of vermin in the attack against the abbey, since the warlord two usual captains were unable to. Knottail was still prisoner within the abbey, and Grim had not yet returned from tracking down the beasts that had snuck out of the abbey a few days back.

"Don't worry, sir, I won't fail you." Scourge promised his leader.

"You had better not, Scourge." Toka said, pacing past him as he conducted one last inspection of troops before the attack. "Failure is generally frowned upon in this horde."

Satisfied with what he saw, he stood where his troops could see him. "Okay, my horde, listen up!" Toka exclaimed, loud enough so he could be heard by his horde, but soft enough so that his voice would not carry within the abbey, "The plan is simple. This side of the abbey is unguarded. You will use grappling hooks to enter on the abbey's top floor from this corner of the south wing, where it's less likely those standing guard in the west wing will see you. Keep all combat to a minimum, and leave the beasts that are sleeping alone until all of the guards and creatures in that abbey who could sound the alarm are taken. Avoid killing for the time being, and take as many prisoners as possible. I'll decide if they live or die once we have the abbey."

Toka gave the horde one last looking over to see if there were any objections, complaints, or questions. As usual, there were none.

"Let's get started then." Toka said, stepping out of the way of his horde so they can do their work.

Scourge signaled to his group of ten to follow him, feeling very confident about this attack. He was hopeful that if he lead well, maybe Toka would make him a captain, as it seemed the warlord was lacking a few. Scourge doubted they would see Knottail again, for no one had seen him since the he was captured, and Grim had been gone for a long time. Chances were good that there was at least one vacancy.

One he hoped he would get to fill.

In position with the wall they were going to scale, Scourge indicated silently to beast who had the grappling hook and rope to throw. The beast obliged and did not miss, the hook latched onto the window ledge on the abbey's topmost floor of dormitories.

Wanting to look like a competent leader, Scourge lead the way up the rope, rapier gripping with his teeth, showing no fear. Reaching the barricaded window, he bashed it down with the butt end of his rapier. It fell with ease, and Scourge climbed higher to climb in through the window.

There was a suddenly flash of metal glinting in the moonlight, and a knife suddenly severed the rope from it's grappling hook. Scourge, without a chance to even gasp, plummeted backwards in a deadly fall to the ground, the last things he was aware of was Toka roaring loudly in anger the background and the face of a badger, hare, and a young otter watching him fall from the window...

* * *

Cheek let out a cheer. "Yes, that'll show the vermin a thing or two!" he exclaimed.

"That was the last of the bally ropes too." Basil added, gleefully. "They've got lots more of it, but we have all of their grapplin' hooks." he held up an armful so that they could see.

Constance removed the knife from where it had embedded itself in the windowsill. "Are the guards ready to resume their posts?" she asked.

"Ready and able." Basil reported with a salute. "Just give the word, marm."

"Basil, the word is given." Constance said, stepping out of the room. "Toka won't give up that easily. We need this blind spot covered again before he tries something else."

"Righto, I'll get the blighters on guard again lickety-split!" he hopped off to take on the task, Cheek trailing in his wake to help.

Constance marched down the spiral staircase, weary, and ready to call it for a night. She was getting too old for this, and she knew it, but if it threatened the abbey, that wouldn't stop her.

She suddenly stopped at the bottom of the stairs, interrupting her musings. She watched with interest with as the door leading out of the abbey creaked open long enough to admit a single beast, then closed again behind the beast. The creature looked both ways, and not seeing Constance, who had hidden herself in the shadows, raced down the hallway.

Constance was immediately on the alert. Whoever it was who just snuck into the abbey was a troublemaker, because if the creature wasn't, they would've announced their arrival. No, Constance was sure that this creature, whoever it was, was an enemy. The problem was that she couldn't tell who. The beast wore a cloak to hide it's face and body, and had it's tail tucked away out of sight, further protection against revealing itself.

But it wasn't vermin, for the only in the abbey was Knottail, and Constance knew he was still safely tied up, and if there were any other vermin in the abbey, they would've know about it by now.

This didn't decrease the possibilities in the slightest though, and told Constance little about who the best was. But she was going to find out before the sun set tomorrow...


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter would've began "the battle you've all been waiting for" but this chapter was dragging on to be quite long, so I decided to save it until next chapter. Besides, what better place to start probably one of (if not THE) most piviotal points in the story than at the twentieth chapter? Anyway, enjoy. :)

Chapter 19

As dawn broke over Mossflower, the Guosim shrews all pulled double duty to propel their log boats down the stream they rode upon as quickly as possible to Redwall abbey, all of them hoping that they wouldn't arrive to find the worse had happened. As they traveled, Mattimeo and Weylan explained their plan to Flugg.

Flugg nodded in understanding as they finished. "But how do yeh plan to get this Toka feller into the treasure cave?"

Weylan and Mattimeo looked at each other. "We haven't figured that part out yet." Mattimeo admitted.

Flugg gave them a look.

"Look, right now our priority is to get to Redwall." Weylan pointed out. "We can figure out that detail there. In fact, it'd probably be better to wait until then anyway, 'cause we don't know wot's all 'appened there while we were gone."

"Alright, alright." Flugg answered. "But yore goin' to get to Redwall real quick at this rate, better have somethin' in mind beforehand."

"But how can we possibly lure Toka _and _his horde into the treasure cave before they take Redwall?" Mattimeo asked. "He wants the abbey very badly, and something as trivial as an unguarded treasure isn't going to make him stop his attack on Redwall long enough for him _and_ his horde to go get it."

"Well, judging from what you've told me of this treasure, it sounds like he'd his whole horde to move it." Flugg offered.

"But then he'd simply wait until he safely has Redwall to go get it." Mattimeo pointed out, "and then it'd be too late and pointless."

"Seems we're stuck either way, mate." Weylan remarked. "Wot we need is more about Toka 'imself, wot 'is 'abits are, stuff like that."

"There can't be very many creatures who would know all of that." Mattimeo said. "At least, who'd be willing to talk."

"Yes, there's probably only one in all of Toka's 'orde." Weylan remarked.

* * *

Such a beast was currently watching Toka march angrily across the abbey grounds. Curious, Mokeet sat up straighter in his cage to listen. Toka came to a stop halfway to the abbey itself, and paused, looking the red stone building over for a moment.

"Attention Redwallers!" Toka roared. "I want to talk with your warriors! Mattimeo or Matthias, it doesn't matter! But I want to talk with one of them and quickly!"

There was a long pause in which Mokeet wondered what this was all about, before deciding that it was probably Toka's failed attempt to infiltrate the abbey that was the cause of it. No doubt he wanted to vent some anger off on the creatures within the abbey.

Personally, however, Mokeet was very happy at the end result of last night's events. Because all it did was further prove that the Redwallers were much more capable to battle, and that Toka had no hope of an easy victory. He was going to have to fight to get it, and hopefully, when it came to that, the battle would go in Redwall's favor.

"I'm listening, Toka!" came Mattimeo's voice, "State your business!"

"Surrender now, or face the consequences!" Toka declared, getting straight to the point.

"Didn't we go through this already?" Mattimeo asked sarcastically. "The answer is no, Toka."

"Then the deaths of those beasts in that abbey will be on your head, mouse." Toka said. "My horde outnumbers you, and me and my warriors can outfight you!"

"If that's true, then we have been able to stop all of your attacks pretty easily." Mattimeo remarked in a taunting manner.

"Those were simply attempts to get your abbey by stealth." Toka pointed out. "You and your abbey has already proven that won't work. But let's see how you fair in a _real_ battle. To the death."

There was a long pause.

"I will repeat my earlier statement." Toka went on. "Surrender now, or die."

Mattimeo did not answer for a long period of time, and Mokeet suspected that he was deliberating with others in the abbey, to work out the best answer. The fact that they didn't have an answer ready immediately concerned Mokeet. It was clear that Redwall wasn't confident that it could win the battle that Toka proposed they do. And it was clear that Toka knew it, and thus was trying for a psychological attempt to get the abbey, albeit last ditch.

"We will not surrender, Toka." Mattimeo finally announced. "And it will stay that way until the last one of us falls."

Toka considered his options for a moment before answering. "Here's what I'll do, Matti." Toka said. Mokeet wondered where the warlord picked up the nickname he called Mattimeo. "I'll give you until noon today to go over your choices and come to a decision. After that point, well, I have a catapult here ready for use and several warriors here just _itching_ to do battle."

The warlord paused to let that sink in.

"Until noon, then, Mattimeo of Redwall." Toka said, and then walked off, surprisingly towards Mokeet's cage.

"What do you make of that, mate?" he asked his prisoner.

"Fer the last time, I ain't yore mate." Mokeet responded, glaring at the evil ferret.

"Still having high spirits about that abbey are we?" Toka asked, "Well, Mokeet, I might as well tell you now that it's all in vain. That abbey has no real defense against either that catapult, nor my horde." he grinned wickedly. "Let's see how you feel once you witness that abbey fall right into my paws."

And with that, Toka left for the gatehouse cottage, feeling more confident than ever, leaving Mokeet feeling just the opposite.

Toka was right. And there was no denying it.

* * *

When Toka entered his self-proclaimed quarters and personal library in the gatehouse, he found that he had company.

"Marigold!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Just the squirrel I wanted to see!"

Marigold watched the warlord, waiting until it was her turn to speak to say anything.

"So, my little spy," Toka went on as he sat down at the room's desk, fingering the mysterious book he carried constantly, "What went wrong last night?"

"Nothing, my lord." Marigold answered calmly. "It was just as you wanted it, there were no guards on the left hand side of the abbey's left wing. However, there were three beasts who acted without permission and took upon themselves the duty of guarding that wing of the abbey. It was they, and only they, who stopped your attempts to enter the abbey."

"What are their names?" Toka asked, pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Constance, Basil Stag Hare, and Cheek Stag Otter." Marigold answered without hesitation.

"Right." Toka said, jotting down the names, "Now Marigold, I want you to keep an eye on these creatures at all times, and make sure they do not interfere with my plans again. Or I'll make _real_ use of that pretty tail of yours."

Marigold gulped, and clutched her bushy tail with one paw.

"Now, how are our two warriors, Matthias and Mattimeo of Redwall?" Toka asked.

"Matthias is still very ill, and Mattimeo has not returned yet." Marigold responded. "The Mattimeo you've been hearing is Cheek impersonating him."

"Do you know the abbey's plans?" Toka asked next.

"I do not."

"Find out what they are then by noon." Toka ordered. "Any later and we'll be engaged in battle."

"Yes lord."

"Also, see if you can get the Redwallers rallied up for surrender. Dampen their spirits a little bit. Be the bearer of bad news. Anything that might make the battle go easier for me." Toka added.

"Yes lord."

"Now leave, and be quick about it, Marigold." Toka said, picking up the book and turning to a specific page. "I have matters to attend to."

Marigold nodded, put on her cloak, and wandered out onto the abbey grounds. Ducking into the early morning shadows to avoid detection, she made her way to the south entrance into Redwall. Finding the door unlocked as always, Marigold snuck inside, closing the door behind her. Turning long enough to lock the door again, she started forward again, only to be grabbed by three sets of hands.

"Don't move." Constance growled angrily, "And I'll go easy on you."

"What?" Marigold managed to gasp out before one of the six paws clamped itself over her mouth.

"We know that you've been spyin' on us fer Toka." Cheek said.

"Bally lot it got you, too, didn't it?" Basil added. "It's caused a spot of bother for both us and yourself."

"Please, it isn't what you think!" Marigold exclaimed, prying Basil's paw off hr mouth.

"Oh?" Constance asked sarcastically. "Then please enlighten us."

"I'm on your side!" Marigold explained urgently. "I've been giving Toka false information!"

"If that was true, then he wouldn't have gotten so close to getting inside our abbey last night!" Constance said. "You'll have to do better than that, Marigold."

"Toka was _allowed_ to get that far!" Marigold said. "He thinks I'm giving him accurate information, and we agreed to maintain that image that he be allowed several chances to get real close to infiltrating the abbey! A real gamble, I know, but..."

"Hold on a moment there, young gel, who agreed on that decision?" Basil interrupted.

"The abbot." Marigold said. "He knows what I've been doing, and it was his idea to let Toka get so close to infiltrating the abbey. He knew that if he let such an obvious blind spot in the abbey's security that you, Constance, at the very least, would make sure Toka wouldn't take advantage of it, even if it meant going against the abbot's request."

Basil thought that through for a moment. "By the fur, that's a jolly ingenious idea!" he exclaimed.

"I still say she's lying." Constance said. "How can we possibly trust you?"

"You could ask the abbot to see if I'm telling the truth." Marigold proposed.

"I've already tried, he's keeping the matter secret." Constance said, "So no luck for you on that matter."

"Well, if you're really up to it, I suppose you could give Toka a questionnaire to see if I'm telling the truth." Marigold said, looking slightly annoyed. "I'm honest, I haven't done much of anything to betray your abbey."

"But how do we know that you're simply pretending to double-cross Toka, when you're really double-crossing us?" Basil asked.

"That was originally the plan, but the abbot caught me in the process of sneaking out, and convinced me to pretend to double-cross you when I was actually double-crossing Toka." Marigold assured the hare.

"So your double-crossing Toka into thinking that you're double-crossing us into thinking you're double-crossing him?" Basil asked.

"A double-double-cross then?" Cheek proposed.

"Stop it you two." Constance ordered. "And that still doesn't change anything, Marigold. All we have to go on is your word."

"The abbot trusts me." Marigold pointed out. "Shouldn't that be enough to convince you? Besides, right now you don't have a choice. Capture me and Toka simply attack sooner. Right now, I'm your best hope of survival." she paused, studying the creatures that were holding her.

"She's right, you know." Basil finally said. "No matter what, we have to let her go free, regardless of the fact if she's telling the truth or not."

"It will be only prolonging the inevitable." Constance insisted.

"Not if you let me go free." Marigold said. "Unless you want every beast in this abbey to suffer an unmerciful death and Toka's hands."

Constance thought it over for a few moments, then let go. The others followed. "Alright, fine." Constance said. "But only because I have to. However, keep in mind that I'll be watching you."

"Then I'll be able to prove that I'm telling truth." Marigold said, and then went on her way.


	20. Chapter 20

wOOt! Twenty chapters! And we're starting it off with a bang! ;)

Chapter 20

Sister May was worried. She worried about the fact that the threat of attack and maybe even take over from Toka was greater than ever. She was worried about the fact that inventory of the supplies had been taken, and it was discovered that while the supplies would hold out for a while still, they would not last through a long siege. And she was especially worried about Matthias.

The warrior mouse had held out well enough for this long quite well, so much so that Sister May allowed herself to think he would actually survive the disease that plagued him. But then things turned for the worse. Matthias began to suffer from a massive fever, was weaker than ever before, and was so delirious, that Sister May was sure that Matthias wasn't seeing anything real anymore.

Not that it mattered at this point, because the poor creature was hardly ever awake.

Soaking a rag in a basin of cold water, she dabbed at Matthias's forehead, wishing there was something more she could do, listening to Matthias's worrisome breathing, which was very shallow and strained. Wiping the sweat from the warrior's brow, she turned to ring out the rag in preparation to wet it again, when Matthias's eyes suddenly sprang open.

"Matti..." he muttered weakly. "Matti..."

"Shush." Sister May cooed, bringing the cold rag back to his brow again.

"Danger..." Matthias rambled on, "Matti..."

"Shush." Sister May repeated. "You need to rest."

The combination of the cool rag against Matthias's forehead and Sister May's soothing voice seemed to have the needed effect, and Matthias drifted back asleep once more. Sister May shook her head, wondering if Matthias some how knew more about Redwall's situation than she thought...

* * *

Elsewhere in the abbey, Cornflower and Tess were making some final preparations to two simple trays of food. Ready to carry them out, Cornflower picked up one tray of food while Tess picked up the other and they both walked quietly out of the kitchens.

Tess stared at the food on her tray. "Wouldn't this be a bit much food for a prisoner of war?" she asked.

"Knottail may be our prisoner," Cornflower said, "But he will get just as much food and drink as the rest of us. He should get no less just because he is our enemy. Besides, one tray is for us."

"Oh." Tess said, looking up as they crossed the mostly empty expanse of Cavern Hole. The abbot had declared that all creatures to try and remain in their quarters after hearing that the Great Hall and it's adjacent rooms would probably Toka's most likely target for his planned invasion.

"How are you doing, Tess?" Cornflower asked. "You seem more depressed than usual."

"Aren't you?" Tess asked. "We're facing the threat of invasion, one we have no chance of avoiding. How can a creature _not_ feel depressed?"

"I see your point." Cornflower admitted reluctantly, as they climbed the stairs that lead into the Great Hall. "But I sense it's something more than that."

Tess sighed, and didn't answer right away. "Alright, I'm worried about Mattimeo." she finally admitted. "It's been three days since Mattimeo and Weylan left, and we've haven't heard word of them at all. I'm worried something happened to them, or worse, they come back to find that they're too late."

Cornflower bowed her head, stopping for a moment. "I know how you feel Tess." she said, turning to the younger mousemaid. "Back when Cluny the Scourge held Redwall under siege, Matthias was gone for several days at a time in his quest for Martin's sword at multiple occasions. And each time I felt the same as you do now, fearing for his life, fearing that Matthias would return unsuccessful or too late to save Redwall..." she paused, then added, "...fearing that I would never see him again."

"What did you do?" Tess asked.

"Nothing." Cornflower replied simply. "There was nothing I _could_ do, but wait and hope for the best. The same applies now for both of us. Both of us fear for Matti's well-being, hoping and praying that he will return in time, victorious." she paused, then placed one paw of Tess's shoulder. "These are undoubtably hard times, and we all are very, very, scared about what might happen. But we must be strong and not give in Tess, otherwise the battles we must face are already lost."

Cornflower gave Tess a comforting grin, which Tess likewise returned, and they continued onward again.

"Lunchtime, Knottail." Cornflower announced as they approached the tied up ferret.

"The usual salad and vegetable soup as always, I presume?" Knottail said.

"I take it that you don't like it." Tess remarked as the maidens freed Knottail's arms just enough for him to eat.

"I much rather have a good, roasted, woodpigeon than to eat this stuff you call food." Knottail sneered, but was eating the food anyway.

"It's all you're going to get here in Redwall." Cornflower said. "We do not believe in eating the flesh of other animals such as birds."

"And the only exceptions to that are the otters and Basil." Tess added. "And the closest to that they've eaten is watershrimp."

"Yes, you've both told me this for the past four days." Knottail said wearily, as the mousemaidens turned to leave. "Fortunately for me, it won't have to suffer it another day longer."

Cornflower paused, holding up one paw to indicate to Tess to do the same. "What do you mean, you won't have to suffer one more day of it?" she asked.

"I mean exactly that." Knottail said. "And if you step over to one side, you'll see what I mean."

Cornflower stared at the weasel oddly, then stepped towards Knottail. For what reasons, though, no one ever found out, because no sooner than had Cornflower taken two steps, an arrow whisked past, going between her and Tess, making both jump. Cornflower glanced back at Tess, at the small gap in the nearby barricade the arrow had been shot through, then at Knottail, then stepped forward and retrieved the arrow, which had, oddly enough, struck dead center on a smaller reproduction of Martin the warrior on the tapestry.

Tied to the arrow was a single strip of parchment. Pulling it off, Cornflower unraveled it and read the message written on it. Her eyes widened. Tess came up, and looked at the message, her own eyes growing from fright.

Written on the parchment was merely two words: "Time's up."

Shortly there afterward, Toka's catapult fired, launching it's contents through one of Great Hall's stained glass windows, taking it's barricade with it...

* * *

The Guosim shrews quickly tied up their logboats and gathered into a group as Flugg got his bearings.

"This way to Redwall mates!" he finally exclaimed, pointing in the direction they needed to go. "March as quickly as possible, we need to get there fast!"

The group started off at a run, Mattimeo and Weylan struggling to keep up.

"These creatures know wot their doing." Weylan remarked. "I 'ope we can do the same."

"All I hope is that we're not too late." Mattimeo answered, with a determined expression...

* * *

"Attack!" Cornflower exclaimed, ducking as the boulder the catapult had launched plowed through a stained glass depiction of Abbess Germaine, knocking the barricade that had covered the said window to the floor. "Warriors to the Great Hall! Somebody ring the Matthias and Methuselah bells! Attack!"

She ran for the shelter of Cavern Hole, Tess following quickly behind her, only to be cut off as the next boulder the catapult outside launched smashed through another barricade and crashed to the floor in front of them, taking the window's depiction of Bella the badgerlady with it.

War cries began to ring out all around the mousemaidens as Toka's forces surged forward to climb in through the broken windows, and Redwall's defenders rushing forward to hold them back. Forgotten, Cornflower and Tess were pushed to one side as the battle raged onward. The catapult fired again, it's payload crashing through the window portraying Gonff the mousetheif and shooting straight across the hall, going through the window on the other side, which sported yet another depiction of Martin the warrior.

Chaos reigned in Redwall...

* * *

When the battle began, Toka did not hesitate to join in, grabbing his sword and climbing through one of the now many broken windows in the Great Hall and joining the fray. He slew three creatures before spying Knottail, still tied to the column. The warlord worked his way towards Knottail, slaying another creature and at least injuring two more before finally reaching his destination.

With one swing of his sword, Toka sliced open the ropes that held Knottail.

"Thanks." Knottail said, untangling himself from the ropes, experimentally bending his unused joints before accepting a fallen weapon from Toka and joining in the fray.

Toka watched as the battle rapidly moved to his advantage, as the Redwallers realized they were overwhelmed and began to retreat into Cavern Hole. Archers were called to guard the rooms entrance as the retreat chaotically took place, but hesitated to fire, fearing they would hit the wrong targets in the midst of battle.

Letting out a roar of pleasure and issuing orders to urge his horde onward, they advanced upon the Redwallers. For once, everything was going right for Toka...

* * *

Outside, Mokeet watched with terror from his cage, completely unable to provide aide of any sort to the endangered abbey beasts.

"So." he said to himself. "The battle for Redwall has begun..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Toka was a very smart beast, and knew that battling for Redwall would let his guard down. So when the attack on the abbey began, he made sure that not everyone one of his horde was in the abbey battling. Some were still outside on the walls, keeping guard, making sure no outside attacks came there way.

But even still, Toka's defenses were vulnerable, and the guards that had been left did not expect to see hundreds grappling hooks fly into the air and latch onto Redwall's eastern wall, did not expect to have to face the full forces of the Guosim, did not expect to have to confront the wrath of the two beasts that lead the attack. A mouse with a magnificent sword, and an otter, with an almost equally magnificent dagger and a sling.

Within an instant, Toka's guards were all slain.

Mattimeo perched himself on the battlements of the wall, and surveyed the abbey grounds below. They were empty, and void of any life. Everyone was in the abbey, battling each other.

"Every beast to the abbey!" Mattimeo yelled. "The battle's already begun! We need to help before it's too late!"

No one needed second bidding, and soon the reenforcements raced for the main building of the abbey, yelling war cries and brandishing a wide variety of weapons. Weylan was right in the lead of it all, right up until he crossed the halfway point of the grounds, and stopped by Toka's catapult.

He stopped Flugg, who was passing by. "Flugg, ye see this catapult?" he said.

"Aye." Flugg answered.

"Get a group together an' burn it!" Weylan ordered, "Me an' Matti will lead the attack force!"

Flugg nodded and set off to do Weylan's bidding, while Weylan raced to meet up with Mattimeo and begin the attack...

* * *

Things were not going well for the Redwallers inside. Only half of them had managed to retreat back into Cavern Hole, then Toka had blocked off the room with a wall of vermin, half of which faced the entrance into Cavern Hole and holding off it's attack, while the other side faced the other half of the Redwallers that hadn't escaped into Cavern Hole, slowly picking them off.

Toka was right there at the front of it, helping his horde fight. He had received wounds, and his footpaws had been cut up pretty badly by treading on all of the broken glass that littered Great Hall. But he ignored them, caught up in the thrill of the battle, in the excitement of winning, in the exhilaration of seeing that after all of these seasons, he almost had his goal completed...

Then he heard something that sent a chill down his spine.

"Redwaaaall!"

Mattimeo's war cry was picked up by the hundreds of the shrews that were now clambering through the broken windows, and the main entrance of the abbey swung open to admit even more of the creatures, come to save the abbey.

Toka's plans ground to a halt as his horde began to panic and fall under the onslaught the shrews brought upon them. Toka quickly went about, urging his horde to regroup and confront the attack, knowing that his horde still had the element of strength on their side.

However, the shrew reenforcements had the element of surprise on their side, and it seemed that was all they needed. Toka's horde risked being wiped out.

Knottail suddenly appeared at Toka's side. "We need to retreat!" he advised. "The shrews are crowding in on us, there's no room for us to fight back! Stay, and we will fall, but if we retreat, we can live to continue this battle on better grounds! Agreed?"

"Oh yes, it's time for us to leave." Toka replied, his eyes falling on the group of Redwallers that had been trapped in the middle of the hall, and were there still, "But let's see how many of these abbeybeasts we can take with us."

Knottail grinned, liking the idea, and together they charged the group of Redwallers, other members of the horde catching on and following suit, attacking the group, trying to kill as many as possible.

Most of them were warriors, and were still armed, and thus resisted. But then Toka spied one creature in the group that was neither...

* * *

Tess was desperately looking for a way out of the battle to safety, knowing she had neither the knowledge nor training to fight Toka's horde. She pushed her way through the battle, avoiding the enemy, trying to reach Cavern Hole. She turned when she saw a Redwaller fall behind her, then turned back to find that her path had been blocked off by Toka.

"Miss Churchmouse, I presume?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, slapped Tess's face with the flat of his sword, knocking her to the floor.

He brought his sword up over his head, then swung it downward for the kill.

"NO!"

Another sword flashed out of nowhere, stopping Toka's mid-swing. The warlord looked up to see Mattimeo's face, eyes alive with hatred.

"To kill Tess, you'll have to kill me first." he challenged.

"Ha!" Toka spat. "I can take the likes of you!"

"Then take on two."

Tess stood up, picking up a fallen weapon, and brandishing it at Toka.

Toka laughed. "You? Fight me?" he said, mocking the idea. "Listen, you two..."

"Try three Toka."

Toka turned and saw Weylan approaching him from behind, dagger held out in front of him in one hand, sling twirling in the other.

Toka quickly surveyed his situation, and despite the grim situation he found himself in, he grinned.

"You have me surrounded on three sides, mouse." Toka said to Mattimeo, "But not four. Who will take up _that_ spot?"

"I will."

Toka turned once again, and for the first time since the battle had begun, his confidence began to fall, and his rage reached an brand new peak.

Marigold had filled in the fourth spot, gripping the wooden stave in her hands, ready to do battle.

Toka saw that he was completely surrounded, and there was only one way out of this. He chose the least experienced warrior, Tess, and attacked. Tess blocked the assault, but was forced backwards by the force of it, allowing Toka to charge forward just in time to avoid a stab from Martin's sword by Mattimeo and block Marigold from charging.

Weylan let loose a stone from his sling, which struck Toka in the back. Arching his back in pain, Toka twisted around, swinging his sword at Weylan. The otter dodged the swing, but the sword sliced through his sling, cutting it in half. Toka then swung around once more and brought his sword down on Marigold. She deflected the blow by bringing her stave up in front of her, using it like a shield.

Mattimeo then charged in, slicing his sword at Toka's armor. The ferret quickly turned his attention to the mouse and they parried each other's attacks for several seconds. Then Tess, finding Toka's back to her, began hacking at it. Toka's armor deflected most of the blows, and as a result, he forced Mattimeo to back up and rammed the hilt of his blade at Tess's head. He felt the jolt as it connected and Tess crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

This infuriated Mattimeo even more, and charged at Toka, battling with renewed vigor. Toka was so preoccupied in defending himself against Mattimeo that Weylan was able to sneak up on the warlord and drive his dagger into Toka's shoulder, piercing the ferret's armor. Toka let out a roar and threw Weylan off of him. The otter crashed into three shrews that had broken off from the rest of the battle to help.

Mattimeo charged Toka again, only to be driven off by three quick whacks from the hilt of Toka's sword. Marigold slapped her stave over Toka's head, which caused the warlord to stumble. But the ferret recovered quickly, and turned all of his furies on his former spy. Marigold could do nothing but block the attacks with her stave until the stave broke in two under the stress. Knocking the pieces from the squirrel's paws, Toka wrapped one arm around Marigold's neck and held her tight.

"You're coming with me, traitor." he whispered in her ear darkly.

Seeing his horde already start retreating back out the way they came in, and seeing Weylan and Mattimeo charging towards him, Toka began backing up to one of the shattered stained glass windows to climb out back onto territory he knew he could hold. Ignoring Marigold's desperate attempts to wiggle free of his grasp, he took on the attack from his two enemies single handedly, knowing escape was near by.

Weylan tried to battle against Toka's sword with his significantly smaller dagger, but only ended up in having the dagger knocked from his paw, sending Weylan lunging after it. Mattimeo took up the fight then, as Toka lept up onto a nearby table then onto the ledge of the broken window. Mattimeo swung his sword at the ferret, but Toka nimbly dodged it, and before mattimeo could get Martin's sword back into position to block any attacks, Toka stabbed his sword at Mattimeo.

The mouse dodged it, but not without getting the side of his face cut open. Mattimeo recoiled in pain, giving Toka the chance to kick Mattimeo to the floor. He started out the window, pausing long enough to look back at Mattimeo.

"You've won nothing today." he spat at the mouse, "you've only prolonged Redwall's fall another day."

And with that, he leapt out of the window out onto the grounds beyond. The instant he did so, his archers immediately began firing arrows into the Great Hall, to keep the Redwallers from following, while the rest of his horde chased off Flugg's group who had successfully lit Toka's catapult aflame.

Toka watched his horde work while allowing himself be pulled to safety by a group of bodyguards Knottail had quickly put together. Flugg's group escaped into Redwall, and soon thereafter, the Redwallers rebuilt the fallen barricades. His horde put out the blazing catapult, but it was well beyond recovery, and he had not the resources to rebuild it for a third time. Knottail reported that they lost over fifteen beasts in the battle, and several more were wounded. All of the guards he had on the walls were gone to, and to put more on there would begin to stretch Toka's forces thinner.

But Toka did not care at the moment, because even if he ended up with less than he had when he began the battle, there was one thing that he did have.

He looked down at the still struggling Marigold, and grinned darkly. "Prepare yourself, my precious," he told her, "Because tonight I will show what I do to traitors..."

* * *

As the sun set, Mattimeo surveyed the damage that had been inflicted upon the abbey. Great Hall showed all of the signs of being a war zone. Not one stained glass window had been left intact. The debris from the fallen barricades, shattered windows, and the boulders Toka's catapult had launched. Blood stained the floor, but was slowly being cleaned up by several volunteers.

The dead had already been moved out, but Redwall's death toll had totaled at ten, with the addition of thirteen from the Guosim.

"All things considered, though, we faired pretty good." Basil remarked to Mattimeo while they and others watched the cleaning process.

"Life lost unnecessarily is hardly good Basil." Abbot Mordalfus said.

"It could have been much worse though." Constance reminded them all. "If Mattimeo, Weylan, and the Guosim hadn't showed up when they did..." she trailed off, not needing to finish the statement.

"At least Toka faired worse than we did." Mattimeo said, flinching slightly while Tess bandaged his wounds, she herself having a similar bandage wrapped around her head. "If anything, he ended up with less than what he started with."

"That won't stop him." Tess said. "He's only here attacking us, because he believes doing so is simply to better train his troops. He'll view the battle as a chance to work out the problems and make his horde even better."

"Which means that 'e will be even 'arder to beat next time." Weylan added, staring at his footpaws.

"We won the battle though." Basil pressed, "That must mean somethin', wot?"

"It means nothing." Mattimeo said. "We won the battle, but we're still fighting the war..."


	22. Chapter 22

Mokeet and Marigold talk again, and the Redwallers make a revelation... ;)

Chapter 22

The night was a cold one, peculiar for the time of season. Mokeet shivered in his cage, and was very hungry and thirsty, not having anything to eat or drink for more than an entire day. But he was somewhat happy, for he enjoyed watching Toka's horde limp around in pain in light of their recent loss.

He knew he'd feel happier though, if it wasn't for the fact that the victory that day had been a small one for Redwall, and only happened out of the element of surprise. Toka would make sure it wouldn't happen again, which only made the war loving ferret all that more confident that he could win. They all knew that Redwall could not successfully keep up it's counterattacks for long.

At this point in time, it seemed like there was no way Redwall could win the war.

Mokeet's musings were interrupted when two guards arrived, dragging a limp form towards his cage. Mokeets squinted at it, trying to identify it, but it was too dark to tell. The guards stopped a short distance from the cage, and then Toka stepped out from behind them, scowling slightly. His shoulder was heavily bandaged, and the adjoining arm was in a sling. It pleased Mokeet to see that the warlord hadn't gone through the battle without receiving some injuries of his own.

"How are you doing, Mokeet?" Toka asked politely, in a mocking manner.

"Better than yore doin', I see." Mokeet answered.

"Yes, it's a minor setback." Toka agreed, rubbing the injured limb. "But it won't stop me from doing what I will."

"I know that." Mokeet said impatiently. "Wot are ye doin' 'ere though?"

"To give you some company."

"I don't particularly care fer yore company, so I think I'll pass, thank ye." Mokeet said hotly.

"I didn't mean me." Toka answered annoyed, then turned to the two guards, making a motion with his good paw at them.

The guards stepped forward, opened the cage, then dropped their cargo within. The limb form sprawled out on top of Mokeet. The otter grasped the unconscious form and gently lowered it to the floor of the small cage, not really big enough for the both of them, getting a good look at the figure for the first time.

It was Marigold, and she had been treated brutally, tortured to the point that Mokeet feared she wouldn't live in these conditions. The otter looked up and scowled at Toka.

"Wot did ye do?" he demanded angrily.

"That," Toka began, "is what I do to traitors."

He waved the two guards that had brought Marigold here away, while watching Mokeet examine Marigold's many wounds.

"Might as well give up Mokeet, there is little you can do for her." Toka said.

And Mokeet knew it too, but he wasn't about to admit it. He went on examining the squirrel's wounds, starting to rip what remained of his tunic and Marigold's to make bandages.

"I thought you didn't particularly care for this squirrel, Mokeet." Toka said next.

That thought had crossed Mokeet's mind as well, but it was quickly pushed aside as the seriousness of Marigold's wounds set in. No matter what he thought of the squirrel, he couldn't deny helping the poor creature, regardless of what she might have done.

"She's not your type, Mokeet." Toka taunted, noting how carefully he treated Marigold's wounds.

"Are ye just standin' there simply to antagonize me?" Mokeet asked, angrily, trying to ignore the offending ferret.

"Partly." Toka admitted. "But that's part of the plan."

Mokeet suddenly caught on. "Yore tryin' to make it all seem hopeless to me, aren't ye?" Mokeet asked. "Tryin' to 'dampen my spirits' as you'd say it."

"Your spirit has become a nuisance." Toka said, neither actually confirming or denying Mokeet's theory.

"You..." Mokeet began, but Toka cut him off.

"Be careful what you say, Mokeet, or you might end up looking like her, and then what would you do?" Toka said.

Mokeet saw he was right and quickly bit down on the insult he was about to utter. "I ain't callin' ye lord anymore though." he said.

"Suit yourself." Toka said, turning and walking off. As he left, the cage's perpetual guards poked the butt ends of their spears into the cage and buffeted Mokeet around for a few moments. The otter heard Toka laughing as he left.

Mokeet felt a renewed wave of anger at the ferret wash over him. "Cage or no cage," he muttered to himself, so that the guards could not hear. "Yore days are numbered, Toka."

* * *

As the night wore on, Mokeet treated Marigold's many wounds, saving bandages for the more serious ones, treating the others with merely dabbing at them with a makeshift rag every time they started bleeding freely. He knew that it was fruitless unless Marigold could be taken to some experienced healers, and he knew that Toka knew it otherwise the warlord would've ordered that Mokeet be kept away from Marigold.

Finally, as dawn began to break, Toka saw that he had made progress when Marigold wearily regained consciousness, her eyes fluttering as they tried to stay open.

"Pain." she muttered weakly. "Don't think I've ever gotten it quite like this."

"I'd believe it." Mokeet said, wishing he had some water to soak his makeshift rag in.

Marigold looked upward at Mokeet briefly, just long enough to register who it was. "Oh." she said. "It's you."

"Yeah, it's me." Mokeet confirmed, feeling guilty.

"Where's Toka?" she asked, closing her eyes to rest slightly.

"He left fer the gatehouse some time ago." Mokeet explained. "Ye've been out fer most of the night now."

"Is it night now?" Marigold asked softly.

"Tis dawn now, actually." Mokeet responded.

"Oh." Marigold tried to roll over, but recoiled in pain, and decided against it.

"Sorry it came to this fer ye." Mokeet offered, feeling sorry for the squirrel, wishing there was something he could do for Marigold's pain, among other things.

"I suppose I had it coming to me, though." Marigold said, trying to draw a deep breath. "What with trying to double-cross Toka and all..."

"Wait, double-cross?" Mokeet asked.

"Toka didn't tell you why I'm here?" Marigold asked.

"No, he didn't."

"Well, that's why."

"Ye mean you where workin' against that dirty excuse of a ferret all along?" Mokeet asked loudly. A little too loud, for one of the guards knocked him over the head with his spear.

"Mostly." Marigold replied, too weak to notice the incident.

"Marigold, I'm sorry, I misjudged ye." Mokeet apologized. "I must admit, I haven't thought too kindly of ye as of late."

"It's okay, it was to be expected." Marigold replied. "To be honest, that was how I felt of myself by that point anyway, regardless of the fact I was on Redwall's side."

"I know that feelin'." Mokeet admitted.

"Oh?" Marigold asked after a pause, only having the energy to say that much.

"Yes, there used to be two prisoners in Toka's 'orde, long before we arrived 'ere." Mokeet explained. "Me an' another otter, who was a very good friend of mine. Toka wanted to learn everythin' we knew, an', fearing for me life, I told 'im everythin'. But me friend refused an'...was killed...fer it."

There was silence for a moment, broken by a soft sob from Mokeet.

"I'm sorry." Marigold said apologetically, trying to reach out to comfort the otter with one paw.

"Tis alright, tis alright." Mokeet said quickly, promptly pushing Marigold's paw away.

"No, it isn't." Marigold insisted. "We make mistakes, but that doesn't mean that they're alright." She swallowed suddenly, but flinched at the pain that inflicted upon her. "Throat's dry." she said, changing the subject.

"Sorry, no water." Mokeet said. "We're near the pond, but..."

"We're near the pond?" Marigold asked.

"Yeah, but it's just out of reach though. They do it on purpose to antagonize their prisoners, which is currently us."

"Huh." Marigold said softly, "Interesting." she either fell asleep after that or passed out, leaving Mokeet wondering what she meant by interesting...

* * *

Inside Redwall, a early breakfast was called while Mattimeo and Weylan recounted what they did while they were away, and explaining what they hoped to do next.

"It's a sound plan." Mordalfus said upon hearing what the two proposed, "But how do you plan to get Toka's horde into the treasure cave?"

"We haven't thought it out that far." Mattimeo admitted.

"Well, you jolly well can't do it if yeh haven't got that figured out." Basil pointed out, spreading jelly on a roll and eating it.

"We were hopin' to learn more about Toka from wot ye might 'ave learned 'ere while we were gone." Weylan said. "Maybe we could figure somethin' out from that."

"Well, we haven't learned much." Cornflower said, poking at her food uninterested. "We just now he's vile, but clever. Witty, but dangerous. And will not stop at anything unless he's convinced Redwall is his."

Mattimeo blinked at that final statement. "Maybe we could use that to our advantage." he thought aloud.

"How?" Constance grunted.

"I'm not sure." Mattimeo admitted. "I'll have to give it some thought."

"Well, while we wait, maybe those riddles Weylan got in his dreams would give us a clue." Tess offered, who had been serving breakfast.

"Yes, tell us what they are." Mordalfus encouraged. "Start from the beginning."

"I suppose." Weylan said, pausing to gather his thoughts. "The first one said: 'He who seeks the award, and claim it as 'is, an abbey he must face towards. There, seek I am that is. 'is son will guide the way.'"

"Nothing in there we can use." Mattimeo said, staring at the floor. "Basically all it says is what to do once Weylan got here."

"Which he has already done." Cornflower added. "Continue Weylan."

"Well, the second riddle said," Weylan said, "'Heed my warning, trouble is coming. To the north, the heir will be disruptive. To the south, a friend will be captive. Both must be resolved, for...'"

"Wait, friend?" Mattimeo asked, looking up.

"That wot it said, yes." Cheek said, "'To the south, a friend will be captive.'"

"But what does it mean?" Mattimeo asked, scratching the fur in-between his ears.

"Wot does it matter?" Weylan asked, "That riddle's been resolved as well."

"No, Mattimeo has a point." Cornflower said, "That phrase is indicating to the coming of Toka, but as we all very well know, none of them are our friends."

"Except one." Mattimeo said, remembering something. "Toka's prisoner, the one he had when he arrived here."

"Aye, that's right." Weylan said. "That must be wot the riddle's referrin' to."

"But we didn't know the poor beast until Toka got here." Mordalfus said. "How can he be Redwall's friend if we've never met him?"

"Maybe it means that he's a friend because he's Toka's enemy as well as ours." Constance provided.

"Or maybe it's not referring to Redwall per say, but Weylan himself." Mattimeo said, looking like lightning just struck him. "Weylan, I just got a really odd idea."

"You think I know 'im?" Weylan asked, bewildered. "I thought I already told ye, that I didn't know 'im."

"Not you per say, but rather you're family." Mattimeo clarified.

"But me and Ma don't know anybody else except fer..." Weylan began, but suddenly trailed off, getting the same expression Mattimeo had. "Ye don't think..."

"That's exactly what I think." Mattimeo answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Enough with the bally 'reallys' and tell us wot you're thinkin' wot?" Basil asked in-between bites.

But Weylan and Mattimeo had already left the table and were racing out of the room, running up the spiral staircase leading to the upper floor dormitories two steps at a time, zipping, down the hall, and swinging open a door leading into a small room.

Kesmin looked up from the piece of wood she was carving as they rudely barged in. "Weylan?" she asked, "Wot's..."

"Ma, wot was the name of the otter that Dad was friends with, the one that lived by the seashore?" her son asked rapidly.

"Wot..."

"What was it?" Mattimeo repeated, pressing the urgency.

Kesmin stared at them, puzzled, for a few moments before answering. "Mokeet. Why?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So, let me see if I got this straight." Kesmin said, who had joined the meeting. "Mokeet is Toka's prisoner?"

"Yes." Mattimeo said. "I'm guessing that's what happened when Weylan's father went to meet Mokeet all those years ago and never returned."

"Toka's horde got 'em." Weylan said flatly.

"Then, if that's true, where's me husband?" Kesmin asked.

"No doubt killed by that son of a..." Weylan began, but Mattimeo cut him off.

"Weylan, this _is_ an abbey." he reminded his friend.

"Oh, right." Weylan said, catching himself. "But ye'll 'ave to fergive me if I _'ate Toka's guts at the moment!_"

Everyone stared at the otter for the outburst.

"Weylan, I understand if you're upset at the moment." Cornflower said soothingly. "But you must be calm until we work out a plan, and control your temper. Getting mad won't resolve anything."

"The vermin out there _killed_ me father, and you want me to just stand by and be peaceful?!" Weylan roared, standing.

"Weylan, what else can you do?" Mattimeo asked. "Rush into this, and you'll simply get yourself killed too, and what good will that do you?"

Weylan sighed, and sat down in defeat. "Yore right." he admitted. "At least this _is_ information."

"For what?" Constance asked, annoyed. "Granted, we know that Mokeet is a family friend to the Riverstrykes but what good does that do us? It doesn't do us anything to get rid of the vermin out there!"

"To be honest, all it does is bring up another question." Basil remarked, thinking the whole matter through.

"What do you mean, Basil?" Mordalfus asked.

"Why is Mokeet still alive?" Basil asked rhetorically. "If Toka went so far to kill Weylan's father, then why leave Mokeet alive as well? It's only hinderin' Toka."

"Yes, that is a good question." Mattimeo admitted. "There must be a reason."

"The only reason I can see, is that Mokeet is valuable in some way." Basil reasoned. "I'm guessing that Mokeet knows somethin' that interests Toka."

"But wot?" Weylan asked.

"The treasure." Kesmin answered immediately. "It's not just the Riverstryke's. Lots of otters 'ave donated to the treasure over the seasons. If anythin' it belongs to all of us otters. I wouldn't be surprised if Mokeet knew about it."

"And he told Toka." Mattimeo said.

"Which lead 'im 'ere." Weylan added.

"So this is all Mokeet's fault?" Constance asked, still wondering how this helped them.

"Not at all, Constance." Mordalfus said. "He probably only told Toka that in self defense, just like Marigold agreed to spy on us for Toka in her self defense. And just like in Marigold's case, bad results _did_ come from that choice, but we _can_ use it to our advantage."

"Tis simple." Weylan said, catching on. "If Toka already knows all about the treasure, then all we got to do is 'ave 'im convince Toka to go get the treasure. Now."

"Easier said than done, chap." Basil remarked.

"But it's a start." Cornflower said. "A few moments ago we didn't have any kind of a plan."

"But Toka won't go _anywhere_." Constance pressed. "Not until he has Redwall firmly under his control."

Suddenly, Mattimeo had a solution.

"Father Abbot," he said, "Has Toka's horde found the tunnels that were dug back in the time of General Ironbeak's siege?"

The abbot shook his head. "Not to my knowledge, no."

"Definitely not." Basil confirmed. "The blighters would've already tried to use 'em if they had."

"Then that's the plan." Mattimeo concluded.

"What is?" Constance asked.

"Do exactly what you suggested, Constance." Mattimeo said. "Give Toka control of the abbey. Or at least make him _think_ that he does..."

* * *

Mokeet watched the sun rise higher into the sky, coming fully into view over the abbey walls. It was a truly beautiful sight, but it's beauty was lost on him at the moment.

"I wish there was somethin' I could do." he muttered to himself.

"Be patient." Marigold suggested suddenly, coming to again quite abruptly.

"You should be restin'." Mokeet said softly.

"That's hard, considering that I'm in total pain at the moment." Marigold replied.

"I wish I could do more to help ye." Mokeet said.

"You've done what you can." Marigold assured him. "That's good enough."

"No, it's not." Mokeet said, angrily. "Ye'll _die_ if ye don't get the proper treatment soon."

Marigold let out her breath in a soft whoosh. "Better that than to spend the rest of my days in this cage." she said. "I'm surprised you haven't gone mad yet."

"I'm surprised meself." Mokeet answered. "I've wondered if it's just fate bein' mean to me."

"I'd think not." Marigold said. "Fate doesn't work like that."

"Ye've haven't seen some the things I've seen fate bestow upon creatures like ourselves." Mokeet said.

Marigold didn't answer. "I wish I could roll over." she said, changing the subject. "My side hurts. Problem is, though, is that if I roll over, my back will hurt even more."

Mokeet picked up his makeshift rag and studied Marigold's many wounds on her back again. "I'm not surprised." he said, running his paws over the long and jagged cuts. "Did they beat you with a whip?"

"Thankfully, I can't really remember." Marigold said. "Passed out too many times, I think."

"Either that or the shock made ye ferget." Mokeet replied, then added, "I'd be thankful too."

Suddenly, a loud shout rang out from across the grounds, drawing the attention of the two prisoners that their guards. Sounds of a commotion followed for several moments. Then a fellow hordesbeast arrived and motioned for the four guards to come help. They left leaving the prisoners alone.

"What's going on?" Marigold asked, trying to sit up.

Mokeet stopped her. "I'm not sure." he answered.

A sudden sound from behind drew his attention away from behind. Mokeet turned and faced the peaceful pond that sat there, just out of reach. It was quite calm, with small ripples bending it's surface.

Yet Mokeet sensed something was out of place. He was proven right when Weylan's head suddenly popped out of the water.

Moket gasped, and began to say something, but Weylan quickly shushed him.

"Time's short." he explained. "Redwall can't maintain the distraction fer long."

"Wot's goin' on?" Mokeet asked.

"We've got a plan to get rid of Toka." Weylan explained. "But we need yore 'elp."

"My 'elp?" Mokeet asked.

"Does Toka know about the otter treasure?" Weylan asked.

"Yes." Mokeet answered, puzzled. "'ow did...?"

"Never mind 'ow we know." Weylan cut him off. "But we need fer ye to talk to Toka again, and quickly. Can ye arrange it?"

"It's already arranged." Mokeet answered. "Toka talks with me every night."

"Then it should be easy." Weylan said. "We need ye to simply propose offering Redwall the chance to surrender. Hopefully Toka will agree."

"Surrender?" Mokeet asked. "Yore not goin' to surrender, are ye?"

"The idea is to make Toka think we are." Weylan said. "But don't worry about that. We'll handle that part. You just need to convince Toka to give Redwall one last chance to surrender, without arising 'is suspicions."

"Wot else are ye goin' to do?" Mokeet asked.

"Ye'll see, and I think ye'll catch on as things go on." Weylan said. "It'll take to long to explain everythin' to ye."

"Wot about Marigold?" Mokeet asked. "She needs to see a proper healer, and quickly."

"We'll see if we can free her." Weylan asked. "Pray that Toka will agree. Right now, 'owever, is that we make sure that Toka will agree to parley for our surrender."

The ruckus going on just out of sight across the grounds suddenly began to soften. Weylan gave a salute, then dived back under the water, and the pond was still again. Some moments later, the commotion ended all together, and the horde resumed it's normal duties. Mokeet saw their guards coming back to resume their posts.

"What was that all about?" Marigold asked, having heard the entire discussion with Weylan. "What's they're plan?"

"I dunno." Mokeet answered softly. "But I 'ave a feelin' that we're goin' to find out."


	24. Chapter 24

This was a hard chapter to write, because I realized that Toka wouldn't fall for what I plan to have happen too easily. I think I've got it to work though. ;)

Chapter 24

"Any ideas what started it?" Toka asked later that day in the gatehouse, listening to Knottail's report while absentmindedly flipping through the book he constantly carried, stopping to skim through the occasional page.

"None, lord." Knottail replied. "It was completely unexpected. They just suddenly unbarred the upper windows of the abbey and started attacking, mostly with slings, but they used the occasion arrow as well."

Toka sighed and set aside the book. "That's not like them." he said, "They've been very careful to not waste their resources up until now, why would they suddenly change that?"

"Maybe they're desperate." Knottail suggested.

"Oh, I _know_ they're desperate." Toka said, standing while favoring his injured arm. "Just not that desperate." He went to the nearby window and stared out it at the reddish-pink abbey outside, glowing in the light being cast from the setting sun. "They're up to something, but the question is what."

"Do you think they're trying to escape?" Knottail asked. "The attack might have been a ruse to draw us away so that they could..."

"No, they're not trying to escape, they hold that abbey too dearly to just abandon it like that." Toka said, immediately scratching out that idea. He walked back to the desk and picked up the book. "Trust me, I know." he said, waving the book. "But we're on the right track. That attack today was a ruse, it has to be."

"But a ruse for what?" Knottail asked.

"That's what I want to know." Toka replied, sitting back down. "Take a few beasts and scout the perimeter of the abbey, look for anything out of the ordinary, then report it back to me, regardless of how insignificant it might be. Oh, and bring Mokeet up here, I want to have a word with him."

Knottail walked off to do the warlord's bidding. Toka was left in peace for a few brief moments, then Mokeet arrived with his guards.

"Mokeet, my good mate, how are you?" Toka asked cheerfully, "Oh, but wait, you've said that you _aren't_ my mate."

"Finally, yore listenin' to me." Mokeet muttered.

"You do realize what I do to creatures who aren't my mates, right?" the ferret asked, bending low to face Mokeet.

"Ye can't kill me yet, though." Mokeet pointed out. "I believe there's still a treasure out there that interests ye."

"The treasure is merely a trivial thing now." Toka said, turning to look out the window again. "If I don't get it, then so be it. I got what I came here for anyway." he gestured over at Redwall.

"Aye, that's true, but isn't a fortress usually used to fill with treasure?" Mokeet inquired rhetorically.

Toka gave his prisoner a sly glance. "You really are clever, Mokeet." he said. "Clever, clever, clever."

Mokeet didn't like the way that sounded, but continued on undeterred. "Ye must be plannin' to get the treasure eventually." he said.

"Yes, I'll get to it, but only once I have Redwall totally in my command." Toka said. "That is my first, and only, priority."

"But is that yore horde's priority?" Mokeet asked.

"What do you mean?" Toka asked, genuinely puzzled.

"You promised 'em treasure." Mokeet explained. "An' they 'aven't gotten it yet. Ain't ye concerned that they might revolt if they don't get the loot soon?"

"Not _my_ horde." Toka replied, but it was clear that he hadn't thought of that before. He quickly shooed Mokeet's guards out of the room, and started pacing around his prisoner.

"What is that you want, Mokeet?" he asked, treading on the otter's rudder as he paced past.

"Who said I wanted somethin'?" Mokeet asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me, riverdog, I know what you're doing." Toka said darkly. "You're trying to blackmail me, and I suspect it's to get me into leaving Redwall to go after that treasure." He sat down at the desk again. "Why?"

Mokeet sighed, feigning defeat. "I want this war to stop." he finally admitted. "I'm tired of 'avin' to sit to one side an' watch good creatures meet their deaths."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" Toka asked.

"I know Redwall feels the same way." Mokeet responded.

"Really?" Toka asked idly, and to Mokeet's panic, pulled out a dagger and began sharpening it.

"Yes, and the battle today proves it." Mokeet replied.

"Hmm." Toka said, pausing momentarily to study the blade he was sharpening, "Knottail thought the same thing."

"Then he'd be right." Mokeet said. "Redwall doesn't want to fight any longer. They might be more willin' to negociate with ye now."

"And, pray tell me how you know that, Mokeet." Toka asked.

Mokeet hesitated, a moment too long for Toka's liking, before answering. "Well," the otter finally answered, "Being a native woodlander..."

"You're a sea beast, Mokeet." Toka was quick to point out.

"Just because ye found me at sea doesn't mean I don't know the ways of woodlanders, especially the peaceful woodlanders that live 'ere in Mossflower." Mokeet pointed out. "I would know what they're thinkin' better than any other beast in yore horde."

Toka tapped his palm with the flat of the dagger for a few moments, thinking that over. "You do have a point." he admitted. "And you want me to offer them the chance to surrender?"

"Somethin' like that, yes."

"I've already offered them that chance twice now."

"Try it again. Ye never know."

Toka was still suspicious. "You seem pretty adamant about this." the warlord observed. "How do I know that you're not up to something?"

"Have I ever betrayed you yet?" Mokeet asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean you aren't going to try." Toka persisted. "I need proof."

"The attack Redwall conducted today." Mokeet replied instantly.

"Again with the attack." Toka said, rolling his eyes. "What does that prove?"

"That Redwall is gettin' desperate." Mokeet responded. "They want to..."

"_No they aren't!_" Toka roared, and without warning threw the dagger in his paw. It slid dangerously past Mokeet's face before imbedding itself into the wall behind the otter.

Wisely, Mokeet ducked down in case of any more sudden outbursts, and watched the warlord breath heavily as he stared at the quivering dagger in the wall.

"It's true." Mokeet said softly.

"No, it isn't!" Toka persisted, vaulting himself over the desk and grabbing the otter with one paw. "Redwall is up to something, and I want to know what! And I'm convinced that you are somehow related to it!"

He glared into Mokeet's eyes with a fury that drove fear into the otter's heart, so much so that he forgot that Toka was choking him. It went on for several moments, before Toka finally released his hold, allowing Mokeet to draw in deep gulps of air.

"I'm going to go along with this game for the time being." Toka finally announced. "Get that abbey to show it's hand. And I want you to play along with _my_ game for a little while, Mokeet. Do anything else, and I'll kill you."

The two glared at each other for a moment, before Toka added, "Treasure, or no treasure."

* * *

Anxious, Mattimeo paced back and forth in the Great Hall, one paw on the hilt of Martin's sword.

"When will Mokeet meet with Toka?" he asked again.

"'e said sometime tonight." Weylan answered, watched the horde from a hole in one of the barricaded windows. "Could be at anytime."

"We really can't wait." Mattimeo reminded his friend. "The sooner this is done, the better, and the less likely I'll have a chance to convince myself this won't work."

"Twas yore idea." Weylan reminded the mouse from his perch, watching him pace.

"I know it was." Mattimeo said. "But the more I think about it, the more flaws I see in it, and the more likely it seems it won't work."

"Well, we don't exactly 'ave any better ideas." Weylan said.

"Exactly why we need to get this done quickly." Mattimeo said, pacing faster. "If something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to do..."

"Shush, 'ere comes the ferret 'imself." Weylan suddenly announced.

Mattimeo was instantly beside Weylan, watching the warlord out on the grounds stride purposefully towards the abbey.

"Attention Redwall!" Toka yelled. "I want an audience with Mattimeo!"

"I'm listening!" Mattimeo called back instantly.

"I'm giving you one last chance!" Toka said. "Do you want to surrender?"

Mattimeo answered without hesitation. "Yes, we do!"

Toka was caught unexpected by that statement, and instantly saw problems with it. One, was the fact that it went completely against the abbey's beliefs. They had been in even more dire situations than this, and refused to stand down even then. Why the change of heart? And then there was how quickly he got an answer. There was no discussion or debate over it. It only made Toka all that more suspicious.

"On what terms?" Toka asked eventually.

"We will surrender if, and only if, the following terms are met!" Mattimeo replied, reading them off of a scroll. "All the creatures of Redwall are spared and are granted safe passage out of Mossflower! That we are allowed to take with us any records and items that represent Redwall and it's history! And that your prisoners, Mokeet the sea otter, and Marigold the squirrel, are granted freedom!"

Toka narrowed his eyes, half-tempted t refuse to agree. "And if I accept these terms?" he asked.

"It will take time for us to gather our things and supplies and prepare to depart." Mattimeo replied. "We wish that you grant us that time, plus some to leave Mossflower safely."

"How long?"

"At least half a season."

Toka spat at the ground, and started pacing, muttering how unacceptable those terms were. From within the abbey, Weylan watched.

"He's not believin' this..." he muttered urgently.

Mattimeo was forced to agree. With each passing moment, the warlord only seemed to get angrier.

"I suppose you'd want my horde to leave during all of this as well?" Toka finally asked.

"That is your choice." Mattimeo said, trying to phrase it so to avoid suspicion.

But Toka was already beyond suspicious. The only question left to answer was how to handle it from here.

"There is some unfinished business I have to attend to here in Mossflower." Toka said finally, "I will take my horde to deal with it while you're abbey prepares for it's surrender. But I will also add some terms of my own. A score of my horde will stay here at the abbey to supervise, and a chain of beasts will be left along our way, so that messages can be sent between the horde and this abbey easily. The time allotted will be shortened to one-half of the time frame requested, and of the two prisoners you want free, you will only get one. Marigold. I keep Mokeet. Are we in agreement?"

There was a long pause, and Toka was pleased to hear hesitation in Mattimeo's voice as he answered with a brief yes. Having nothing more to discuss, Toka left for the gatehouse again.

"Good work in gettin' 'em to surrender, lord." Knottail remarked as Toka went past him.

"They have no intentions of surrendering." Toka said darkly. "They are up to something, and they think they're going to get away with it. But mark my words, they _will_ fail..."


	25. Chapter 25

Another day, another chapter. Toka, if anything, grows more suspicious, and Matti and Tess chat.

Chapter 25

From the wall top, Toka watched his horde prepare to leave, munching on an apple he had picked from the abbey orchard in passing when he was heading for the wall. He was awed and pleased at how efficiently they worked, preparing quickly, but well, so that nothing was left behind or improperly packed.

Knottail suddenly arrived beside Toka, doing likewise to his leader and surveying the horde. It was a moment before the warlord addressed his captain's presence.

"You have something to report?"

"Wish I did." Knottail replied, sounding disappointed. "The search of the abbey grounds have turned up empty once again. We found odd tracks on the shore of the abbey pond, but they were so trampled by other beasts that we weren't able to identify them. We've found nothing to indicate that the abbeydwellers are going to try anything to defeat us."

"What is the abbey doing?" Toka asked.

"Just as we'd expect them to." Knottail replied. "From what my beasts can tell from peering inside abbey windows, they are, indeed, packing up in preparation to surrender the abbey and leave. Peacefully too, they show no signs of staging any kind of attacks."

Toka grunted non-committedly. It was clear he didn't like the report.

"Whiptail says he's found a good spot to keep an eye on the abbey when the rest of the horde leaves." Knottail provided hopefully. "See that tree over there to the east, outside the walls? He'll be on top of it. He says he's got a grand view of the abbey, and can see everything that goes on within the grounds, and even a little bit within the abbey itself. He says that if you put another beast on a post every ten feet or so, he'll be able to shout messages to them, and they carry them on down to us as we travel to retrieve the otter treasure."

"Well, at least that's going okay." Toka remarked. "Anything else?"

"The abbey is inquiring as to when you will let Marigold free from your custody into theirs." Knottail said. "You've been putting it off."

"I'm hoping Redwall will make a false move that I can enact upon." Toka said. "They're planning something, and I don't want to be caught off guard when they carry it through."

"Nor do I." Knottail agreed. "But whatever it is they plan to do, they're hiding it well."

"There, you see, is my problem." Toka said. "I don't want to leave until I at least have an idea what they plan to do."

"But the problem is that they aren't going to do anything until we leave." Knottail guessed. "A clever tactic."

"Indeed, but it is one we'll have to learn to overcome if we ever plan to achieve our goals in life." Toka said. "Our vengeance is very close, and yet this abbey continues to stand in our way."

Knottail thought that through. "How close are we to resolving that matter, anyway?" he asked.

"Closer than you think." Toka said, and without saying more on the subject, started for the stone stairs leading down from the wall. "Get Marigold and bring the traitor to the abbey's front door." he ordered. "Then, if the horde's ready, prepare to depart for the treasure. I will want Mokeet, in his cage, to be up front."

* * *

Cautiously, Constance opened the door leading onto the grounds, archers surrounding her, ready to fire if it was an ambush. Abbot Mordalfus peered out onto the grounds an looked around. He saw nobeast, except for Toka, Knottail, a single guard, who was unarmed, and Marigold, unconscious and set in a kneeling position in front of the guard. The rest of Toka's horde was nowhere in sight. They had been sent to do others things.

Seeing the path clear, Constance flung the doors wide, and silently stood at the abbot's side as they walked down the steps onto the grassy land before them, the archers encircling them to protect the two within.

"Good day Father Abbot." Toka said with a slight sneer. "I trust your preparations to surrender your abbey are going well?"

"Only because they must." Mordalfus answered. "But that is not why we are here."

"No, it isn't, is it?" Toka asked. "However, I must wonder."

Mordalfus wondered if Toka was implying something, but wisely chose not to question the matter.

"Anyway," Toka continued, "I will consider this the binding deal for our little deal. In exchange for Marigold, I get your abbey."

"Hardly worth it." Constance grumbled.

"Sorry to hear that you disapprove, stripedog." Toka said. "But as your wise abbot said, you have no choice at this point."

Constance said nothing, but gave the ferret an evil glare.

"Anyway, shall we get on with it?" Toka asked, then without waiting for an answer, nodded to the solitary guard.

The guard, a fox, prodded Marigold for a moment, trying to drive her back to consciousness. The method not working he then slapped the squirrel across the face, making the Redwallers flinch. It worked however, for Marigold dizzily came to again. The fox stood her up, turned her so that she was pointed in the right direction, then gave her a shove.

Marigold weakly stumbled forward for a few feet, clearly in no condition to do this, and then stopped, seemingly unaware what to do now. She wobbled on her feet, tail drooping, and was about to fall. The abbot, despite his better judgement, broke from the encirclement of archers and rushed forward, grabbing Marigold around the middle, just as she collapsed, fading back into unconsciousness.

Struggling to keep the squirrel upright, he half-carried, half-dragged, Marigold back into the safety of the encirclement, where Constance took over and gently picked up Marigold, cradling the creature in her arms.

Quickly, the abbot looked Marigold over, seeing that many of her wounds were worse than he first thought. "What have you done to her?" he asked, horrified.

Toka shrugged, and didn't answer.

"It's a miracle she's even still alive." Mordalfus muttered, making sure Mokeet's makeshift bandages were in place before nodding to Constance. The badger nodded back, then solemnly trudged back into the abbey. Mordalfus stood were he was though, glaring at the warlord.

"Something you'd like to say, Father Abbot?" Toka asked.

There were a great many things Mordalfus would've liked to have said to the ferret, but he took his time, choosing his words carefully. Finally, he said, "I'll be glad once this is all over, Toka."

And with that, he turned around and walked back into the abbey, the encirclement of archers following. Toka watched as the abbey doors closed again, frowning.

Knottail noticed. "Somethin' bothering you, lord?" he asked quietly.

"A great many things, Knottail." Toka replied thoughtfully. "A great many things..."

* * *

Concealed and out of sight from the vermin trying to look inside the abbey in Cavern Hole, Mattimeo and Weylan prepared to leave, the only ones within the abbey truly doing so. Tess watched the two worry, a great deal going through her mind at the moment, particularly one thing of great importance.

Weylan saw it, and guessed what it was. "I'm goin' into the kitchens to see if the friar 'as our supplies ready." he told Mattimeo, then quickly exited the room, leaving Mattimeo and Tess alone.

Mattimeo glanced at the young mousemaid, and smiled encouragingly. "With a little luck, Tess, this will be the end of the situation with Toka." he said, picking up Martin's sword, sheathed in it's scabbard.

Tess watched for a moment as Mattimeo strapped the sword to his belt. "Why must you go, Matti?" she asked.

Mattimeo stopped what he was doing and sighed. "It's the only way, Tess." he said. "Weylan and I are the only warriors capable to do this. Father is still ill, and Basil and Constance, while willing, are too old for such a journey. And the Guosim are needed here if this plan is going to work."

"But all you're going to do is discreetly follow Toka's horde to the treasure and then..." Tess began, but Mattimeo cut her off.

"I know what we plan to do." Mattimeo said. "But any number of things could go wrong, and Weylan and I might have to fight for our lives." he gave his belt one final tug, before adding, "Besides, we're the only ones in this abbey who know where to go."

Tess sighed. "That doesn't make me feel any better." she said.

"Trust me, it doesn't help me either." Mattimeo agreed. "But we must do what we must."

He reached for the final item he needed, a simple brown clock, but Tess placed her paw on Mattimeo's stopping him.

"That's what I'm getting at." she said. "Why must any of this happen?"

Mattimeo looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling weakly and saying, "I don't know, but I do know that sometimes it must happen, and that we must be strong, or else we will never find out."

Tess couldn't help but grin as she recognized the words she herself had spoken to Mattimeo. "That seems like whole seasons ago." she remarked softly. "And it yet it has only been a few days. So much has happened since then."

Without warning, they embraced.

"I read the message you left me, Matti, when you left to find the treasure." Tess said softly. "It was very beautifully written."

"Yes, and Weylan read half of it when I wasn't looking." Mattimeo said, mocking a scowl.

Tess laughed, then realized how odd it seemed to be laughing. There had been very little reason to lately.

"So you really liked it?" Mattimeo asked. "The message, I mean."

Tess nodded. "I think it was mostly because a great deal of the things you confessed to me through I realized held true for me."

They embraced again, both of them happy for this revelation, but at the same time worried if this would be the last time they would get to enjoy it.

Tess had begun crying. "Please come back safe, Matti." she begged.

Mattimeo was also fighting back tears. "Don't worry." he replied. "I will."


	26. Chapter 26

Toka's horde departs, Redwall takes it's first steps to beat Toka, and some chatting all throughout. I expand some more on the Mattimeo/Tess relationship (although not much. In an eariler version, I had the two kissing, but I thought that was going too far and cut it out) expand some more to the Swayner/Marigold relationship I've hinted to, and reveal a little more about that mysterious book Toka carries around alot. ;)

Chapter 26

At that moment, Constance and the abbot strode into the room, Constance still carrying Marigold. Mattimeo and Tess quickly broke apart, embarrassed, but no one noticed. Sister May suddenly arrived in the room.

"May, is it safe to bring Marigold up into the infirmary?" Abbot Mortimer inquired.

"Probably." the good sister said, following along with Constance while examining Marigold's wounds at the same time. "Matthias has shown signs that the illness is starting to depart from him, but I want to wait a few more days just to be safe."

"Very well, we'll put her in here." Constance said, gesturing to Cavern Hole. "This is were most of the supplies have been getting put anyway, for our 'surrender'."

They quickly laid out a cot to lay marigold on, and Sister May promptly began treating the squirrel while Mattimeo and Tess watched.

Weylan returned with two sacks of food from the kitchens. "I just got word." he said to Mattimeo while placing one sack into the mouse's paw. "Toka's forces are preparin' to leave. Now's the time to go."

The abbot overheard, and turned to face the two young warriors. "You two be careful." he said. "The fate of this abbey rests in your paws. Should you fail..."

"We _won't_ fail Father Abbot." Mattimeo promised, picking up his traveler's cloak. "On this you have my word."

The abbot bowed his head respectively. "Then good luck Matti, Weylan. Return to our abbey safely."

"Please." Tess added softly, almost pleadingly.

Mattimeo turned to the mousemaiden. "We will." he vowed, then added, "Make sure this abbey is still here when we come back."

"On that you have _our _word." Constance promised, then patted Mattimeo on the back. "Good luck, to the both of you."

Both nodded, and then turned to leave, not through the main doors, but through a tunnel entrance that had been opened earlier that day, leading into the network of underground tunnels that had been dug in the time of General Ironbeak's siege upon Redwall. The other Redwallers watched the mouse and otter leave, hoping it wouldn't be for the last time for any of them...

* * *

"The horde is ready milord." Knottail reported to Toka, who was likewise ready to depart.

"The twenty chosen to stay behind are ready then?" Toka asked, shouldering a sack containing his belongings.

"Yes." Knottail replied. "They will be on the lookout for any trouble, and will send word immediately if the Redwallers do anything beyond the terms of the agreement."

"Whiptail in that tree yet?" Toka asked.

"See for yourself." Knottail replied, pointing at the tree in question.

Toka looked, and saw the rat waving enthusiastically at him from the tree. He did not return the gesture. "We depart then." he said bluntly, and held his sword high into the air with his good arm, indicating to his horde that he was about to speak.

"My good friends and warriors." he began. "We are ready to embark to retrieve the otter treasure we originally sought to collect when we first entered Mossflower."

The horde cheered at this announcement. Toka quickly motioned for silence.

"It will be a quick journey." Toka continued. "We will go the location of the treasure, collect it, then return here, hopefully to find an empty abbey, ready for our use. It will be a double victory for our horde, and may it be remembered for all time in the seasons to come of that double victory!"

The horde began cheering louder, chanting Toka's name as they were spurred onward, ever more anxious to disembark on the journey.

"Now my horde," Toka said, pointing in the direction they would journey as two beasts opened the front gates, "Let's march!"

The horde needed no second bidding, and they were quickly on their way, Toka in the lead. As they began to leave the abbey behind them, Knottail stepped up next to his leader with a question to ask.

"I thought you didn't believe that Redwall was going to surrender." the weasel said innocently.

"And I don't." Toka said, pulling out his book to read while they marched, "But Redwall doesn't know that."

* * *

It was eerily silent back at the abbey. Sister May had been left alone in Cavern Hole with Marigold, and was preoccupied with treating the squirrel's many wounds, trying not to think about what would happen next, outside on the grounds.

"Will she be alright?"

Sister May jumped, startled, but turned to find it was only Swayner, looking at Marigold, worried.

"Will she be alright?" Swayner repeated politely.

Sister May relaxed, and grinned. "Bless your heart, Swayner, of course she will." she said. "True, she took quite a beating, but I'm confident she'll make a full recovery." she looked at the resting squirrel, and then chuckled. "If it wasn't for the fact that she is a squirrel, I'd wonder if she related in some way to Matthias." she added jokingly. "They both seem equally as indestructible."

She looked at Swayner, expecting a laugh for her joke, but Swayner remained quiet, studying Marigold's sleeping form. Shrugging, Sister may returned to treating Marigold's wounds.

"How is Mister Matthias?" Swayner asked after a moment of silence.

"He's doing better." Sister May replied. "His fever has dropped, and he has been sleeping more peacefully. I believe he will recover as well, thank the seasons."

"That's good." Swayner said, sounding distracted.

The healer looked from Swayner to her patient, adding two with two.

"You care a lot for her, don't you?" she asked bluntly.

Swayner looked surprised. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.

"Trust me, I have experience in this field." Sister May explained, thinking of two young mice that she knew of.

Swayner was quiet for a moment. "I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way for me, though." he finally said, sounding very worried.

"You've hardly had the time to really get to know each other though." Sister May pointed out. "These kind of things don't happen overnight, and you shouldn't rush them. Be patient, and then you'll have you answers."

Swayner grinned, feeling better. "Thank you, Sister May." he said, and then turned and left.

* * *

Whiptail was trying very hard to hold still, but was failing poorly. He was too excited, very pleased to be given such and important job. Granted, it was simply, but it was very much important.

All he had to do was sit in this tree and watch the goings on in the abbey and it's grounds all day. Every now and then, a beast who had likewise been placed in a tree about ten feet from here along the horde's path as it journeyed to obtain the otter treasure would call out for an update on the abbey's status. Whiptail would call back what was going on in brief, and the word would be passed on from that beast to the next one who had been left along the path and so until word reached the horde itself.

If anything went wrong within the abbey, Whiptail would call out the alarm, and it would also be sent along the chain of beasts to carry the message back to the horde. In the meantime, Whiptail was simply sunning himself on the branch he had seated himself upon, munching on his supplies, which were plentiful.

He quickly learned he should've been more on his guard however, for he failed to notice Cheek almost clumsily climb up the tree to Whiptail's branch, and then tackle the rat to the branch.

"Wot's yore name, vermin?" Cheek asked, holding a kitchen knife to the rat's throat.

"Whiptail, me name's Whiptail, please don't kill me!" he said rapidly, scared witless.

Cheek, however, wrapped a cloth over the rat's mouth, then pushed off the branch, where he silently fell into the waiting paws of a part of shrews, who knew what to do with the rat.

Thankful he didn't have to kill the rat himself, Cheek settled himself uncomfortably on the branch, practicing imitating Whiptail's voice until he was pleased with the result. Done with that, he waved to a creature standing in the abbey belfry, who likewise raised a small red flag.

A signal.

At that moment, a multitude of shrews leapt from their hiding places all over the abbey grounds and attacked the score of vermin Toka had left behind at the abbey. After several minutes of intense and bloody battling, only the shrews were left standing...

* * *

Mokeet rode peacefully in his cage, not resisting in the least bit, not making a single sound, and most of all, seeming quite content with himself.

Toka didn't like it.

"You seem quite happy with yourself." he noted, falling back to walk along side the rolling cage.

"Ye did wot I asked yer to do." Mokeet replied, leaning his head against the back of the cage. "I'd thank ye fer it, but I somehow doubt ye'd accept it."

"Got that right." Toka muttered, turning his attention back to his book.

Mokeet noted it was that same book that Toka never went without anymore. It annoyed him for some reason.

"Wot's so interestin' about that book?" he asked finally, the curiosity finally taking it's toll.

"This is a record book dating back to a few seasons ago at Redwall." Toka replied. "It's a very interesting read."

"Ye must be a slow reader then, 'cause I 'aven't seen ye go anywhere without it." Mokeet said.

"Actually I've read it twice now." Toka said absent-mindedly.

"That good, eh?" Mokeet asked.

"Since when were we on such civil terms, Mokeet?" Toka asked almost innocently.

"Dunno." Mokeet replied. "I can change that if ye wish."

"Please do." Toka replied, moving back to the lead.

"Alright ye overweight fleabag." Mokeet said, leaning back again, only to be forced back by a guard knocking him on the head with his spear for the remark.

Mokeet ignored though, because he had seen something Toka, or any other creature in the horde, hadn't.

Two shadowy figures trailing alongside the horde, almost completely hidden from sight in the thick woods...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Night had fallen over Mossflower as Toka's horde made camp for the night. Separated from the rest of the horde, Mokeet watched the many tents that had been set up cast a yellowish glow in the clearing they had stopped in.

They had made good progress, or at least Mokeet assumed they did, for Toka seemed fairly cheerful, a sure sign that things, for the moment, were going his way. This worried Mokeet, because a happy Toka spelt trouble for someone.

But then he remembered the peculiar and secret meeting with Weylan the day previous. Redwall had a plan, what it was he didn't know, but part of it was to get Toka to leave for the otter treasure, and on that part they succeeded.

But the plan from there was still unknown to Mokeet. He wanted to help, more than he had, but how could he if he didn't know what the Redwallers planned?

He looked over at his guards, sitting around a small campfire they had made joking and drinking, keeping close to Mokeet in case they were needed, but not really keeping at eye on the otter. Mokeet saw that now would be an opportune time to try and escape, but he knew he couldn't. He had already tried several times over the years to no avail.

The time passed. Mokeet curled up in the bottom of his cage, intermittently watching the camp start to fall asleep, and his guards interacting with one another. He wasn't sure exactly when he dozed off, but when he awoke again, he wasn't surprised it had happened. Looking around he saw that most of the camp had settled in for the night, all of them undoubtably sleeping with the exception of the lookouts that had been posted, and obviously Mokeet's guards, who were to keep an eye on him at all times.

But when he turned to look in their direction, he was surprised to see all of them soundly asleep, their campfire having long ago gone out.

This puzzled Mokeet. Toka's horde was very well trained in the arts of war and, in this case, the art of looking over a prisoner. This had never happened before, and shouldn't of ever happened. Frowning, Mokeet turned around to settle back down to sleep again, only to come face to face with Mattimeo.

"Hello!" Mattimeo said softly as Mokeet jumped in surprise.

"Wot're ye doin' 'ere?" Mokeet asked quickly, "Don't ye know Toka's guards are everywhere? They could spy ye at..."

"Don't worry, the only ones posted in this area of camp are them." Mattimeo said, jerking his head in the direction of the sleeping guards. "And they aren't going to be bothering anybody for awhile."

"But 'ow do ye know that they won't wake up at any moment?" Mokeet asked, still worried.

"Because their drinks has been laced with this." Mattimeo explained, holding up a small flask.

Mokeet studied it, beginning to put two with two. "That's..." he began.

"...A sleeping draft, yes." Mattimeo finished. "Our healer is very good at making them. Add this is that drink of theirs, and they're out like lights. I slipped some into our friends drinks earlier today when they set them to one side of camp, unguarded, easily accessible."

"But...why?" Mokeet asked. "I mean, why go to all of that trouble?"

"To make sure you're all right." Mattimeo replied, "And to do so in private. I still intend on getting you out of here, and it will be vital to be able to explain things in full wherever necessary."

"Then explain to me wot Redwall is plannin' to do." Mokeet said, making use of Mattimeo's statement. "I did wot ye asked me to do. I got Toka to ask ye guys fer yore surrender. But I 'aven't the foggiest idea wot ye plan to do from there."

"Well, first off, Redwall isn't going to surrender." Mattimeo began explaining. "In fact, if everything's gone according to plan, they're vermin free at the moment."

"But Toka left a score of vermin behind." Mokeet objected.

"Yes, but Redwall has twice that many of warrior shrews already, and they have means to get to almost anyplace within the abbey grounds without being seen." Mattimeo continued.

Mokeet did not need to ask what that implied.

"But wot about the lookout Toka left to overlook the entire abbey?" the otter asked next. "He would've seen the conflict an' sent word of the event back to the horde."

"Not if he was taken care of first." Mattimeo replied.

"But won't Toka get suspicious if no reports come in from him?" Mokeet asked.

"Oh, the reports will keep coming." Mattimeo said. "That's the beauty of the plan, if it works out right. One of the creatures in Redwall, an otter like yourself, can mimic the voices of others. He'll take the role of the lookout at Redwall, and be sending false reports back here to Toka. And since they can't see each other, only hear each other, the illusion is foolproof."

"But only if those conditions remain the same." Mokeet pointed out.

"Yes, we have a problem if Toka sends somebeast to find the lookouts." Mattimeo said. "But he won't if he doesn't suspect that the chain has been compromised."

"Okay, so, with a little luck, Redwall's vermin free." Mokeet recapped. "But that doesn't do ye much good. The rest of the horde is still 'ere."

"That's the next part of the plan." Mattimeo said. "The treasure cave is booby trapped."

"Wot?" Mokeet asked, surprised. "Booby trapped?"

"Yes, and hopefully it will be effective enough to wipe out most of the horde, if not all of it." Mattimeo said. "Assuming that all of the horde enters the cave, that is."

"Toka's too cautious, not to mention he's in foreign territory." Mokeet said, shaking his head. "He'll leave guards up just to be safe."

"And that is to be expected." Mattimeo said. "But the less there are, the better this plan will go. So we need Toka to be as confident as possible. Make him think that the risk of attack is real low."

"I'm assumin' that's where I come in." Mokeet stated.

"Yes, if you make sure Toka's confidence remains high, it'll help." Mattimeo replied.

Mokeet nodded in understanding. "But, back to the treasure cave." he said, changing the subject. "How do ye got the place rigged?"

"It's simple." Mattimeo explained. "There are two entrances into the cave. One of the them is hidden. Toka and the horde will enter through one entrance. Weylan and I will sneak in the other way. At the tunnel's entrance is a rope that is tied to..."

But that was as far as Mattimeo got. The pop of a twig snapping rang out behind a ridge of bushes some distance away, ringing out in the silent night. Mattimeo quickly looked in that general direction, saw that somebeast was coming, and quickly vanished into the night.

Mokeet waited anxiously as the sound of pawsteps came to his ears, steadily growing louder as the creature, whoever he or she was, came closer. The brush rustled once, then, finally, after a nerve-racking moment, Knottail's head poked out of the brush, looking straight at Mokeet. He either did not see the sleeping guards or was ignoring them.

"Mokeet." he said calmly.

"Knottail." Mokeet greeted back.

Knottail's eyes surveyed the area around the wooden cage. "Anything happening here?" the weasel asked, his quick search not turning up anything of interest.

"Nothin' but a pore otter tryin' to sleep." Mokeet replied, annoyed. "Doesn't 'elp that there are silly beasts like you trompin' around."

Knottail frowned at that remark. "For your information, I was journeying to the supply tent." the weasel remarked hotly.

"Then why are ye over 'ere?" Mokeet remarked.

"I thought I saw..." Knottail began to reply, but then trailed off, shrugging. "Never mind." he mumbled, and walked off.

Mokeet let out his breath, unaware until then that he had been holding it. That was a very close call. Mattimeo was very lucky tonight. But Mokeet knew that if the mouse kept trying it again and again, eventually his luck would run out...

* * *

The following morning, Cheek awoke from his perch in the tree to sunlight streaming though the leafy canopy. Sitting up, the otter shivered, feeling a cool breeze sweep through the branches, a sign that autumn was coming closer. Pulling out a blanket from his canvas bag of tools and items he might need and wrapping it around him, he sat back, staring out intermittently at the neighboring abbey and out at the horizon of trees that was Mossflower woods.

He hadn't been awake long when Swayner suddenly dropped down in front of him from a higher branch, startling Cheek.

"Breakfast." Swayner announced, holding up a sack in one paw.

Eagerly, Cheek took the sack and began rooting through it, saving the best for last. Swayner sat down next to him, watching.

"Hungry, huh?" Swayner asked, watching the otter down a flask of October Ale.

"Aye matey." Cheek replied. "Tis torture havin' to sit up in this tree all day long, cut off from the abbey kitchens, havin' nothin' to do but sit 'ere and watch the sun rise and the sun set. Ye'd 'ave more to do in the abbey right now than up 'ere."

"Not as much as you'd think." Swayner replied. "Father Abbot won't let us out onto the grounds until we get word that the danger has passed for good, just in case something goes wrong with the plan."

"Well, on my end of the ordeal, things are goin' well." Cheek announced proudly, taking another long drink from the flask. "Nobeasts suspects nothin'. I'm confident we can pull this off."

"As am I." Swayner replied, staring down at the ground below, dangling his paws off of the branch.

This time it was Cheek watching Swayner curiously. "Somethin' on yore mind, Swayner?" he asked.

Swayner nodded. "It's Marigold." he replied.

"Wot, were her injuries worse than we thought?" Cheek asked urgently, fearing the worse.

"Oh no, she's doing fine." Swayner quickly assured Cheek. "Sister May says she'll make a full recovery. It's just...well...just...see, I kinda...kinda...er..."

"Ah." Cheek said knowingly, catching on. "You _like_ her, dontcha?"

Swayner nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, mate." Cheek said, readjusting his position so he could face Swayner. "I don't know much about this kind of thing, havin' never had that much luck with the maidens yet. But Basil told me once that the best thing to do is to first find out what the maiden thinks of you."

"I'm still working on that." Swayner admitted.

"Second, ye impress her." Cheek said.

"How?" Swayner asked.

"Can ye keep a secret?" Cheek asked.

"Yes." Swayner replied instantly.

"Ye know those stories Basil is always tellin'?"

"Yes."

"Half of 'em ain't true."

"Really?"

"Yep. He says he makes 'em up to impress the maidens."

"So I'll have to make up wild stories in order to impress Marigold?" Swayner asked, not liking the idea of that.

"No." Cheek answered. "Ye do wot interests the maiden the best, an' wot ye do best. Which leads me to me final point. Just be yoreself."

"Be myself." Swayner repeated, thinking that through. "It's that simple?"

"Accordin' to Basil." Cheek replied, munching on an apple. "'Course, he ain't always the best source fer this kind of things, but in this case, wot he says makes sense."

"In that case, guess I'll try it." Swayner said.

"Jolly good mate. I'll bet..."

But Cheek got cut off as a shout rang out into the air.

"Hey! This is Dorrin, checkin' in. Ya there Whiptail?"

"Aye, I'm 'ere mate!" Cheek called back, perfectly mimicking the late Whiptail's sniveling voice. "Wot's up?"

"Just checkin' in." the unseen vermin named Dorrin called. "Anythin' goin' on at the abbey?"

"Nope!" Cheek called back. "Everythin' 'ere's quieter than a sleepin' mouse!"

"Good!" Dorrin called back. "One more thing, however. Have yeh seen any beats sneaking out of the abbey?"

Cheek frowned. "No, why?"

"Got orders from the horde to keep an eye out for anybeast sneaking in or out of the abbey." came Dorrin's answer. "Pass the word along immediately if yeh see any."

Cheek frowned and glanced at Swayner quickly before asking again, "Why?"

"Dunno." Dorrin called back. "Just know that we've got orders and we gotta keep 'em."

"Okay, will do!" Cheek answered, wrapping up the conversation. "I'll keep yeh posted!" Cheek then returned to his usual voice, turning to Swayner. "Wot was that about?" he asked.

* * *

Toka was watching his horde making it's final preparations to march again when Knottail walked up.

"Milord, I don't want to cause you any alarm, but we have a problem." he said urgently.

Toka turned his full attention to his captain. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Two beasts, hanging about somewhere out of sight in the woods." Knottail said. "They've been following us."

Toka cursed, then continued softly, "What do you know about them?"

"That's there's at least two." Knottail answered. "I think one of them was trying to talk with Mokeet during the night."

"Can we find out exactly where they are, and who they are?" Toka asked.

"Not really." Knottail admitted. "They're doing it very well, following us along the same path as the horde's so that their pawprints would be mixed up with ours. They're on a constant lookout for trouble as well. As for who they are, I'd say that they're most likely abbeybeasts. And I was able to find one pawprint indicating that at least one of them is a mouse."

"Mouse?" Toka repeated, then glared off into the shaded woods that surrounded them darkly. "Mattimeo..."


	28. Chapter 28

Some important things happen in this chapt, don't miss it:p

Chapter 28

Toka's horde marched for most of the morning. They did not stop until they came to a small pond around noon, and Toka decided now would be a good time to stop and rest, allow his horde to eat, drink, and get ready to march again. A short distance from the horde's camp, hidden out of their immediate line of sight, Mattimeo and Weylan made their own camp.

Weylan stared at the lump of cheese he had pulled out of his provisions bag, and at the loaf of bread still within the bag. "Too bad we can't light a fire." he remarked. "This would taste great melted on this bread."

Mattimeo nibbled on his own lump of cheese. "Aye." he agreed, "But with the horde being so close by, lighting a fire would be a very fatal mistake."

Weylan made do with what he had though. "'ow much farther do we need to travel till we reach the treasure?" he asked in-between bites of his lunch.

"I'm not sure." Mattimeo admitted. "The horde has made good progress, I'd think we'd arrive within the next day or so."

Weylan took his dagger and made another slice of cheese, balancing it on a slice of bread. "Now would probably be a grand time to chat with Mokeet again." he said.

"We can't, he's been taken into Toka's tent, probably so that Toka can ask how much further they need to travel to reach the treasure." Mattimeo replied.

Weylan took a bite of the cheese on bread, chewed on it for a moment, and swallowed. Frowning at the slice, he returned it to his sack, and stretched. "Well, I suppose that if yonder horde gets to rest, we should too." he remarked, and laid down, using his paws as a pillow, curling his rudder around him. "Wake me when it's time to leave again." he requested.

Mattimeo looked around their small camp for a moment, then laid down as well, staring up at the leafy foliage above him. They hadn't been there long when Weylan suddenly yawned loudly, drawing Mattimeo's attention. Mattimeo looked at his otter friend to see that he was mouthing something out t him urgently.

Mattimeo squinted his eyes as he tried to make out what it was Weylan was saying, quietly repeating it to himself. "V...vermin...ri..right...be...hind..."

With lightning quick reflexes, Mattimeo grabbed Martin's sword from where it lay next to him and swung it around behind him, stopping the blow from the sword the vermin standing directly behind him was about to deliver on Mattimeo's head with such speed that it surprised everyone, including Mattimeo.

Without needing to think, Mattimeo used the movement as leverage, and knocked the vermin over, standing and grabbing their provisions, and upon seeing that more vermin were storming into their camp, grabbed Weylan's paw as the otter stood and ran for it.

"The horde must have found out we're following them!" Mattimeo exclaimed as they ran blindly through the woods, a vermin storming party numbering about ten in hot pursuit.

"We don't stand a chance against 'em!" Weylan declared, "either they'll kill us in the fight, or they'll capture us an' 'old us prisoner!"

"And then what?" Mattimeo exclaimed. "We need some way to escape and hide until they stop looking for us!"

Weylan racked his brain for any ideas, ducking as an arrow whizzed over their heads. He was coming up empty.

They ran for what seemed like an eternity, zig-zagging around obstacles, trying to put as much distance and objects between them and the pursuing vermin as possible. Finally, they stopped for a moment and listened. They heard nothing but silence.

"I think we've lost them for the moment." Mattimeo remarked, panting heavily.

Weylan breathed deeply, trying to re-catch his breath again. "We can't stay 'ere though." he said. "We need a plan."

"I'm drawing a blank." Mattimeo admitted, wiping his brow.

Suddenly, Weylan straightened, sniffing the air. "I think I have an idea!" he exclaimed.

"Really? What?" Mattimeo asked hopefully.

Weylan turned to face him, his expression changing. "Matti, look out!"

Mattimeo turned but before he could even get a chance to see what it was Weylan was referring to, something heavy struck the his head, and everything went dark.

* * *

When the vermin finally caught up with their prey, they found that the otter had vanished, and the mouse lying on the ground, unconscious. Looming over the mouse, examining him to make sure he was still alive, it seemed, was a creature wearing a cloak, a hood drawn over his head to hide his face.

The vermin, being the trained fighters they were, immediately went on the defensive when they saw the unfamiliar beast.

"Identify yoreself!" one of the vermin demanded.

"I ain't nothin' but a lowly wanderer." the newcomer said idly, straightening to his full height. He was fairly tall. "I ain't worth killin'."

The vermin relaxed slightly, but did not lower their weapons.

"Wot happened?" the spokesvermin asked next.

"Saw you lot chasin' after these two woodlanders." the creature replied. "Curious, I followed. Saw that ye all 'ad lost sight of yer prey 'ere, so I took care of the mouse, layin' him out with a well placed sling stone." the creature raised the culprit stone as proof. "I was gonna get the otter next, but he didn't wait to find out wot would 'appen and ran fer it. Dunno if he was just bein' a coward or that he knew that he had to run if he wanted to live, but I 'ighly doubt youse'll see 'im again."

"He may have just ran fer help." One of the vermin spoke up.

The creature shrugged. "Mebbe he did." he admitted. "But like I said before, I'm nuttin' more than a lowly wanderer. Tis not me place to speculate."

The vermin deliberated amongst themselves for several moments. Finally, they broke apart, seeming to accept the creature's story, for they lowered their weapons.

"Is the mouse still alive?" one of the vermin asked as they gathered around the unconscious form of Mattimeo.

The creature nodded. "Didn't hit him _that_ 'ard. Figured you'd want 'im alive."

"We do." the vermin party's apparent leader confirmed. "I suppose we oughta thank ye fer yore 'elp."

"Glad to be of service." the creature replied politely, turning to leave.

He was stopped by two of the vermin.

"Lord Toka will want a word with ye." they explained.

"Ah." the creature said, understanding. "I suppose he would. Let's not keep 'im waitin'."

He turned to start heading in the other direction, towards the horde's camp, but then one of the vermin noticed something.

"The mouse had a sword with him." he said. "I know because he attacked me with it. Fine sword it twas. But it's not here."

The group looked around the immediate area and realized that he was right, and they turned to the mysterious creature for an explanation.

"Aye, that he did." the creature replied, confirming the existence of the sword. "But the otter took it when he left, as well as their provisions. Guess he liked it too."

The leader of the group wasn't so ready to believe the creature this time. "Search 'im." he ordered.

The group gathered around and searched the mysterious creature for anything incriminating to his story, to which the creature provided no resistence to. The vermin found nothing on him, though save for a sling, a pouch of sling stones, a chunk of cheese, and a dagger with a blue sapphire for it's pommel stone.

"Believe me now?" the creature asked the leader, as the items were returned to him.

The leader nodded. "We'll take ye to camp, then unless Lord Toka says otherwise, yer free to go." he explained, then turned to the nearest two of his group. "Get the mouse." he told them.

They promptly obeyed, and carrying the mouse between them, they all left for the horde's camp.

* * *

Toka looked up from the book he was reading as Mokeet was brought into his tent. "Ah, Mokeet, you're just in time." the warlord remarked, setting the book aside while leaning back in his chair.

"In time fer wot?" Mokeet asked curiously, despite himself.

"Lots of things." Toka said. "But first things first. How much closer are we to the treasure?"

"Can't really say, to be 'onest." Mokeet admitted. "Not too terribly far though. I'll know when I see the location."

"That's not a whole lot to go off of." Toka remarked, frowning at the poor direction giving.

"Best I can give ye." Mokeet answered rebelliously. "So you'll 'ave to live with it."

Toka shrugged. "Fair enough." he said to Mokeet's minor surprise. The ferret stood and started the traditional circling of his prisoner. "Tell me this, though. Who were you talking with last night?"

Mokeet looked up slightly, his face betraying his surprise. "Who said I was talkin' with anybeast?" he asked.

"Oh, don't give me that, Mokeet, Knottail can prove that you did." Toka said, glancing at his weasel captain who stood nearby. "So who was it?"

"I don't know wot yore talkin' about." Mokeet insisted, being persistently defiant.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter." Toka said, still circling his prisoner. "I already know the answer to that question."

This only alarmed Mokeet more, but he said nothing to betray himself. "If ye knew the answer, why'd ye ask the question?" he remarked.

"Can't a warlord have a little fun?" Toka asked, obviously enjoying Mokeet's discomfort. But then he grew very serious. "What were you talking about last night?" he asked.

"I don't know wot yore talkin' about." Mokeet repeated.

"What are Redwall's plans?"

"I don't know."

"Why is my horde being followed?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"Maybe I am!" Mokeet exclaimed, his temper snapping. "But there isn't much you can do about it!"

Toka shrugged, pausing at the tent's door. "Maybe not to you." he admitted calmly. He stuck one paw out the tent door, a signal for somebeast, or beasts, to come in. "But what about him?"

Two guards and another creature Mokeet had never seen in the horde before walked in and threw their escort onto the floor next to Mokeet. The otter gasped as he saw that it was Mattimeo, who was only just now coming to and realizing what had happened.

"Like my latest possession, Mokeet?" Toka asked as he returned to his seat. "Looks like you're going to have some company for a while now."

Mokeet scowled at the evil ferret.

Mattimeo was picking himself up, and was mentally putting things together to catch up on what he had missed. "Why am I here, Toka?" the mouse finally asked, figuring enough out to go off of. "I would've thought that you'd have killed me, rather than letting me live."

"You, Mattimeo, are my liability." Toka said, pointing a claw at his new prisoner. "With you in my hands, I can almost guarantee nothing bad will happen to me or my horde. And as for _you_, Mokeet," he said, whirling onto his other prisoner. "I hope you realize just how pointless it is to plot behind my back. This incident here today is proof of that!"

He leaned back in his chair, steepling his claws together. "You probably think you're very clever for even getting this far in your little schemes, but you are terribly wrong. I found out that there were creatures following my horde, knowing that one of them was communicating in secret with my prisoner. I caught one of the creatures following me, and the other ran off, no doubt to flee back to the abbey I _still_ control looking for help. But by then, it'll be too late, and whatever plans you've cooked up against me will _all_ be in vain."

"That won't stop us, Toka, and you know it." Mattimeo said. "You know how determined Redwall is, and it will stop at nothing to make sure that you ultimately _fail._"

"Yes, but _you_ know how vain it is for them to even try to do so." Toka replied. "You know why I'm here in Mossflower, what my goals are, and by the _fur, an abbey will NOT be the thing that stops me!"_

"Redwall has gone up against vermin ten times more powerful than your own, Toka, what makes you think that you can defeat us?" Mattimeo asked darkly.

"Because, your abbey doesn't _deserve_ to live!" Toka said, pointing an accusing claw at Mattimeo. "You _claim_ your all peaceful creatures, there only to help others, that you're not advocates of war, but there is _one thing_ that _stains_ that record!" he spun around and picked up his book. "And this book proves it!"

Beyond outraged, the warlord whipped through the book's pages, stopping at one in particular, and threw it down in front of Mattimeo. Mattimeo skimmed through the text written upon the pages, his eyes widening.

"No..." he said.

"That's right." Toka said, returning once more to his seat. "I _know_ who defeated Malkariss." he grinned darkly, taking joy in his prisoners stunned expressions. "Redwall."


	29. Chapter 29

A few loose details wrapped up, Toka's immediate plans revealed, and a little bit more is revealed about the mysterious creature (but don't get your hopes up too much) ;)

Chapter 29

"You know?" Mattimeo asked Toka, bewildered.

"Oh yes." Toka replied darkly.

"For how long?"

"It's 'ave to been several days now." Mokeet answered for Mattimeo. "He told me _in person_ that he had read that book _twice._"

Toka only grinned in response.

"But I don't get it then." Mattimeo said, puzzled. "If you knew that Redwall was your target, _and_ suspected that we were plotting against you, then why did you leave the abbey?"

"Simply because you _were _plotting against me." Toka replied. "This was the only way I could see to get the lot of you to show your hand. And you did not disappoint me."

"So we fell your plot?" Mattimeo asked, mentally kicking himself for stumbling into so obvious a trap.

"I suppose the trip's over then." Mokeet remarked idly to Toka, watching sadly as Mattimeo bowed his head in dismay.

"Not yet." Toka said. "As you yourself said, Mokeet, we aren't that far from the treasure. Might as well go the full distance and get it."

"Kill two birds with one stone." Mokeet surmised, watching Mattimeo raise his head slightly at this statement, but otherwise did not move.

"My horde is very good at that." Toka answered, "As I've proven time and time again." he shook his head, smirking at his prisoners. "And yet you never learn."

"You'll regret this, Toka." Mattimeo suddenly said, bringing his head up to stare at the ferret, "One way or the other, you'll regret this."

"Feeling a little revengeful, are we, Matti?" Toka asked, enjoying every moment of the conversation. "Now you have an idea how I feel. And trust me, I will vent my feelings fully on your abbey." he stood up and walked over to a nearby table, opening a flask of wine and pouring it into a cup. "Maybe I'll even vent some of it on that mousemaiden you seem to like..."

Mattimeo was up in a flash, and was halfway in the process of lunging himself at the warlord before the guards caught up with him and restrained him.

"If you harm one hair on Tess..." Mattimeo growled, struggling still, despite that all of the guards present in the tent, plus Knottail, were all working to hold the furious mouse back.

"You'll what?" Toka asked, sipping his drink, completely unalarmed. "When will you see that I hold all of the cards in this game, Matti?"

"I've already sworn to kill you for all of the grief you've caused Redwall _and_ for capturing me, don't..."

"You think my horde caught you?" Toka cut Mattimeo short. "Oh right, I suppose you _were_ unconscious, I suppose you must have missed it." he sat back down, setting his drink to one side. "My horde is very well trained, but you are quite a fighter as well, young Matti." he said. "Even you were proving to be too much of a match for the party I sent to capture you. Then this fine beast stepped in."

He motioned to the mysterious and silent creature, new to the horde. Mattimeo turned to face him and immediately frowned. Mokeet wondered why, and followed the mouse's line of vision, and pretty soon, he found himself frowning as well.

"This creature singlehandedly knocked you out, Matti, and scared off your otter friend, so much so, I doubt we'll see him again." Toka continued, ignoring his prisoners, focusing all of his attention on praising the unknown beast. "And then he quite willing cooperated with my beasts when they finally caught up with you, and told them all that had happened." Toka's eyes gleamed, and Mokeet got the eerie feeling that the warlord was feeling pride for the mysterious creature.

"But that's the story of your capture." Toka concluded, turning his attention back to Mattimeo. "So if you want to place any blame on me for it, it will be wasted. I suggest to place it elsewhere."

Mattimeo seemed to have lost all of his fight though, for he allowed his guards kneel him back into position before Toka. His attention was focused, instead, on the mysterious creature, who looked back with a very neutral expression. Mokeet studied the expression, however, and sensed there was something more to it, something that he couldn't see clearly.

Toka picked up the book from where it had been left, and set it in his lap, flipping through it. "We're done for now." he told his guards, waving one paw dismissively. "Take them and put them in the cage."

The guards obliged, dragging Mokeet and Mattimeo away, out of the tent. Mattimeo's eyes watched the mysterious creature the entire time, and Mokeet knew why.

There was something oddly familiar about the creature...

* * *

Once the prisoners were gone, Toka motioned Knottail over to him, and they held a quick, whispered conference. Apparently whatever they talked about, Knottail didn't seem thrilled over it, for he frowned. Regardless, he kept it to himself, and went to do Toka's bidding.

Toka then turned to the only other creature in the tent, the mysterious creature, waiting patiently to be dismissed.

"So," Toka addressed him, "Do you have a name?"

"Why do yeh want to know?" the creature replied.

"I try to make it a habit to know the names of every beast I meet." Toka answered.

"Well, nobeast has cared in the past, so I made it a 'abit to not remember me name." the creature answered.

Toka grinned, finding the comment amusing. He looked he cloaked and hooded figure up and down, not having much to go on to identify the creature other than that. The warlord could see the tip of the creature's tail however, and that clued him in as to the creature's species.

"You look to be a weasel." Toka commented idly.

"Sure." the creature replied. Toka got the impression that the beast didn't care if he called him an overgrown bean stalk, one of the many things on Toka's mind at the moment.

He liked that about the creature.

"You know, I like weasels, for they have great military potential." Toka said. "What do you think about that?"

The creature shrugged. "I ain't military." he said.

"Well, I think, you have lots of potential in that field, so much so, I'm surprised your not already in it." Toka said.

"I'm a loner." the creature replied. He seemed to have a simple explanation for everything.

"Currently, I have a position open for a captain." Toka said. "The last creature to fill that post, a weasel named Grim, has been missing for several days now, and I'm starting to believe he ran into a spot of trouble and won't be coming back."

"So yeh want me to fill it in." The creature guessed.

"If it's not too much trouble."

The creature considered it for a few moments. "I ain't that kind of beast." he replied. "I don't think I'm the weasel fer yeh."

"I disagree." Toka replied. "You've already proven yourself to be invaluable. You even achieved something my horde could not. Capturing Mattimeo."

"I was in the right place at the right time." the creature said, justifying the matter.

"Maybe so." Toka admitted. "But even then, it takes skill to know exactly what to do, and you did exactly that."

The creature pondered it some more.

"You have that skill." Toka said. "And I want you in my horde."

The creature still seemed unsure, so Toka began listing the benefits.

"By being captain, you'll have your own unit of creatures to command, your own share of the supplies, the goods, everything the horde has. There's Redwall that we'll be going to capture, you have part of it, and then there's the otter treasure. You'll get a hearty share of that too, but of course, you'll have to share it with Knottail."

"Of course." the creature replied. "An' I must admit, it's quite an offer."

"Then why hesitate?"

"Mostly this revenge thing of yores." the creature explained. "Sounds to me yore only in this fer that sole purpose. Once yeh achieve it, wot'll yeh do then?"

For the first time, Toka hesitated, not having an answer. "I'm...I'm not sure." the warlord admitted.

"An' I find that odd, fer a creature who plans things out so well."

"Redwall is the only fortress for miles." Toka said. "It's quite conceivable that I can use that to turn Mossflower Country into a kingdom to rule."

"An' that's another thing I've got a problem with." the creature said. "The last kingdom that ruled 'ere was Kotir, an' I'm sure you'll note, it ain't standin' no more. The woodlanders took care of 'em quite well."

"You seem to be pretty fluent in Mossflower's history." Toka commented, finding yet another reason to like the beast.

"I've been 'ere fer awhile." the creature replied.

"Yet another thing you, I, and everyone in the horde could use." Toka stated. "With your knowledge of that instance, we can make sure to not make the same mistakes."

"It's temptin'." the creature admitted. "But I ain't never killed a beast before, sumthin' that's obviously required in yore 'orde."

"That's easily fixed." Toka replied. "Take Mokeet and Mattimeo for example. I won't need them forever. Once their purpose is fulfilled, you can take care of them. That should solve your problem."

The creature considered it. "If yeh say so." he replied, finally agreeing.

Toak grinned. "And you'll find that what I say goes." he said.

* * *

Once the meeting was over, the horde packed up and began marching again, everyone of them feeling more confident than ever, coming ever closer to their goals... 


	30. Chapter 30

Yay! Thirty chapters! This is now the longest fanfic I've ever written (actually it was the longest four chapters ago, I just didn't know it yet :p). Nothing really exciting in this chapter tho. All filler. A little Mattimeo and Mokeet bonding, and word reaches Redwall of the hordes latest actions.

Chapter 30

Normally, being trapped in a cage would annoy Mattimeo to no end, especially seeing that in this instance, he had to share the already-too-small cage with another beast. But when the horde started marching again, they did so very quickly. Apparently Toka was in a hurry to get the treasure and get on with things, and was forcing his horde to march as quick as possible.

It didn't take long for Mattimeo to realize that if he wasn't in the cage, then he'd be forced to march along with the horde, and thankfully he didn't have to. The cage had wheels, so it was pulled along by the guards. So all he and Mokeet had to do was sit back and wait.

Unfortunately, waiting was the only thing he could do, which, considering what he had originally set out to do, was far from satisfactory.

The cage ran over a bump and jolted it's occupants around. Mattimeo, who was trying to rest, was rudely re-awakened. "I don't see how you get any sleep while riding in this cage." the mouse remarked to Mokeet, who seemed undisturbed.

"When ye've been 'ere as long as I 'ave, ye learn." Mokeet replied. "I'd say that with time, ye'll learn too, but it's doubtful both of us will live that long."

Mattimeo nodded glumly. "Our uses to Toka are just about over." he noted. "Once they are, we're of no use to that...that...ferret."

"An' Toka's not one to keep prisoners when he don't need 'em." Mokeet added.

"So how do you think the end will come for us?" Mattimeo asked. "Be beaten to death?"

"If we're lucky." Mokeet replied bitterly, but then searched for a less gloomy subject to pursue. "Ye know," Mokeet began, looking Mattimeo over, "You're handlin' this pretty well, all things considered."

"I'm not new to being a prisoner, unfortunately." Mattimeo said. "I've been through a lot in my life. I have been kidnaped from home, forced to march hundreds of miles with little food, drink, or rest along the way, chained, forced to sit in dark rooms for days on end, I was even enslaved once."

"You really _aren't_ new to this." Mokeet remarked, both amazed and disgusted all that happened to one creature.

"True, but that really isn't much compared to some of the things Father has been through." Mattimeo said. "We've all thought he was dead, or going to die on numerous occasions, once he fell from the abbey rooftop into the pound, he even got buried alive another time, or at least that's how the story goes."

Mokeet gave the mouse an odd look. "Yore family leads an...interestin'...life." he said.

Mattimeo nodded. "I wish I won't have to miss the rest of it that's still to happen, though." he said.

"Considerin' yore luck, I wouldn't be too surprised if ye did." Mokeet remarked.

Mattimeo had to laugh at that, but it was short lived. "How?" Mattimeo finally asked, serious. "I won't lie, Mokeet, I honestly don't see how to survive this one."

"There's yore original plan..." Mokeet began to suggest, but Mattimeo cut him off.

"It will not work." Mattimeo said persistently, "Even though Toka does not know what it is exactly, there needs to be at least one creature loose in order to do it. We're both in here, so we can't do it, and Weylan ran off. Most likely to get help, or maybe even admit the plan failed and went back to the abbey to warn them."

"Couldn't he 'ave decided to try and do it himself?" Mokeet asked.

"Possibly." Mattimeo admitted. "But he'd be desperate to try it, and maybe not even in his right mind. It's not likely a single creature could pull it off, not with things as they are, with Toka and his horde on guard for anything suspicious."

"So...now wot?" Mokeet asked.

Mattimeo sighed and was quiet for a moment. "We wait." he eventually replied. "Look for anything we can use to our advantage."

"And if none come?" Mokeet asked.

Mattimeo looked at the otter. "Then we admit defeat." he said.

* * *

Not that Cheek usually wanted to advocate the slaying of creatures, but in this case, he wished that Mattimeo and Weylan would hurry up and defeat Toka and his horde so that he could get out of this stupid tree.

Yes, he had not moved from that tree in two, going on three, days, and not being a squirrel, is was getting very old very fast for the young otter. He kept asking himself why he had to stay in this tree all day and night long, only to have the more logical side of his mind reply that reports or inquiries for reports from the horde could come at any moment, without warning, and that they could not risk missing any of them.

This was proven when Dorrin, the next closest beast in Toka's communication chain, started calling for Cheek's attention in the middle of the night, an event Cheek had almost missed because he had dozed off, but the ever-alert Flugg and his group of hand chosen shrews that guarded Cheek's tree heard it and quickly got Cheek awake enough to reply. And it turned out that all Dorrin wanted was somebeast to talk to, since he couldn't seem to sleep on that particular night.

So Cheek could not move from that spot until it was all over, and he hated it. Immensely. So much so, he wanted to strangle the creature that came up with the idea of him sitting in the tree, only to have the logical side of him hold him back because one, it was Mattimeo's idea, and second, what would that get him?

"Oy! Whiptail!" Dorrin's voice suddenly echoed out. "Ya there mate?"

"Aye, I'm 'ere!" Cheek promptly called back, mimicking the late Whiptail's voice.

"Good ole Toka wants an update!" Dorrin hollered. "Anythin' new happenin' over there?"

"Nothin' in the slightest." Cheek shouted back. "How about on the horde's end?"

"That's part of the reason I'm callin' to yeh!" Dorrin replied. "Toka wants to make an announcement to the dwellers of Redwall!"

Cheek hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Wot about?"

Dorrin explained it to him, telling him what had happened back at the horde. "Pass the word along to the leader of the score of beats we left there!" he instructed once he was finished. "An' that's all. Be in touch later!"

"Right!" Cheek called back weakly. He stared off into the distance, towards the direction Dorrin was somewhere, before leaning over the edge of the branch and looked down at the shrew guards below. Log-a-log Flugg looked back up at him.

"You 'eard?" Cheek asked quietly.

"Aye." Flugg replied curtly, then added, mostly to himself, "This is not good."

* * *

Flugg volunteered to relay Toka's announcement to the abbey, and arrived in Great Hall shortly, calling the closest creatures to him, which happened to be Abbot Mordalfus, Cornflower, and Tess, who were passing by, and a group of guards. Having their complete and undivided attention, he told them the bad news.

"We just got word." the shrew leader began, and knowing there was no way to soften the blow, decided to be blunt. "Toka has Mattimeo as his prisoner."

The reaction was mixed. The guards began murmuring, wondering what would happen now, Cornflower and Tess were simply frozen with shock, and the abbot sadly sighed and bowed his head.

"When?" Mordalfus asked, his voice cracking.

"'Round noon, apparently." Flugg replied, bowing his head too. "The horde had stopped to rest, and somebeast in the horde found tracks of 'em following the horde. Toka sent out a party to search, and well..."

They all fell silent for a moment, broken only by the soft sniffles of Cornflower crying.

"What about Weylan?" the abbot asked next.

"Apparently he ran off." Flugg explained. "Where he is now ain't exactly known."

"What about the horde itself?" one of the guards asked, sounding worried, "what are they going to do?"

"Dunno." Flugg admitted gravely. "We weren't told."

"So Toka could be heading back here and we don't know it." Mordalfus determined. "Or he could be heading away and we don't know it."

"Best be on our guard, just in case." Flugg suggested.

Mordalfus nodded and was suddenly very serious. "Place guards on the walls, immediately." he ordered. "They must keep watch at all times, in case Toka comes back. If he does, they should not hesitate to fire, because Toka will not. Flugg, you better get your shrews together and put together a battalion of warriors, in case we will have to fight it out to the end. I want our supplies checked as well, and make sure we have enough to last through a siege. Cornflower, if you, Tess, the friar, and whoever you might need, could see to that, it would be very much appreciated."

He then turned and addressed everyone present. "Everybeast, this is a very grave moment, and it might only get worse from here. But I beg of you, do not panic, and most of all, keep your hopes up. If there is no hope in this abbey, then the war is already lost."

Everyone nodded, then began to set out on their different missions. It was then, without warning, that Tess wobbled on her footpaws, then dropped to her knees with a loud thud, looking quite pale. Cornflower, the only left nearby, quickly came to her aide.

"Tess, are you all right?" the concerned mousewife asked.

Tess did not reply for a long period of time, staring off into the distance blankly. Finally, she shook her head. "Matti..." she finally managed to get out before her grief choked off any remaining ability to talk. She said all that was needed to be said, however. Even though it was unspoken, they both knew what they were thinking.

The two maidens embraced each other, each trying to comfort one another, silently grieving for the situation they were in now. They did not know how long they stayed there, and to them, it did not matter.

"Cornflower, what will happen now?" Tess asked softly, breaking the silence.

Cornflwoer shook her head, staring at the depiction of Martin on the nearby wall, trying to draw strength from it. "I don't know." she replied.

"Will Redwall fall?" Tess asked next. "And if so, will we all die in the process?"

Again, Cornflower said that she didn't know. But she also added, "But I must die, I much rather die fighting."

The two were silent for another long period of time.

"What can we do now, Cornflower?" Tess asked.

"Hope for the best, Tess." Cornflower replied. "Hope for the best."


	31. Chapter 31

Another filler chapter. I wanted to look into the horde's reaction at their newest addition, as well try and make a few clues as to the mysertious creature is.

Chapter 31

Knottail decided there was some choice words he had for the mysterious newcomer to the horde. And he was pretty sure he had some good reasons. First off was the sheer fact that the creature _was _so mysterious. He seemed to appear out of nowhere to aid the horde to capture the mouse, Mattimeo, then had every intent of leaving again, to vanish back into Mossflower woods, until Toka convinced him to fill the post Grim had left empty since he vanished without a trace.

Which annoyed Knottail, because for one, even though he knew everybeast in the horde by name, and maybe a little bit about their backgrounds, Grim was Knottail's only real friend. And he had put his utmost confidence into the hope that Grim would return. To Knottail, handing Grim's post over to a completely unknown creature was saying that grim wasn't coming back, and that his role in the horde was so unimportant that anybeast could do it.

And a newcomer at that, one no one really knew anything about. The creature's species was in doubt even, for the creature's figure was constantly hidden from sight by the cloak he perpetually wore. Although, it was almost unanimously agreed throughout the horde that the creature was most likely a weasel.

The creature's name was unknown as well, and the creature seemed to have no intent in revealing it to anybeast. He asked as to what to call him, he quite briefly would reply that he simply didn't care. So, since the horde couldn't call their new captain "the creature" all the time, he had been dubbed "Hood" because of the hood he always wore, disguising his face.

Which was the second thing Knottail had against Hood. He was so mysterious, and had every intention of keeping it that way. No one had seen what was exactly under the hood, and it was hard to find a chance to do so. Hood held true to his description of himself. He was indeed a loner, and tried to find the most secluded places in the horde to be when he wasn't needed.

When the horde was stopped to rest, Hood would have his tent set up and spend all of his time within, telling the two guards he got just for being captain of the horde to not admit anyone, including themselves, into his tent without his approval. When the horde was on the march, he marched along side the horde, towards the back, keeping his distance, unlike Knottail, who always lead the group of vermin he commanded, just like Toka always lead the entire horde when marching.

All of this told Knottail that he could not trust Hood until he knew more about him, and with each passing moment only seemed to add in his distrust for him.

And it was something he was going to try and rectify.

That night, as the horde made camp for the evening, Knottail decided to have a little chat with Hood. Quietly and calmly, he approached the new captain's tent. Hood's personal guard, standing at the ready at the tent's entrance, stopped him short.

"Sorry, cap'n," one of the two said to Knottail, "Hood wishes to not be disturbed."

"I need to talk with him." Knottail said, then added, "It's urgent." Not really a lie, because it was urgent for Knottail to get answers about Hood.

The two guards didn't seem satisfied with that. "Wot about?" the second guard asked.

"None of your business." Knottail said. "This is a captain matter only."

"Ya mean Toka sent you?" the first guard asked. If there was any creature that could go anywhere he wanted regardless of the creature's wishes, it was Toka. By being leader of the horde, he overruled just about everything within the horde.

"Maybe." Knottail replied, thinking that this could give him a wedge, but also not dedicate himself to the fact that Toka had sent him, which he hadn't.

This seemed to please the guards, for one of them gently tapped on the side of the tent door.

"Cap'n, Knottail would like a word with yeh." he said.

"Wot about?" Hood asked.

"He won't tell us exactly." the guard replied. "Says it's 'cap'n buisness'."

Hood was silent for a moment. "Is he unarmed?"

Before the guards could even inquire, Knottail held his paws open to indicate that he was. He had dismissed his own personal guard and sent them elsewhere for this same reason as well.

"He is." the guard answered Hood.

Hood paused for a long moment, then answered, "Then send him in."

The guards grabbed the folds of the tent door and held it open for Knottail to step through. Knottail obliged and promptly entered. He wasn't surprised with what he saw inside the tent. Like all of the tents, it was scarcely furnished, containing only a small mat and blanket for sleeping on, and a chair.

Hood sat on the mat cross-legged, his cloak draped over his legs and tail to hide them from view. Like always, he wore a hood, which concealed his face. It was even more concealed more than ever at the moment, given the poor illumination the single lit candle in the tent provided.

As Knottail entered, Hood turned his shadowed face to look at him, then motioned with one paw to the chair. Knottail gently lowered himself into it, looking at his fellow captain.

"You're probably wondering wot I'm here for." Knottail began, his confidence fading slightly when he realized how eerie it was to see Hood's face be nothing more than a shadow.

"Nah, I already know." Hood replied. "Yore like any other beast in this horde. Yeh want to know more about me."

"Aye, I do." Knottail confirmed, surprised it was that obvious.

"Well, I already told yeh everything about me." Hood said bluntly.

"There has to be more to it than that." Knottail persisted.

"Well, there ain't." Hood said. "I'm a wanderer and a loner, new to this whole horde thing. Wot's left to tell?"

"Well, don't you have family or somthin'?" Knottail asked, curious.

"I suppose I must 'ave at one point, but I must have lost 'em at some point too." Hood replied. "Fer as long as I can remember, I've been alone."

"You must have met somebody though." Knottail said.

"Oh sure, loads of times." Hood answered. "But until now, they never wanted much to do with me, and I didn't want much to do with 'em."

"Does the same hold true now?" Knottail asked, wondering if Hood planned to desert at the next chance he got.

"Partly." Hood said. "Toka and most of this horde obviously wants to do much with me. Me, on the other hand, well, I didn't want to join at first, but Toka's a very persuasive feller, and now that I've done it fer about half a day, I think I could get used to it."

"Don't we all?" Knottail asked rhetorically, remembering he felt the same way when he made the rank of captain.

"The only catch is the killin'." Hood went on to say. "Never killed anybody before. Never had a need."

"Well, if you plan to be successful in this horde, it's a must." Knottail said, rising.

"I know." Hood replied.

"And that a chance to do it will come around eventually." Knottail added, sensing the conversation about to end and heading for the tent door.

"I know."

And with that, Hood said nothing more. Knottail, sensing that he got nowhere in that conversation, shrugged, and left to get a good night's sleep.

As it turned out, Hood's chance to prove himself came much sooner than they all thought. The following morning, as a horde grabbed a quick bite to eat before they started marching again, an incident happened.

A female rat named Ruby happened to be helping in the re-packing of supplies in preparation to be carried as the horde marched. She was carrying a bit more than she should, and quickly overbalanced and fell over, scattering not only the valuable supplies everywhere, but also lost some of it in the nearby pond, ruining it.

All of the nearby hordebeasts let loose a long "ooh" at this, knowing that this was a serious matter. Hood and Knottail arrived at the scene at the same time, and examined the situation, Hood taking longer than Knottail. Knottail simply assumed it was because he was knew to the post, and quickly took control, commanding some nearby creature to clean up and try to salvage as much as possible.

He then approached the quivering Ruby, who had not moved since she fell. She looked up at Knottail as Knottail sternly looked down on her.

"You know the punishment for damaging valuable supplies is, correct?" Knottail asked darkly.

Ruby nervously nodded.

"Care to tell me what it is?" Knottail asked.

"D-death." Ruby answered with a stutter.

At this comment, Hood suddenly looked in their direction. With his face hidden, it was impossible for Knottail to see his expression, so the weasel captain ignored Hood. Drawing his sword, he studied Ruby, and thought the situation over again. Mostly accidental and it was due to a mere oversight. A quick death should be all that was necessary then.

Raising his sword over his head, he lined up his blade with Ruby's neck, and then began to swing. He stopped when a sapphire-hilted dagger zoomed past Knottail, startling him enough to stop his swing, which was all that throwing of the dagger was intended to do.

Knottail looked around for the culprit and saw that Hood was making his way towards him. It was his doing.

"Isn't death a bit harsh?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Not for damaging supplies that are vital to the horde." Knottail replied, annoyed.

"But it was an accident." Hood pointed out. "She didn't mean to."

"That's not an excuse." Knottail said, but Hood had diverted his attention to Ruby.

"Does this happen often?" he asked the rat.

Ruby shook her head.

"Will you do it again?"

Again, Ruby shook her head.

"Then be sure not to next time." Hood said, motioning for her to leave.

Ruby needed no second bidding, but Knottail was nearly beside himself with fury.

"You can't _do _that!" Knottail declared, outraged that Hood had broken the rules.

"I just _did._" Hood replied, sounding only slightly agitated. Knottail's fury did not worry him. "Besides, I'm captain, ain't I?"

"_I'm _captain too!" Knottail pointed out.

"But you can't overrule me." Hood retorted, and walked off.

Knottail raged for a moment, until he realized something.

"Maybe I don't." he said to himself. "But I know who does."

And he quickly marched over towards Toka's tent.

Only Toka's response wasn't what Knottail had imagined.

"It's not that serious of a matter, Knottail." Toka said as he packed up his things in preparation to march again. "No damage was inflicted that couldn't be repaired. I think we can let it go just this once."

Knottail kept himself from bursting out, and, trying to regain his composure. "May I ask _why_?" he said.

"Hood is new to the horde." Toka explained. "It will take some time for him to adjust to everything. Right now I just want to be lenient on him, not force him to do what he doesn't want to just yet. He's a valuable asset to this horde, but I virtually had to pull his fangs out in order to get him to join. Out of any creature in this horde, he is the most likely to desert, and I don't want him to."

"Personally, I'd say good riddance if he did desert." Knottail remarked without thinking.

Toka froze. "Excuse me?" he asked, setting down the sack of items he had just picked up.

"I will be frank and say that I'm starting to think that it was a _mistake _to let Hood into the horde to begin with!" Knottail exclaimed, deciding to get it over with, regardless of the consequences.

"You are boarding on insubordination, Knottail!" Toka declared, warningly.

"And right now I don't care!" Knottail exclaimed back, and was about to say more when Toka cut him off.

"You _will_ care if you don't shut up this instant!" Toka said, then pointed to the tent door. "Get out!"

Knottail gave his lord a scowl, then obeyed. The matter still stood, though. There was something very wrong about Hood, and heaven forbid should he not find out what it is. Before it was too late...


	32. Chapter 32

And yet another filler chapter. Don't worry, this'll be the last one for awhile. In this chapter, Mokeet goes into great detail about his past life. In this narrative, the name of Weylan's father is also revealed (out of necessesity). Also, a charatcer figures out just who Hood is, (but he ain't tellin'!) The scene is also gets set for some action! So enjoy!

Chapter 32

The horde marched onward. Mokeet and Mattimeo were painfully aware of the fact that each step bought them closer to the time to act, a time they weren't ready for yet. And as more time went by, the more painfully aware they became that the likeliness that they ever would be prepared in time was not good.

And there was no need to tell each other this, because they already knew. So they were silent. Mattimeo sat in one corner of the cage-on-wheels while Mokeet took another corner, watching the land around him move by.

Mattimeo watched the otter, thinking what it must have been like to live life like this for so long. Obviously, Mokeet had grown numb to most of it, because he took most of it in stride. However, Mattimeo wondered if this image was only a kind of mask, one that hid what Mokeet really felt.

And this thought somehow lead to the realization that Mattimeo didn't really know all that much about Mokeet's life. Just that he was a sea otter, had a boat, was friends with Weylan's father, and had spent the past several years of his life in this cage.

The rest was blank.

Mattimeo hesitated asking for several moments, but then upon realizing that there wasn't much else they could be doing and that the matter wasn't going to leave him alone, finally did.

"Mokeet," he began softly. "Excuse me if this seems intruding, but I was just sitting here thinking, and I realized that there isn't much I know about you."

To Mattimeo's mild surprise, Mokeet chuckled. "I guess tis only fair." the otter said. "I already know quite a bit about ye, I suppose it's time ye know all about me." he pause, getting his thoughts in order. "Where should I begin?" he asked out loud, mostly directed to himself.

But Mattimeo answered anyway. "How about at the beginning?" the mouse said. "Like, what holt you belong to."

Mokeet chuckled again. "I don't really 'ave one." he replied. "I guess I'm a bit like Weylan's family. Must 'ave had one at one point, but fer some reason or another, don't no more. Me parents always said twas a 'olt Tewis, but don't know anymore after that."

He paused, remembering those long lost times. "I led a good life, I think." he continued. "Lived by the sea, learned to sail, like me father. Great creature he was. Helped me build me boat, just before he passed on to the Dark Forest. After that, I just sailed wherever I pleased, met a few other creatures, but never stoppin' to really settle down."

"Then I met Weylan's father, Jude." the otter sighed. "He was a great creature too, Jude Riverstryke. Fer as long as I knew 'im, he thought more of others than 'imself. Also had real good nerve. 'ere he was, lookin' fer his lost family, but was doin' it so calmly, that at a first glance, ye think he'd was just wanderin' around, not a care in the world."

"Anyway, I had pulled me boat ashore to get supplies, and he happened to stumble upon the camp. We were instant friends. I guess it was because we had a bit in common when it came to heritage. Jude asked if he could borrow me boat, to search for his 'olt, and I told 'im I'd do better than that and do the sailin' fer him. All he had to do was do the lookin'."

"We were at it fer two whole seasons, goin' on three, before we stopped. We had gone to every place I knew of out there at sea and no sign of Jude's family. An' it was approachin' winter time, which was the worse time to go sailin' up north. And yet Jude wanted to continue." Mokeet paused, so entranced in his narrative that he had forgotten his surroundings, almost to the point he was reliving his past life. "I think that's wot I admired in him, was the fact that he didn't want to give up. In fact, even after I talked him into stoppin' I don't think he ever did stop thinkin' he'd find them. It was like he had some sixth sense and knew that somewhere, they were still alive."

"Regardless, though, I talked him out of continuin'. We went ashore and made camp long enough to ride through the worse of the winter, then we went our separate ways, both goin' south. Me by sea, Jude, by land. We agreed that after four seasons, we'd meet up at that spot up north again and have a small Hullabaloo, just the two of us."

"In-between those times, I went down south, like I said, and met up with a small seaside village where I docked. Nice folk down there, helped me enlarge me boat and got a small crew in the process. Good times, it twas. But just like I agreed to do, I went back up north agin to meet up with Jude."

"And meet up we did, each of us tellin' wot we did durin' the seasons as we sailed back south again where it was warmer. I was thrilled to hear that Jude now had a wife and liddle Weylan to go back to. Made me set plans to get meself a wife and a liddle pup."

He trailed off, his cheerful persona suddenly fading. "Plans I never got to do." he said. "We set ashore briefly to resupply, and were partyin' and eatin' havin' a grand ole time."

He paused yet again, staring off into the distance. "Then Toka came."

"It happened very quickly. We didn't know wot hit us. The camp was instantly surrounded. Toka took me and Jude captive, killed wot little crew I had, sank me boat, then burned wot poked out of the water still, and ordered his horde to make camp. He wanted to interrogate us."

Mokeet sighed, and Mattimeo got the impression that this was the part that haunted the otter the most.

"I was first." Mokeet continued mournfully. "I was more terrified than I think I'll ever be again, and told Toka everythin' I knew, plus some. That otter treasure must 'ave slipped out in the process, because suddenly Toka wanted to know everythin' about it. But I knew very liddle about it. So Toka brought in Jude."

Mokeet's voice suddenly cracked and there was a long pause.

"You don't have to continue." Mattimeo assured him.

But the otter shook his head, forcing himself to pull himself together before continuing. "Jude did not say a thing. Not one bloomin' thing. He just stared at Toka." Mokeet's voice cracked again, yet the otter continued on persistently, "Toka was outraged, demanded he be told wot he wanted to know. But Jude refused. So Toka...tortured...him. M-m-mercilessly. And y-yet Jude did not open his mouth _once._ He...he simply glared at Toka, right up to the very end when Toka killed the pore beast in his an-anger."

A long silence followed, to be broken by Mattimeo.

"How do you know this?" the mouse asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Because," Mokeet replied. "I was there fer the whole incident."

They both fell silent again, Mattimeo not daring to press the matter further, almost regretting asking to begin with. But Mokeet continued again, determined to get it all out.

"I never forgave meself fer that." the otter said. "Jude died honorably. Terribly, but honorably. He told Toka nothing, as it should've been. It should've been the same fer me. I should have done the same as Jude, refused to tell Toka anythin'. But I was so afraid for _my_ life, _mine,_ and no one else, that I didn't. And now look wot's happened. Weylan, left without a father, and his mother, left without a husband. Redwall and all of Mossflower, it's fate now in jeopardy because I was a coward. And in the process, I lead Toka to exactly wot he wanted, the very place he wanted revenge against. All because of me. Me, and that stupid, _stupid, _treasure."

Another period of silence fell, but was cut short as Mokeet spoke one more thought.

"That treasure should be buried fer all time, and never retrieved." the otter said. "Too many creatures have died because of it. It should be buried and left there to rust and decay into nothing, and take it's murderous memories with it. No amount of gold and riches is worth all the killing that has been done just to get it."

And with that, Mokeet fell silent, and did not speak again for the rest of the morning.

* * *

As the day wore on and the sun began to reach it's zenith, Toka called for the horde to stop, to get a bite to eat for lunch before continuing onward. Like his prisoners, the warlord was sensing that he and his horde were getting very close to the treasure, and wanted to know just how close they really were.

So he decided to interrogate them and find out, while dining with Hood, whom he asked to be present so to learn how interrogation was done in the horde.

They started with Mattimeo, who proved to be of no use. The mouse was holding too much of a grudge against the evil ferret to provide very accurate answers, and Toka was holding too much of a grudge against Mattimeo to have the patience to deal with it. Not wanting to risk harm to such a valuable prisoner just to get a small tidbit of information, Toka ultimately decided to move on to Mokeet.

When Mokeet was brought into the tent under the usual guard, he found Toka laughing uproariously at a joke he just told, while Hood, who sat nearby poking at his food, chuckled weakly. He did not seem interested in the roasted woodpigeon he and the warlord were sharing, and was drinking the powerful blackberry wine Toka had provided sparingly.

Despite the state of depression Mokeet and driven himself into that morning, the otter found all of this curious, and only told him that there was more to this mysterious creature that what met the eye.

"Ah, Mokeet," Toka said, with a stifled giggle. Mokeet realized that the ferret had possibly consumed a bit too much of the wine and was beginning to loose his usually cool, composed, attitude. "Know why you're here?"

"No." Mokeet answered bluntly.

"Well, I'll tell yeh then." Toka said, as he took another long guzzle of the wine. "We..." he gestured to himself and Hood, who was silently watching Mokeet, "...want to know how close we are to the treasure."

"Very close." Mokeet replied, again being purposely blunt.

"Good, good," Toka said, not really noticing. An accent was starting to bleed into the ferret's sentences. "I figgered we were. We've been marchin' fer, wot, four days now?"

"I thought it was three." Hood obediently replied.

"Ah, wotever." Toka said, dismissively and took another long drink of the wine. "Just so long as we're gonna get there."

Mokeet was starting to become shocked. Toka was actually _drunk,_ a very unusual trait for the intelligent warlord.

"More wine, if yeh please." Toka suddenly asked, holding out his now empty goblet. It was then that Mokeet noticed that it was Hood who had control over the wine as the creature poured a large amount into the warlord's cup.

"Told yeh you'd like this stuff." Hood said while setting the flask aside but not getting more for himself.

"Oh, immensely!" Toka agreed, downing the contents of the cup. He seemed to have forgotten Mokeet at the moment. "Are yeh goin' to eat that?" the ferret asked Hood, pointing a claw at the uneaten portion of woodpigeon in front of Hood.

With almost a disgusted look, again surprising Mokeet, Hood pushed food towards Toka who began eating it with a gusto.

"So," Toka began, licking his claws, "Wot are yeh goin' to eat, if not this? Yeh can 'ave wotever yeh want."

"Do yeh have hotroot soup?" Hood asked, almost hopefully.

This did not go past Toka unnoticed. "Ain't that an otter dish?" he asked.

"Aye." Hood replied. "I have a certain amount of fondness fer it. See, once I came across an otter lodging. No one was in there at the moment, so I took a look around. Found some hotroot soup, and being out of food at the moment, took it to eat. Liked the stuff ever since."

"Fair enough." Toka said, buying the story, but Mokeet was now giving Hood an odd look. "Hotroot soup, ain't that a common favorite among 'em otters?"

"Aye." Hood replied again. "'Otters are cold-blooded until they get some hotroot soup,' as they say."

"Wot did ye say?" Mokeet asked slowly, caught off guard by Hood's peculiar statement.

"Mokeet!" Toka exclaimed, just now noticing the otter again. "Wot are yeh still doin' 'ere? Yeh can leave, now, yeh know."

Mokeet's guards took this as an order to take Mokeet back to his cage, both exchanging puzzled looks about Toka's actions. Mokeet seemed puzzled too, but for different reasons.

Suddenly, it all came together.

For the first time in what felt like days, Mokeet smiled broadly. Hood was not who he claimed to be. And the single sentence Hood had said in reference to the hotroot soup proved it.

For only one creature could've known that statement.

* * *

That afternoon the horde marched again, but at a slower rate, since Toka knew that they did not have far to go.

Again, Mattimeo and Mokeet sat in the cage and watched the scenery go by.

"It's a pretty afternoon." Mattimeo noted softly. "Prettier than your typical autumn afternoon."

"Mm." Mokeet grunted, only half listening.

"It's too bad we can't go out and enjoy it." Mattimeo added.

"Mm." Mokeet said again.

Mattimeo gave the otter an odd look. "Are you all right?" he asked. "You've seemed a bit...distracted, as of late."

"Tis nothin'." the otter replied, but he gave Mattimeo an odd look, to which Mattimeo returned with a puzzled look.

"If you know something..." Mattimeo began, but was cut off.

"I know nothing!" Mokeet said, almost too quickly, then looked warily at the guards. They ignored the two prisoners.

Mattimeo was about to press the matter further, but was again cut off as the cage-on-wheels came to an abrupt halt.

"Wot's goin' on?" Mokeet asked, changing the subject.

Mattimeo turned around and took a look. He saw that the woods were thinning out slightly, opening up to a very large meadow.

Mattimeo gulped, as Mokeet looked at the mouse expectantly.

"We're here." Mattimeo explained. "We're at the location of the treasure..."


	33. Chapter 33

Okay, now we're getting into some action (and the end of the story). Hood is finally revealed for who his really is. But if you think that's a big thing, wait until the next chapter... ;)

Chapter 33

A hushed silence seemed to have swept over the horde. Toka stood, as usual, at the lead, and cautiously stepped forward out into the meadow beyond. Almost blankly, his eyes fell on the hill in the center of the meadow.

Knottail appeared at Toka's side. "This must be it, lord." he said. "The location of the otter treasure. Mokeet said it'd be in a meadow in Mossflower. A big one."

"Like this one." Toka replied, a little slow to catch on. He was still fighting off the effects of his drunkenness at the lunch earlier, not quite remembering how he had gotten in such a state.

But the enough of the effects had passed that Toka had regained his almost evil cool, idly studying the large meadow, allowing himself to take in it's beauty, noting how appropriate that beauty seemed for hiding something so valuable.

The silence was eerie though, and it made Knottail edgy. "Your orders, lord?" he asked, mostly just to break the silence.

Toka turned and faced his captain. "Get together a search party." he ordered. "Find the entrance into the treasure cave, then report back _immediately _to me. Do not enter the cavern without me. It may be a trap. The rest of you set up camp."

"Yes, lord." Knottail replied, and quickly set off to carry out the orders.

"Hood." Toka said next, and the cloaked figure stepped up to refill the place Knottail had vacated next to the warlord. "I want to talk with our prisoners."

"Shall I go get 'em, then?" Hood asked inquiringly.

"No." Toka replied, making a choice, a faint grin spreading on his face. "We'll go to them."

And then he walked off for the cage containing his two prisoners, Hood obediently following, passing Knottail and his search party along the way. When they arrived, Toka saw the prisoners had done nothing much in reaction to their arrival, but this did not surprise him. He knew that they knew, there was little they could do to defy him. And that fact gladdened Toka greatly, feeling the sense of power he now had over the prisoners.

And he felt like exercising that power.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" The warlord asked calmly, starting to circle his prisoners like this was an ordinary interrogation. "Too bad you can't enjoy it."

"What do you want, Toka?" Mattimeo asked defiantly.

"Just confirmation that we have indeed arrived at the treasure." Toka replied.

"Why do you want confirmation for something you already know?" Mokeet asked darkly.

"Because, by having you do so, you'll be admitting your defeat." Toka stated. "Because this is the end of the road for both of you. And you know it."

"And how do you know that, Toka?" Mattimeo asked. "You said yourself that you were sure that it was trap. How do you know that it won't spring just because I'm your prisoner?"

"Because you will be joining the horde as it journey's into the treasure cave." Toka replied bluntly, then turned to the guards. "Pull him out please."

The guards nodded, and went to open the cage and drag Mattimeo out of it.

"Wait!" Mokeet suddenly exclaimed, as the guards continued to work. "Why Matti?"

"Because Matti is my liability, remember?" Toka pointed out, motioning to the guards to continue with their task. "If that cave is indeed rigged as a trap, then no Redwaller would dare spring it when Mattimeo is in the line of fire."

Mokeet's eyes widened slightly at this realization. Mattimeo's, however, narrowed into a glare.

"I'd like to see your expression the day that assumption is proven wrong." the mouse stated.

"_If_ that day ever comes." Toka shot back, enjoying himself.

The guards lifted the top of the cage open, and began to reach into the cage to pull out Mattimeo. The warrior mouse provided no resistence. Mokeet looked anxiously from Mattimeo, to Toka, to the silent figure of Hood, watching in the background.

The otter then made his choice.

"No." he said suddenly, grabbing Mattimeo to keep him from being pulled out of the cage, then turned to Toka. "Take me instead."

"You?" Toka asked, finding the idea slightly humorous. "Why you?"

"Because you're right. No Redwaller would spring a lethal trap on one of their own." Mokeet said. "And the Redwallers consider every good woodlander to be one of their own. Including me."

Toka grinned, suddenly liking this idea, almost hoping that the trap _would_ be sprung on the otter. To him, it seemed like the perfect irony. There was just one thing he felt he should point out.

"You do realize that young Matti will die anyway, correct?" the ferret asked, smirking.

For a moment, Mokeet didn't reply, but eventually spoke: "At least he'll get to enjoy a few more moments of life."

Toka grinned at this, apparently finding some part of it amusing, then looked at the guards and nodded. "Go ahead." he said. "We'll take Mokeet. But Mattimeo must stay and be guarded until I come back." he gave the mouse an evil look. "Then we'll wrap up a few...loose ends, shall we say."

Mokeet was quickly pulled from the cage, and it was closed and latched back on Mattimeo, who tried to follow. "Mokeet!" he exclaimed, "You don't have to do this!"

The otter ignored him, however, looking at Toka expectantly. The warlord, however, was ignoring Mokeet and had turned to Hood.

"Care to join us and get some booty?" he asked cheerfully.

But Hood shook his head. "I'll leave that to the rest of yeh." he said. "I ain't got much of a need fer treasure and that sort of stuff."

"You sure?" Toka asked. "Because no one is going to be saving some for you to pick and choose from."

"I know." Hood replied. "But I rather stay 'ere. Besides, shouldn't someone be left to look after the camp?"

Toka chuckled. "You are very smart, Hood." he said. "In that case, however, watch over Mokeet while I get a few final items before we enter the cave. Meet you at the entrance."

Hood nodded, gently accepting the prisoner as Toka shoved him in his direction. Then the warlord walked off. Hood and Mokeet made eye contact for a moment, but nothing was said. Finally, the two began to walk off as well.

"Mokeet!" Mattimeo called out again, trying to talk the otter out of this. "This isn't necessary! Don't put yourself in danger needlessly!"

However, Mokeet turned back and shook his head. "This I gotta do." he called back. "It's important that the both of yeh stay safe."

And with that, he and Hood vanished from sight in the mass of hordebeasts anxiously awaiting the chance to get at the treasure. Mattimeo and his guards watched them go off.

One of the guards snorted. "Good riddance to that 'un." he said, in reference to Mokeet. "Gettin' tired of his ugly mug."

Mattimeo, however, was sitting back in the cage, thinking. "What did he mean, 'the both of you'?" he asked himself softly.

* * *

Once camp was set up, the horde began to gather in the meadow. Toka took the lead, relieving Hood of his charge, and keeping Mokeet at bay at sword point. Knottail strolled up.

"We found the entrance." he reported. "It's under a large rock at the top of the hill."

"Very good." Toka replied, gently poking the tip of his sword into Mokeet's ribs just to remind the otter how quickly he could kill him. "I want a guard posted on every angle of that entrance, looking in every direction so that no area of the meadow is overlooked. Me and Mokeet will lead the way, clearing the way of any traps we might face. Knottail, care to take up the rear, just to be safe?"

The weasel captain nodded obediently, and with making so much of a complaint, stood at the rear of the horde.

Toka jabbed Mokeet again. "You first, otter." he said.

Pausing long enough to give Toka a glare, he started forward, traveling up the hill, Toka following closely behind. One by one, the two beasts as well as a good majority of the horde filed into the cavern within the hill, soon to be in awe the sight waiting to greet them...

* * *

As the horde filed into the cavern, Hood quickly traveled across the empty camp in the opposite direction of the treasure. He had spoken truthfully to Toka when he said he had no interest in the treasure. But his reasons for that lack of interest were not because he had no use for treasure. In fact, he wouldn't mind some treasure of his own.

But that treasure had another role. One he wasn't going to interfere with.

Hood pressed forward, briefly glancing at the open tents as he went by them, shuddering discreetly at the sight of the very vermin-like messes each contained. Until he joined the horde, he had never been in a vermin camp before. And hopefully, once this was all over, he'd never have to again. Because it was absolutely disgusting.

The way they acted, the way they ate, what they ate, drank, everything. And the stench...no one in the horde bathed. For the first day or so, it was near impossible to live with, but finally he got used to it, no doubt as he started to pick it up himself.

He mentally made note to bathe, very, very, thoroughly once this was over.

But first things first.

Reaching a kind of intersection in the groups of tents, Hood changed directions, heading towards the place Toka's only other prisoner was...

* * *

Mattimeo sat anxiously in the makeshift cage, eyeing his guards. He was desperately trying to think out a plan of action to try and save the day after all, but ran into a dead end at every turn. There was getting out of the cage, avoiding getting recaptured by the cage's guards, getting to the treasure cave unnoticed, springing the trap unnoticed, and most importantly of all, getting Mokeet out of harm's way unnoticed.

He was stuck at every spot in the plan.

He had a vague idea of how to carry out the plan when Toka arrived to get his "liability" but then Mokeet had to convince Toka to take him instead, leaving Mattimeo in the cage and in a bind.

But then he had to wonder if Mokeet knew something he didn't, for the otter had been acting very oddly lately...

His thoughts were cut short when he suddenly saw Hood walking towards him. The guards, who had been lounging around discussing the treasure, quickly jumped to attention at the creature's appearance.

"Cap'n!" one of them exclaimed, saluting him. "All's fine and dandy 'ere."

Hood did not return the salute. "Yore dismissed." he said in response.

The guards were caught off guard by this. "Pardon?" one of them finally asked.

"You heard me." Hood replied. "Yore dismissed. All of yeh. You want some of that treasure, right?"

The guards anxiously nodded.

"Then go get some." Hood said, stepping to one side and motioning to the path that lead to the meadow. "I'll keep an eye on the prisoner."

The guards looked at one another, then, in a very disorderly fashion, ran off, whooping and yelling with glee. Hood shook his head and turned back to Mattimeo in the cage. Mattimeo looked back, wondering what he was up to. Then Hood marched up to the cage, trying the latch. It was tied shut with rope.

Muttering that he didn't have time for this, Hood pulled out a dagger and began hashing at it. Mattimeo recognized it immediately.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded, pointing at the sapphire-hilted dagger.

Hood stopped and glanced at it. "This?" he asked. "Twas easy. It was left to me."

Mattimeo frowned and shook his head. "No, that can't be." he said. "That dagger belongs to a fri..."

"I know." Hood interrupted, freeing the latch and opening the cage. "An' it really is a simple matter."

"How?" Mattimeo asked, hesitantly poking his head out of the cage.

"I'll show ye." Hood replied.

And with that, he whipped back his hood, revealing his face to Mattimeo for the first time. Mattimeo stared at it for several moments, but slowly a grin started to spread onto his face.

"You know," he began, "You were the very last creature I expected to see under that hood."

"Wot?" asked Weylan, "Did ye really think I'd leave ye behind?"


	34. Chapter 34

This is the climax of the story! After this point, things will start winding down, but we still have a ways to go until the overall end. In this chapter, Weylan explains his reasons for posing as Hood, and plans are made to spring the trap in the treasure cave. But then something unexpected happens... ;)

Chapter 34

Mattimeo and Weylan hurried through the abandoned vermin camp, heading to the meadow, both knowing time was short. And even though Mattimeo knew just how little time he had left, there were a hundred questions raging through his mind that were not going to leave him alone until they were answered.

"I don't get it, Weylan," he said to his otter friend, "why the elaborate ruse? Why pose for all this time as a vermin loyal to Toka? You must have a hundred chances where you could have ended it all!"

"Aye, so I did." Weylan admitted, looking around to double check that the camp was indeed empty. "But there was little I could do in that position anyway. If I did anythin' to get Toka suspicious, he'd kill me. Or, if I somehow managed to escape, kill you or Mokeet in vengeance. Couldn't let that 'appen, and besides, that's not wot I really wanted to do in the first place."

"Then what _was_ it you were trying to do?" Mattimeo asked, as they found the coast clear and proceeded onward, leaving the camp and ducking into the shelter of the trees that surrounded the camp and the meadow.

"Well, back when we was ambushed by the horde, and we were on the run," Weylan began to explain, flapping the cloak he had used to keep his identity secret for so long out from underpaw, "I knew the plan was in jeopardy. We still needed to be followin' the horde until they reached the treasure, but they had caught on to us followin' 'em and would be on the lookout fer us. So I started thinkin' up a new plan. And when we stopped to catch our breaths, just before ye got knocked out, I got one."

"I dunno if ye noticed, Matti," Weylan continued as they stopped and started climbing over a large boulder that blocked their path. "But there was a rather large swamp near where we stopped to rest. I could smell it. And, as luck would 'ave it, the smell was remarkably like the odor the entire horde sports. I then got the idea of posin' as wot would later become Hood."

"See, as Hood, I could go where I pleased in the 'orde, learn wot I wanted, and no beast would suspect anythin' against me." Weylan continued, helping Mattimeo finish climbing over the boulder, "So, I took action to put meself into position to do that, by donnin' the travelin' cloak we brought, and rubbing some of that swamp mud on me to produce the smell of a vermin. Unless ye got a good look at me features, ye couldn't tell the difference."

"Okay." Mattimeo said, as they continued on again, "But why not let me know what you were doing, or going to do?"

"There wasn't time." Weylan said. "I knew that the vermin chasin' us was goin' to be on our tails agin very quickly. I wasn't even sure if I'd 'ave enough time to prepare to get meself in disguise, much less the both of us. Also, I think the 'orde would catch on to the plan if they found that in place of the two woodlanders suddenly appeared two vermin. So, I distracted ye, and knocked ye out when yore back was turned. That way, I could make it look like I, posin' as Hood, had caught ye. 'Twas much more believable that way, an' it fooled everyone, even Toka. Once in the 'orde, I could keep track of the 'orde's movements, made sure ye stayed safe, and even could spy on whomever I pleased."

"But why not tell me it was you under the hood, Weylan?" Mattimeo asked.

"Agin, at first, it was 'cause I didn't 'ave the time." Weylan said. "I wanted to tell ye, but I couldn't take the chance to tell ye and risk not havin' enough time to do it. Besides, if I told ye, ye'd most likely would've tried to convince me to let ye go under cover as well. Which I doubt would've worked, because the only sensible vermin to disguise ye as is a rat, and, to be honest, Matti, yore just a tad too small to make for a convincin' rat."

"After wards, though, once we were in our various places within the 'orde, I obviously had the time. But goin' to let ye know risked somebeast overhearin' and blowin' it all, even without the guards." Weylan explained. "And anyway, havin' ye uninformed had it's advantages, because then yore story sounded very believable."

"What about Martin's sword and our supplies?" Mattimeo asked.

"Safely hidden away near the swamp." Weylan replied. "If everythin' goes right 'ere, we can retrieve 'em on our way back."

They pressed onward for a few moments, then the otter abruptly stopped, and turned to face Mattimeo. "At any rate," Weylan said, apologetically, "Sorry to 'ave put ye through all of that."

"You meant well, Weylan." Mattimeo assured him. "Besides, at any rate, it's because of your actions that we might succeed. Toka still doesn't know what our trap is, and that we're both quite able to spring it. The only problem is that..."

But Weylan suddenly clamped a paw over his mouth, silencing him. Nervously, Mattimeo watched the otter scan the nearby woods, looking grim.

Pulling Weylan's paw off of his mouth, he looked around for anything wrong. "What is it?" Mattimeo asked quietly.

"I thought I saw..." Weylan began, but trailed off, realizing that nothing was out of the ordinary. "...somethin'."

Mattimeo looked around nervously. "If it was one of the hordesbeasts, they may have overheard our conversation." he said. "If so, then we may have only a short time before word gets out about us being around."

"Aye." Weylan replied distractedly, still looking around. "Aye, yore right. Lets go."

Mattimeo trudged forward again. Weylan hung back long enough to give the woodlands one last look before following. What he didn't see was that they were both being watched...

* * *

Mokeet gingerly lowered himself into the cavern, stepping onto the stone stairs just within the cavern. He glanced around as Toka followed him. He saw the steps continue downward, but eventually vanished into darkness, hiding whatever secrets they withheld from sight.

Toka suddenly poked Mokeet's rudder with his sword. "Keep moving." he growled.

Mokeet shot the warlord a glare, then continued on down the stairs, Toka making sure that the otter stood between him and any traps there might be. Finally, they reached a landing of sorts. Seeing nothing ahead of him but darkness, Mokeet stopped. Toka glanced around in the darkness, having better night vision than his prisoner as the horde started to file onto the landing behind them.

"There." Toka announced, suddenly, looking at a shelf carved into the rock wall. Sitting upon it was an aging lantern. Toka pointed at with his sword. "Get it." he ordered Mokeet. He wasn't taking any chances.

Slowly, Mokeet retrieved the lantern, and not needing instruction from Toka, went ahead and bent down to light it. Once lit, he picked it up and held it aloft so to light the cavern in it's entirety. Even Toka was in awe of the sight of the massive treasure the cavern held. The rest of the horde, whooping and cheering, did not hesitate to jump into the treasure, and soon were digging through it, fighting and looking over the choice items to keep for themselves.

Toka's concentration on Mokeet wavered, and soon the ferret was looking around at the treasure himself. For the moment, no one was paying attention to Mokeet. The otter used the opportunity to look around the cavern himself, but not at the treasure. He soon found the secret entrance he remembered Mattimeo mentioning, skillfully hidden from immediate view behind a pile of the more insignificant treasures. Mokeet's eyes then found the rope Mattimeo had also mentioned and followed it's path, carefully lining the wooden beams supporting the cave's roof, to see where it connected to.

His eyes fell upon it. So that was it. A simple, yet effective way to defeat Toka. And, providing that Toka and the horde rapidly filling the cave did not notice, the trap would very much work once sprung. There was only one problem.

Mokeet was in the line of fire as much as the rest of the horde.

* * *

Weylan and Mattimeo came to a stop near the end of the tree line, dividing Mossflower woods from the meadow, looking out at the hill in the center just as the last of the horde entered the treasure cave, minus the guards Toka had posted at it's entrance.

"They're all inside now." Mattimeo noted.

"Then the time to act is now." Weylan stated.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple." Mattimeo stated. "Mokeet is in there, and is at risk of getting killed in the same trap we want to spring on Toka. And those guards are keeping watch over every portion of the meadow. If we were to head for the secret entrance, those guards would see us, and all is lost."

"Mayhaps Mokeet will do somethin' on 'is end." Weylan suggested.

"Perhaps, but he'd have to know exactly what to do, and he'd have to get himself out of harms way before doing it." Mattime said, thinking the problem through. "Maybe if we were to..."

But he stopped when the sound of a twig snapping suddenly rang out from behind. The two whirled around to face it. They saw something, but there was no denying it.

"Someone's following us." Weylan stated, looking around for the culprit.

"This isn't good." Mattimeo said, worried. "We have only a short time to enact this plan, and we have a good and innocent creature in the way, no means to trigger our trap, and somebeast is following us, and could possibly know information that could jeopardize everything."

"And it just got worse." Weylan announced dismayed, his eyes falling onto something to their right.

Mattimeo followed the otter's gaze, and nearly gasped.

Stumbling out of the woods not far from where they stood, looking very tattered and dirty, no doubt a result of being missing for several days, the weasel Grim raced out into the meadow. Ignoring the surprised shouts from the guards as they saw him, the former horde captain marched up the hill and vanished into the treasure cave...

* * *

The horde was very preoccupied with the treasure, all except for Toka, who surveyed it all from where he stood within arms reach of Mokeet, just in case the prisoner tried anything. The otter was rapidly working out a plan in his mind, weighing the ups and downs of it, wondering if it would work or not, or if there was any better way to do it.

But there wasn't one. He knew what he had to do.

Then a ripple of surprised shouts slithered through the cave as Grim suddenly made his appearance. Several of the hordesbeasts tried to get the weasel's attention, to greet him and inquire as to where he had been, but Grim had something more important on his mind, and went straight to the first creature he trusted, which was Knottail.

"Grim?" Knottail exclaimed, surprised to see his long-time friend here. "Where in the name of Ferahgo have yeh..."

But Grim cut Knottail off and began to rapidly sign out his message. Knottail followed along with Grim's motions, but kept trying to butt in.

"What do you mean, 'never mind?'" Knottail asked, annoyed, "You've been missing for over...wait, you overheard something?"

Suddenly, any creature in the cave that wasn't paying attention to Grim before this point now was, Toka and Mokeet included. Everyone suddenly saw that this was very important, and now everyone was trying to get a glimpse of Grim's signings to try and follow along with his silent narrative.

"What did you overhear?" Knottail asked, still speaking to Grim as Grim continued signing. "What plot? Mattimeo? You mean that mouse we caught...okay...and what about Hood? Wait, what? You mean..."

Grim made one final, almost decisive, motion with his paws. Knottail stared at it, slow to catch on.

"What do you mean it's a trap?" the weasel asked his friend almost innocently.

A ripple of murmurs broke out, and Toka, immediately understanding the statement, whirled onto Mokeet, the captive otter glaring back, knowing that the time to wait was up.

"This is for Jude." he told Toka sternly.

Toka let out a bellow of rage, somehow knowing what Mokeet was going to do, and swung his sword at the otter. But Mokeet jumped up and over the blade as it swung under his footpaws in a leap defiant of the otter's age and malnutrition. Latching both paws onto the rope hanging directly above him that would spring the trap, Mokeet pulled on it with all of his strength, using his body weight to add to the pull.

The rope as attached to a wooden beam supporting the arching roof of the cave. Over the years, it had worn and deteriorated to the point that it was loose. When the rope pulled on it, the beam sprung free, falling down to the ground, bringing the cave's roof with it...

* * *

Weylan and Mattimeo were just about to begin a desperate plan in which Weylan, posing as Hood, would enter the cave, and in a desperate gambit, would grab Mokeet, pull the otter to safety and spring the trap before all was revealed to the horde by Grim, when a low rumble rang out.

"What's that?" Mattimeo asked, puzzled.

Before Weylan could answer, a crumbling sound rang out, followed by a yell. The ground surrounding the entrance to the treasure cave and suddenly caved in, sending all of the guards stationed around it falling into the enlarged hole. As the quaking continued, the ground then caved into upon the guards trapped in the destroyed entrance. Then the entire hillside rumbled, cracked, then collapsed in a large crunch, sending up a massive cloud of dust.

Then, everything fell silent.


	35. Chapter 35

Going back to explain what's been happening at Redwall, which isn't much. Really a filler cahpter, because most of it's humor, especially towards the end. Anyway, enjoy. ;)

Chapter 35

Marigold opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the bright sunlight that streamed in through the window behind her. Moaning slightly, she turned her stiff joints slowly and looked around, seeing that she was lying in a bed, one of many in the long, rectangular, room. Two sets of double doors were on the wall opposite, a set placed at each end of the room. In-between the two doors were lines of cabinets and a long, stone, counter that stretched almost the entire length of the wall.

Most of the beds in the room were empty, but one bed other than her own, sitting on the opposite end of the room, had somebeast in it, although who it was, Marigold couldn't tell. Feeling her throat dry, she looked around for water and saw a small clay cup filled with the liquid sitting on a little side table next to her bed. Draining the cup, she noticed there was also a vase of flowers. Marigolds, to be exact. They were very pretty, but Marigold pushed the vase as far from her as possible without pushing it off the end of the little table.

She settled back into the bed again, knowing from the pinkish-red stones that built the walls of the room that she was in Redwall, but this room she did not recognize, telling her that she hadn't been in this room before. However, there was only one room she knew of in the abbey that fit the description, and that was the Infirmary, the room which had been closed off to other Redwallers, until now apparently.

This theory was confirmed when a little door in the sidewall of the room opened and in walked Sister May. The good sister noticed Marigold awake immediately, and rushed to her side.

"Marigold!" Sister May exclaimed, "How are you feeling?"

Marigold shifted positions. "Stiff." she replied bluntly, then amended, "A little achy, but other than that, good."

Sister May smiled. "Good." she replied. "You had me worried a couple of times. I wondered once or twice if you were going to live. That villainous Toka really sent you for a loop."

Marigold blinked a few times, cautiously sitting up, only to have the sister push her back down again before walking off to the row of cabinets. "How long have I been out?" Marigold asked.

"A couple of days." Sister May replied, pulling out some herbs, a bowl, and some water, quickly preparing a dose of medicine. "Like I said, you were in poor condition when you came into my paws." She made a few finalizing stirs in her concoction, then carried it over to Marigold. "But, you pulled through, thankfully. Drink this down, please."

Marigold obeyed, draining the bowl of the substance, making a face afterwards. "The taste leaves something to be desired." the squirrel remarked.

Sister May smiled again. "Trust me, this tastes like strawberry cordial in comparison to some of the medicines herbalists before me have created." the sister said, taking to bowl from Marigold , putting it away, then returning with more water, which Marigold thankfully drank.

"So, what did I miss?" Marigold asked. "Because last thing I recall, I was still Toka's prisoner."

"Quite a bit." Sister May replied. "We managed to strike an agreement with Toka. You, among other things, in trade for our surrender."

Marigold looked up, alarmed. "You _what?_" she asked.

"Let me finish." Sister May said, then continued. "We aren't actually surrendering. This is just a ploy to buy us more time, and to lure Toka elsewhere, to a treasure here in Mossflower. At the moment, Redwall is free of vermin."

"What about when Toka returns?" Marigold asked, skeptic. "What then?"

"If everything went according to plan, he won't come back." Sister May said. "He and his horde will be marching into a trap, one they wouldn't be coming back from." she shuddered at the thought of all the bloodshed that would bring. "There's no word yet if it's happened, but..." she trailed off, deciding not to inform Marigold of word of Mattimeo's capture.

A moment of silence fell, until Marigold decided to change the subject.

"I thought the infirmary was off limits." she said.

Sister May grinned yet again. "That has since changed." she said, sounding pleased. "Matthias is recovering. He'll pull through, and live to see a few seasons more."

Marigold glanced over to where the warrior mouse lay. "Is he awake?" she asked.

Sister May shook her head. "No, he hasn't wakened once since he started to recover." she said. "He didn't get much sleep while he was ill, so he must be catching up now."

"His family must be very happy that he is recovering, though." Marigold remarked.

Sister May suddenly stood up. "Oh dear, that reminds me." she said. "I nearly forgot."

She walked back through the little door she had entered from and vanished from sight. Several moments passed while Marigold patiently waited, listening to the faint sound of somebeast talking. Finally, the sister returned, followed by...

"Swayner?" Marigold asked, sounding surprised.

Swayner started to reply, but got no further than a soft squeak before losing the ability to speak altogether, looking embarrassed. So Sister May explained.

"I found him sitting at your bedside late last night, sound asleep." she explained. "Must have snuck in while I was elsewhere. I had him moved to my bed to spend the rest of the night. I'm assuming he has something to say to you."

Swayner nodded vigorously, blushing under Marigold's curious, almost heartfelt, look that she was giving him. Sister May, seeing where this was heading, wandered off to where Matthias lay, saying she needed to attend to him, while in reality, Matthias was still very much asleep, so much so, the mouse hadn't changed positions in several hours. Pretending to be preoccupied with something else, the sister listened to conversation the two had.

At first, a long period of silence fell, where both Swayner and Marigold nervously sought for something to say. Finally, Marigold broke the silence.

"You were sitting at my bedside last night?" she asked.

Swayner nodded anxiously. "Yes, I mean, if that's okay with you, I mean, you weren't really awake to say yes or no, but...er...see...um...is...it...okay with you?"

Marigold instantly nodded. "Very much okay." the squirrel replied. "Don't worry about asking." she spotted a stool, and motioned to it. "Please, have a seat."

Swayner sat down, glad to get off his quaking paws. It was then that Marigold noticed that Swayner had something behind his back.

"What's that?" Marigold asked, pointing with one paw.

"Oh, er, more flowers." Swayner said, bringing out another bundle of marigold flowers. "It...it was Cheek's idea."

"Oh, er..." Marigold said, accepting the flowers Swayner handed to her, looking slightly unsure. "Um, Swayner, not to seem rude, but while these flowers are very pretty, I'm allergic-" she sneezed suddenly, "-to marigolds."

"Oh. Oh!" Swayner exclaimed, quickly taking back the bundle and carrying them over to the infirmary counter, grabbing the vase of marigolds sitting on the side table while on his way, his tail drooping in dismay. "I'm sorry, I...I didn't know...so...er..."

"It's okay, Swayner, you couldn't have known." Marigold said, pulling out a handkerchief and blowing her nose. "Besides," she added as Swayner returned, looking ashamed, his head hung. Marigold reached out with one paw and lifted up his chin. "It's the thought that counts."

Swayner smiled.

* * *

"A beast could go mad up 'ere." Cheek muttered loudly, sitting uncomfortably on the tree branch.

"Hush." Log-a-log Flugg said monotonously from the base of the tree, where he and a small party of other Guosim shrews stood guard.

"I can see why squirrels always seem to be a liddle odd." Cheek rambled on, regardless. "They spend all day in these trees. Must go nuts on a daily basis."

"I said hush!" Flugg repeated, annoyed.

"Now, spendin' all day in a stream, or a river, or some body of water like that, that I can do." Cheek persistently continued. "But sittin' in a tree..."

"You'll live." Flugg stated. "Now hush."

Cheek leaned over and looked at the shrews below. "Anybeast want to trade posts?" he asked.

"No." the shrews all jointly chorused.

"Now hush an' do your job." Flugg added.

Cheek fell silent for a moment. He felt a little nervous, and usually when he was nervous, he ate something. He didn't have anything to eat, though, so he had begun to jabber over various topics, usually having some relation to getting out of the tree he had spent the past several days in.

And he was nervous for several reasons. First, there was news of Mattimeo's capture by Toka. That, alone, put everyone at Redwall on edge, knowing that if something didn't happen to change that, they were all in grave trouble. Second, in addition to that, was the fact that no word from the horde had come in from Toka's communication chain for some time now, going on to a couple of days. In fact, it had pretty much fallen silent.

This could mean one of two things. Either Toka and his horde had all been finished off, or that their plan had backfired terribly and now the horde was on it's way back, keeping silent to maintain the element of surprise. Everyone was hoping it was the former over the latter of the two, but no one would know until word got through.

And until that point, he would be stuck...in...this...stupid..._tree!_

Hearing his stomach grumble, Cheek peered down at the shrews again. "When's dinner gonna get 'ere?" the otter asked.

The shrews groaned in annoyance.

"Will you _hush_?" Flugg said, getting angry.

"I was just askin'..."

"Wot part of hush don't yeh understand!" Flugg roared suddenly, waving his rapier. "Now HUSH!"

Cheek did. But only for a moment, when something caught his eye.

"Flugg?"

"Now wot?"

"There's somebeast comin' this way."

Instantly, the shrews were on the alert, turning towards the source of movement they could see further up the path. Flugg squinted his eyes at it. "Who is it?" he asked, mostly to himself.

Cheek, who had a better angle of vision than the shrews, answered, sounding very relieved.

"It's Mattimeo and Weylan!" he exclaimed. "They're back!"


	36. Chapter 36

This chapter actually seems like a good place to end, but there are still several issues I want to address still. A mixture of happiness and sadness in this chapter, but predominately happy, I would think. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual as well, but I ran out of things I didn't want to save for later chapters to add to this chapter, so there you go.

Anyway enjoy. :)

Chapter 36

It was quiet when Cornflower stepped into the gatehouse cottage again for the first time in days. Too quiet. The mousemaiden frowned. Abbot Mordalfus had granted her permission to obtain some supplies from the cottage that they might not get another chance to get. In reality, Cornflower felt a little homesick, and even though Redwall in it's entirety _was_ home, she wanted to visit the place her family lived.

But it didn't help her. It was too quiet, and no one else was there except her. The cottage still had the smell of vermin in it, and places such as the food cupboard had been ransacked by the vermin and left a massive mess.

All this did for Cornflower was to painfully remind her of everything that had happened. Something she did not want to be reminded of right now. Sitting down in a chair, she tried not to weep, but eventually failed poorly. She realized was that she really wanted was not to return to the cottage, but to have her family together again. They had been separated for too long now.

The crying went on for awhile, until Cornflower had vented enough of her sadness to pull herself together again. At that point, she sat there, fiddling with a bowl that sat on the nearby table. She wasn't sure how long she had remained like that, and didn't particularly care, but it must have been awhile, and wasn't surprised when she saw someone else enter the cottage as well.

"The abbot is wondering where you went." Tess said, sounding slightly concerned. "He didn't think it would take you that long to retrieve whatever it was you went in here to get. He was worried that something had happened."

"Nothing happened." Cornflower said, wiping her red eyes. "I just needed some time to myself, that's all."

"Yes, I gathered that much." Tess said. She hesitated, then sat down as well. She sighed. "This has gone on far longer than I had hoped."

Cornflower turned to face her. "This living in fear of whether or not Toka will come back and defeat us all?" she asked.

"There is that," Tess admitted, "But I meant Mattimeo being gone for so long." Tears suddenly started to well up in her eyes. "Cornflower, I miss him, oh so much." she said.

Cornflower embraced her in a comforting hug, trying not to cry herself. "I know." she said. "I miss him dearly as well."

"I worry for him." Tess sobbed, continuing. "I don't know whether he's safe and okay, having managed to work everything out, or lying dead in a ditch somewhere, leaving Toka absolutely free to come and take Redwall...and...and..." she tried to go on, but her grief drowned out her words.

"One way or the other, things will work out." Cornflower said. "Of that I am sure. But how many more will have to suffer and die in order to get it is the question that haunts me." she allowed a tear to slide down her cheek. "I just want to know _something._ Something to tell me where Mattimeo is, or how he is, and if he's alright, not to be left in this state of constant wondering and mystery. I think not knowing is more painful than actually knowing."

Tess nodded in agreement, sniffling as she tried to restrain her grief. "It's true." she said weakly. "What's worse is the magnitude of the unknowing. For instance, I don't think even _I_ know just how much I...I..."

"Just how much you care for Mattimeo." Cornflower finished softly, staring off into the distance.

Tess paused, then nodded. "Yes." she said.

A long pause fell, and neither felt like disturbing it, so it drew on for some time.

It was interrupted when a loud banging suddenly rang out from outside. Someone was knocking on the gates, wanting to be let in. Tess and Cornflower looked at one another in surprise. Then they heard a voice, soft enough to not make out what was being said...

But loud enough to recognize who was saying it.

The two mouse maidens raced out of the cottage and straight for the large wooden doors that served as Redwall's main gate. It turned out they weren't the only ones who had heard the voice, for two shrew sentries were already at the gates and were pulling them open to admit the beast on the other side.

Among them was Log-a-log Flugg and the small party of shrews he had taken with to guard Cheek's tree. Standing with them was Cheek himself, the otter looking weary and exasperated, but was wearing a large grin regardless. But what Cornflower and Tess focused their attention on was who lead the group inside.

Plowing past Weylan, Cornflower was first to throw herself onto Mattimeo, grabbing her startled son in an embrace. Tess was second to latch onto the young mouse, who was now staggering under the weight, but was embracing his mother and Tess back with much enthusiasm as well.

Word spread fast, and soon all of Redwall was gathering at the gates, cheering and celebrating loudly to announce to the world around them that Mattimeo and Weylan had returned safe and sound. Kesmin arrived at the scene, and embraced her son in a hug, but quickly released him again, gagging slightly.

"Ack, Weylan..." she exclaimed, backing up.

"Wot?" Weylan asked, puzzled, but after thinking it through for a moment, lifted up one paw and smelled it, making a face. "Oh, right." he said, having forgotten the fact that he smelled like vermin.

"Now you know why I kept standing _up_wind of you!" Mattimeo called out jokingly, laughing from all of the joy that was being felt.

The Redwallers laughed as Weylan went to take a quick dip in the pond. The celebrating continued for a few moments more, but then the crowd broke to admit Abbot Mordalfus to where Mattimeo stood, still wrapped in an embrace from Cornflower and Tess. However, Mattimeo pulled free upon seeing the abbot, and drew Martin's sword.

"Father Abbot," Mattimeo said, laying the sword at the abbot's feet. "We've returned home."

Mordalfus looked at the sword for a moment. "It's done then?" he asked.

Mattimeo nodded. "Toka and all of his horde lie dead, with the exception of the creatures that where placed in the communications chain." he explained. "They ran off when they found out what had happened." he paused, sighing. "However, this was not done without the loss of life on our side." he added.

Mordalfus looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It was not I, nor was it Weylan, who sprung the trap on the horde." Mattimeo said. "As far as we can tell, it was Mokeet who did it, sacrificing himself in the process."

A moment of silence fell among the Redwallers.

"I see." Mordalfus said gravely. "But even though it is important that remember and acknowledge this loss, let's not dwell on the pain and suffer that Mokeet's death, as well as the others who have died throughout this situation, has brought upon us. Instead, let us celebrate that Redwall is safe and sound, and that we'll all live to see tomorrow, and the days afterward."

Mattimeo nodded. "Agreed, Father Abbot."

Mordalfus then turned to face the crowd and held his paws outstretched. "Then we shall have a feast to celebrate this occasion!"

And no one disagreed.

* * *

The feast was magnificent, but then it wouldn't be a Redwall feast if it wasn't. Even though the amount of food to be served was significantly less than usual due to the short notice of the feast and the lack of supplies brought on because of Toka's siege, there was still enough to go around and still have some left over, and the food was not the important part of the feast anyway.

Stories were shared, explaining everything that had happened at Redwall while Mattimeo and Weylan were away, which was not much, thankfully, so it was brief. The tale Mattimeo and Weylan had to share was quite lengthy, though, and stretched well into the night before all of it was told and every detail left explained.

Once that was done, the rest of the evening was spent celebrating, by dancing, singing, talking, and, of course, more eating. And even when everyone was asleep or coming close to that state, the celebrating and the happiness continued, and could not be dampened.

All was well at Redwall.

* * *

Weylan found himself at the hill again. And in a bit of a trance, he walked up the hill to the top, where two creatures stood waiting for him. They were both otters, one of which was Weylan's father, Jude Riverstryke. The other was Mokeet, looking none the worse, all things considered. They did not say anything, for there was nothing they had left to say. Instead, they looked, smiling, at Weylan.

Weylan felt compelled to speak, and, unsure what else to say, said, "Thank you. For everything."

He turned to his father. "Thank you," he said, "For your help in finding the treasure, that, ultimately, saved our lives, so to speak. But I think that's what you intended all along. Thank you also for your advice along the way."

He then turned to Mokeet. "And thank you Mokeet, for all the help you gave us, and for giving up your life, for ours. You didn't need to, but you did anyway. It must not have been an easy choice for you to make. So thank you once more."

The two otters bowed their heads in a silent motion to indicate that they accepted the thanks. Then, they both turned and walked off, vanishing into the distance. Weylan watched them go, then turned as well to leave.

The dream ended soon after, and Weylan slept peacefully onward.


	37. Chapter 37

One more chapter to go after this one. It will probably contain the traditional recorder's epilogue, as well one final thing I want to address before I end the story. I think you'll like it. Anyway, in this chapter, Matthias makes a complete recovery (finally), Mattimeo and Weylan discuss recent events in brief, and Cornflower and Matthias chat. All in all, a peaceful chapter. :)

Chapter 37

As the sun rose the next day, it's light fell upon a very cheerful Redwall abbey, the dwellers within working hard to restore everything to normal. Damage inflicted by Toka's horde was being repaired. Families being reunited. The usual chores getting done once again. And the usual three meals of the day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, not counting tea times, were being served on schedule once again.

Mattimeo remembered all of this as he awoke, and grinned at the thought. He rolled over in bed and surveyed the room. His room, occupied once again after being empty for probably several days. He patted one paw against his bed, feeling how soft it was, glad to be able to use it again.

Grinning broadly, he got up, dressed, and exited the gatehouse cottage and crossed the grounds to the main abbey building. The remains of the previous night's feast still remained in Great Hall, but it had long gone cold, and was slowly being cleared. No one remained enjoying the feast, save two. And they were both sound asleep.

Basil Stag Hare still sat upright at the table, head resting in one paw while the other held an empty spoon (the soup it had originally contained having long since dribbled out) halfway up to his mouth, snoring slightly as he slept. Nearby, Cheek's head rested in a half-eaten pie, cream plastered onto his fur, but slept onward, oblivious to everything around him.

Mattimeo laughed at the sight. "Typical of those two to not be able to leave a feast, regardless of how they felt." he said aloud.

"Yes, they were still eating even after everyone else had gone to bed." Tess said, suddenly appearing at Mattimeo's side. "Obviously, they ignored the need for sleep until it simply could not be ignored."

Mattimeo grinned at Tess, and held her paw. Tess leaned her head on Mattimeo's shoulder as they watched the hare and the otter sleep for several moments.

"Oh yes," Tess said, as if just remembering something. "Matti, Sister May wants a word with you in the Infirmary."

Mattimeo glanced at her. "The last time I was told that, it wasn't good news." he pointed out.

"It is this time." Tess assured him.

Curious now, Mattimeo parted from Tess and wandered upstairs to the Infirmary, where Sister May waited for him outside the doors. She grinned as she saw Mattimeo approach.

"There you are." she said cheerfully. "I was starting to regret sending Tess to get you. I should've known she'd provide more distraction to you than anything."

Mattimeo blushed, but did not address the subject. "Tess said you had news." he stated, changing the subject.

"Indeed I do." Sister May replied. "Your father has recovered. He is awake and has been asking for you for quite awhile now."

"He is?" Mattimeo asked, brightening. "I can see him now?"

Sister May nodded, placing one paw on the doors in preparation to open them. "One thing you should know first, though." she said. "He doesn't seem to remember anything since he fell sick to now. Thus, he doesn't know what has all happened at the abbey while he's been ill."

"Nothing at all?" Mattimeo asked.

"No, and I haven't told him anything about it." Sister May replied. "I thought he probably wanted to hear it from you."

She then swung the doors open to admit herself and Mattimeo. Sitting up in the bed directly across from the doors was Matthias, nibbling at some food that sat on a tray before him while watching Marigold and Swayner chat across the room. He looked back when he heard the doors open and grinned when he saw his son.

"Father!" Mattimeo exclaimed immediately and raced up, embracing his father in a hug.

"Hello to you too, Matti." Matthias replied with a chuckle, returning the embrace. "I take it you missed me?"

"More than you know." Mattimeo replied, letting go and sitting down on the neighboring bed. "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Do you..."

"Whoa, slow down, there son." Matthias said, then continued, "I feel fine. I little achy still, but it's fading. Almost my normal self again, which is good. Sister May has indicated that I got pretty sick, but oddly enough I don't really remember it." he glanced around the room. "Still, doesn't seem like I missed much." he said.

Mattimeo laughed, helping himself to his father's meal. "Well, there are a few things you should know, anyway." he said as he bit into a celery stick.

Matthias gave his son a sly grin and adjusted his position, leaning back onto the pillows placed behind his back. "I better make sure I'm comfortable." he explained. "I have a feeling I'm in for a very long tale."

* * *

And the tale was indeed long, and by the time Mattimeo had finished, it was time for lunch. He found everyone in Cavern Hole eating. Gathering himself some food, he sat down next to Cornflower and Tess and chatted as he ate. Eventually the subject fell onto the matter of harvesting the summer's crops, a time that was rapidly approaching.

"See, the abbot has declared that the storerooms be cleared for the food, but also for basins of water." Cornflower was explaining to her son. "Since this summer's crop looks as if it will be as large and plentiful as last summer's, Redwall is going to have food to spare once it's harvested, probably more than we know what to do with."

"So the abbot wants basins of water in the storerooms and in the kitchens so that all of it can be cleaned for use quickly and effectively, but without overcrowding either location with creatures trying to help." Tess concluded.

Mattimeo nodded in approval. "Good idea." he said. "And after everything that has happened, I think there will be several creatures who will want to help, to take their minds off of the memory of it all. I just hope it's enough, because even with it all cleared, the storerooms can't fit very many beasts. The whole lot might just have to go to the pond to clean the harvest." he chuckled. "The otters would probably enjoy that, especially Weylan."

He glanced around Cavern Hole for his friend, but did not find him. "Where is Weylan?" he asked.

* * *

After a quick search, he found Weylan in his dormitory.

Packing.

"Weylan," Mattimeo said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Wot do ye think I'm doin'?" Weylan asked, stuffing a tunic into the haversack he held in one paw. "Doin' a jig?"

"You're packing." Mattimeo answered. "Which surprises me."

"Not me." Weylan replied. "Me an' Ma need to get back 'ome. We'll 'ave our work cut out, seein' the mess Toka made out of our dwellin', an' we need to get started right away if we plan to finish before snowfall. We'll 'ave to repair the beds, gather food, fix the oven, virtually rebuild everythin' from scratch..."

"Or you could just stay here." Mattimeo pointed out. "At Redwall."

Weylan stopped and looked at the mouse.

"You're welcome to, you know." Mattimeo stated.

"I know." Weylan replied, clearly thinking it through. "I'll think about it."

He went back to packing, stopping when he found his father's dagger. He traced a claw over the intricate patterns carved into it's hilt. He let out a sigh.

"So much 'as 'appened lately, I don't know 'ow I'll ever think the same again." he said aloud.

"You probably won't." Mattimeo said. "Ever."

Weylan looked at him. "You would know that, wouldn't ye?" he asked.

Mattimeo nodded.

Weylan sighed again, replaying the whole incident over again in his mind, starting with the night he had the first dream. "You know," he said. "When I first started havin' those dreams, I thought I was gettin' a reward. But now that reward is buried under who knows 'ow much of rock and dirt. I would've thought I would of gotten somethin' out of it."

"Maybe you did." Mattimeo pointed out. "Just not what you expected."

Weylan watched the reflections the blade of the dagger cast. "You know, it's not too late." he pointed out. "We can still get that treasure."

Mattimeo, however, shook his head. "I couldn't even think about ever touching it." he said. "That site is a mass grave now, and that's all it will ever be. Nothing more."

Weylan looked down at his footpaws, realizing that Mattimeo was right.

"Before he died," Mattimeo continued again, "Mokeet told me that the treasure should be buried and never recovered, saying that too many had died because of it."

"He was right." Weylan said, thinking it over. "And many more would die because of it if we hadn't done wot we did."

Mattimeo nodded. "That treasure is too stained with blood and the death of others for anyone to have. To quote Mokeet, 'No amount of gold and riches is worth all of the killing that has been done to get it.'"

A long silence fell. There simply wasn't anything more to say.

* * *

As the sun began to set upon Redwall once more, Matthias stood watching the various Redwallers enjoy what remained of the fading light. He leaned on a cane as he stood, the only sign left of the illness he had combated, one that perhaps may never fade. He did not mind, though, figuring that it would eventually happen anyway.

He surveyed the abbey grounds, picking out familiar faces as he went, before he stopped, his eyes falling on a particular duet of creatures.

"They've become quite close, haven't they?" Cornflower asked, appearing at her husband's side.

Matthias nodded, watching Mattimeo and Tess chat under a tree. "It's not like it was wasn't expected though." he pointed out.

Cornflower grinned. "No, it's been pretty clear that they've loved each other for some time now." she said.

"I suppose after all of this, they know it even more than they did before." Matthias remarked. "Do you suppose it's time that they enacted upon that?"

Cornflower shook her head. "They're still too young, and they both know it." she answered. "I think they will remain friends for the time being, wait until they are a few seasons older, and thus more experienced and more knowing of what the seasons hold in store for them. And even then, when they're eventually wed and a happy couple, they will take things slowly. They're both very wise, each in their own special way. They think things through before doing anything."

"But not to the point that they will deny they feelings for each other." Matthias added.

Cornflower nodded. She looked around and her eyes fell upon another couple.

"Now, Swayner and Marigold on the other hand..." she began.

Matthias groaned, to the amusement of his wife. "Don't get me started." he said. "When ever the two of them were in the Infirmary together..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "And now they go everywhere hand in hand, completely inseparable. It's like somebody poured honey on their paws and stuck them together."

Cornflower laughed. "But were we any different?" she asked Matthias.

Matthias grinned. "Good point." he replied.

They both laughed, then walked off to join the other Redwallers wandering about the grounds, enjoying what would be the last summer day of the season.


	38. Epilogue

Last chapter! Nice and quick. Jumps ahead about a season for the traditional recorder's epilogue, then jumps back for a quick surprise. ;)

Epilogue

From the Diary of John Churchmouse, historian and recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower country.

_It is now just over halfway through the Winter of the Large Icicle, (named that at the request of the Dibbuns)_ _over a season since the horde of Toka threatened our magnificent abbey. Not much has changed since then, only one or two things. Swayner and Marigold are engaged to wed as soon as the snow begins to melt._ _They want to celebrate their marriage in the warmer climate of Spring._

_Mattimeo and Tess, on the other hand, remain faithful friends, although no one, not even them, are denying the fact that there's much more between them than that. As I see it, it's only a matter of time before they follow Marigold and Swayner's example and wed as well, but the question that remains still is when it will happen. However, while I wish the best for them, especially my ever-growing daughter, I will not rush them. This is something they must decide themselves._

_Weylan and Kesmin, after much debate (mostly on Weylan's part) decided to remain at Redwall, and have made no plans to leave any time soon. Kesmin has become a cook in the kitchen, and in her spare time craves figurines out of wood. I have seen some of these figurines and have tasted her cooking. Both are exemplary._

_Weylan, in addition to Mattimeo, has befriended Cheek, and both otters can be seen interacting with each other daily, though I'm afraid Weylan is starting to pick up a few of Cheek's mannerisms. Weylan has also been participating in the lessons in swordplay Matthias has been giving Mattimeo as of late, and both are getting quite skilled. I believe they'll be a magnificent pair of warriors before the season's done._

_Matthias is especially proud of Mattimeo, who has taken to wielding the sword of Martin the Warrior very, very well. It is clear that Mattimeo is indeed Matthias's son on that matter, and I imagine it will not be long before Mattimeo will be graced with the honor of becoming the next champion of Redwall. Although, he might as well be the champion now, seeing that the limp Matthias obtained from battling that terrible illness he fought during Toka's siege has not faded, and is showing no signs of ever doing so._

_Still, this has not slowed Matthias down in the slightest, who has been helping anywhere he can all throughout the abbey. Right now he is helping the other elders clear snow from the ramparts on the western wall, so that one can travel safely up there should the need arise, although in my opinion, it is much too cold to be standing on the blustery wall top._

_All in all, it has been a very peaceful season, and may the abbey of Redwall, as well as all of Mossflower be graced with many more like it._

_John Churchmouse (Recorder of Redwall Abbey, formerly of Saint Ninian's)

* * *

_

The meadow was silent.

Every creature had vacated the area, and none had returned yet. And it was not surprising that this was so. First, vermin turned up in large numbers. They scouted out the land, and thus chased away most of the birds present. Then, the hill containing the otter treasure caved in, scaring off any creature that had remained. And even now, about two days later, the meadow was empty except for the pile of rubble in it's center, all that remained of the hill, and a large could of dust that hung over it still.

All was silent.

Then, a bird flew by overhead. Weary from a long flight, it was searching for someplace to land, and upon seeing the meadow, dropped down to get a closer look, knowing that meadows often had places to perch. As it got closer, and saw the source of the cloud of dust, it became curious, dropping down to land on a small stone. It looked around inquisitively, as if hoping to find some obvious clue to the caved-in hill.

Everything remained silent still.

Until the rock the bird was perched on began to move.

At first the bird ignored the wiggling movement under him, but when the rock suddenly jolted to the left, the startled bird took to the air and flew off, deciding to find somewhere else to perch. After the bird had left, the rock continued to wiggle some more until it finally tipped over and rolled away from that spot, knocking a few more loose rocks away in the process.

Finally, a cut and mangled paw broke out from under the rubble. It stretched forth into the air as far as it could. Then, claws waggling weakly, began to feel around for a pawhold. Finding one, the paw pulled on it with all it's might.

More rocks, dirt, and other debris shifted, and an arm came free of the rubble. A breeze blowing the dust from the arm's fur, the arm rested for a moment, then pulled again, this time pulling much more of the body it was attached to free from the rubble.

Grim pulled his head out of the debris and, silent as always, looked around, blinking away the dirt in his eyes. It did not take long for the weasel to determine that he was the only remaining survivor of the cave-in, and that Toka and the rest of the horde were undoubtably dead. As he pulled the rest of his body free, he looked towards camp.

It still stood, but it was clear that it had been empty and unattended to for sometime now. Letting the breeze shake the dirt from his battered and torn body, Grim pondered his next move, then made it. Being very weak, and having several broken limbs to favor, the weasel crawled towards camp, with only one goal in mind at the moment.

The going has long and hard, and it wasn't until midmorning the next day of ceaseless crawling did Grim finally reach his goal. The camp's infirmary tent. There, Grim spent the next several days treating his many injuries, resting and allowing his body heal until he could more easily travel.

As he waited, he planned out what to do now, and the plans were not long in the waiting. There was only one thing responsible for all of this. And it would take many seasons before he was in any condition to take any action towards it, and several seasons more before he was ready to carry the plans out.

But one way or another, Grim would have his revenge upon Redwall...

* * *

Yep, it's a cliffhanger ending! Which means a sequel is in order! But I'm going to be mean and go on to post a totally unrelated Redwall story first! (it'll be quick tho, I want to get on with the sequel) So look out for my next story (entitled "I Am That Is") and then later, the sequel, "Weylan's Family"! Till then, see ya :) 


End file.
